


Heartstrings

by crimsinsky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Heartache, Romance, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 61,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsinsky/pseuds/crimsinsky
Summary: Hermione is studying to become a healer, her time after the war has left her and many others trying to assemble their lives. When she is assigned to care for a patient, her life get's turned around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As an American attempting to write for a very English series, I tried very hard to get all the terms correct but it is so flipping weird to write Philosopher’s Stone and biscuits instead of cookies. Please forgive me for any errors on that front; my proofreader is also American so that’s not helpful. I’m adjusting series plot points/head canons I've read for my own sick amusements. I own nothing but a fangirl's pain.

It had been three years since the end of the war. Hermione Granger only allowed herself a few moments now and then to think about her old schoolmates, at least the ones she didn’t see often. Anything more than a few minutes at a time was too much.

She began her day reading the paper and stumbled across the engagement of Pansy Parkinson to the heir to some large company. Hermione had always greatly disliked Pansy, but feeling nostalgic she allowed her mind to wander to an interaction in their third year.

 

Pansy handed Hermione a sealed letter.

“What’s this about?” Hermione took the envelope suspicious.

Pansy smiled wickedly, “Just a little note for you. He didn’t want me to tell you who it was from.”

Hermione took the letter to the empty common room and cast several spells over it to see what malicious hex was on it when nothing happened she carefully opened the letter and read.

 

_I’m sorry. I knew you’d never take this from me so I told pansy it was hexed so she’d give it to you with opening it. You probably won’t believe me but I am sorry._

_D.M._

 

It threw her, so much so that she didn’t mention it to anyone. Ever.

Hermione knew what he was talking about, hell everyone in school probably knew by then that he’d called her a “mudblood” and she’d decked him for it.

She took the apology as some sort of game, but at the same time, he’d never called her that again. And other encounters had shown he’d changed.

Later on, the term didn’t bother her, but when she was very young it hurt her deeply.

She tried so hard to prove her worth at school that to be taken down for something that didn’t affect her work and wasn’t something she should be ashamed of. Her parents were good people, and magical blood didn’t change that.

There was absolutely zero love lost between herself and Pansy, but the idea floated through her mind that she hadn’t heard anything about Malfoy in years. He’d been cleared of charges after the war when Harry had spoken on behalf of Draco and his mother but slipped out of the spotlight unlike many of the rest of them.

She finished her cup of tea and finished getting ready for work for the day.                   

Memories of the past were best left till later.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just after lunch when Hermione was called into her supervisors’ office.

“Miss Granger,” he began “I’ve been impressed with your work and I have a special assignment for you.”

She’d only just passed her initial healer exams and wouldn’t be considered a real healer for many more months to a year after an additional set of classes and exams.

“I’m not sure I understand Sir.”

“Naturally, you are first in your class and something unique has come up that will be a good opportunity for you.” He sorted through some papers, “A family has requested a private healer to spend some time attending someone. You are someone known for their discretion and I trust that you would work well unsupervised.”

There was something in his tone making Hermione believe that it wasn’t a request.

“I know very little information other than a request was made and you are the most capable person in my staff to take the job.”

“Thank you, Sir,” she said simply. “I’ll do my best.”

“Very good. It will be for several weeks at least. Your expenses will be covered by the family. Go home and pack a back and be at this address later this afternoon.” He stopped and wrote something down and handed it to her. “If you have any questions or are unsure how to treat this patient please Owl.”

Hermione nodded and left the room.

She was excited about the opportunity, but at the same time didn’t appreciate the cloak and dagger nature of the information. She’d had enough of that to last her a lifetime.

She had little time to make arrangements. Apparating home she packed her essentials and books. She called up Molly Weasley through the fireplace asking her to look after Crookshanks.

 “Now Harry is going to come by this evening and take you to see Molly. You be a good boy for them and don’t let mean old Harry hurt your feelings.” She hugged her cat goodbye and went to the flat she was assigned to.

She knocked on the door and was told to come in.

Inside stood only a house elf, waiting for her.

“Are you the healer Miss?” It asked pleasantly enough.

“I am.”

She then became agitated “We must go, Mistress said come home as quickly as possible.”

“The patient isn’t here?”

“No, Mistress will explain.”

With no further explanation, the elf took her hand and they apparated into a cold cinderblock hallway. The elf quickly knocked on the door.

After a moment she was greeted with a face she hadn’t seen in years.

Narcissa Malfoy.

Which meant the figure shrouded behind her in the dark room could only be one person.

Draco. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning there is implied suicide (but not exactly) it gets explained better in chapter 8

 

Hermione would have apparated herself out of that place in a second, to hell with her standing in her program, if only it hadn’t been for the look in Narcissa’s eyes. She was tired and fearful; it was a look only a terrified loved one had at the bedside of the truly ill.

In true Hermione fashion, she squared her shoulders and told herself it was just another patient. “What is his condition?”

“He was injured, the cuts, the blood. We did what we could.”

Hermione nodded and walked into the room her wand firmly in her hand.

The room was dark with a few candles burning. Hermione wasn’t sure if it was the dimness of the room that made the wounds look more garish or less but she placed a cloth over Draco’s eyes and with a flick of her wand she had the room illuminated to see the full extent of his injuries.

She bit back the horror that she felt and worked silently.

Hermione pulled everything she had with her and laid it out around the foot of the bed.

Managing to get a few gulps of a sleeping draught into him she began the process of healing his broken body the best she could. The gashes knitted themselves back together slowly and painfully, she was grateful she’d brought the potion.

His body shook from fever and the trauma of his injuries.

Hermione ran through the many spells she could to look for infection and internal injuries until she had decided there was nothing more to do for the time being.

Hours had passed, and Narcissa was still in the hallway sitting on a bench with her hands knitted together.

“Is he alive?” She stood quickly, her face was torn somewhere between hope and fear.

“He should recover; I don’t see any signs of infection or permanent injuries.” “What did this to him?”

Narcissa looked away steeling herself against the question.

“I can’t help him if I don’t know.” Hermione gently pushed.

“He did, he hasn’t been the same since…” she trailed off. “He said he wanted it to stop.”

That’s why she was assigned here for weeks and not a day or two; his mental state would be harder to heal than his body.

It was hard for Hermione to give Narcissa of all people compassion but her son had been gravely injured. “He’ll sleep until at least morning, you should also rest.”

When she hesitated to leave Hermione said, “I won’t leave him.”

Narcissa gave a short nod and went up the stairs.

 

Hermione took a deep breath, she did not want to be in this house with these people, but she had a job to do.

With Draco unconscious, Hermione took the time to analyze his injuries further. There were dozens of old scars across his bruised torso. When she came to his arm she was stunned. Where the dark mark on his arm had been was a bubbled and scarred mess of skin.

The expanse of his back was marred with scars making it look like a garish form or spider webbing. In between the currently healing wounds old white lines creasing over his slightly darker pale skin.

It was only then that she allowed herself to really look at the cot, it was covered in blood.

What had happened to him?

She hadn’t seen him since the final battle when Draco’s father called him to Voldemort’s side and he’d refused.

With rebuilding much of the Wizarding world he’d disappeared in the chaos and no one knew what happened to him.

She muttered “ _wingardium leviosa,”_ Draco floated gently off the cot. “ _Scourgify”_ she had to do it several times to clean all of the blood out of the fabric. Replacing him on the cot, she used a _ferula_ spell to create enough bandages to wrap around his torso and arms.

He still felt hot to the touch, as a precaution Hermione added a few more incantations to prevent infections.

Hermione studied each visible scar and composed a list in her head of what could have caused him to hurt himself so.

Some looked like they’d been inflicted in the same spot repeatedly over time. A very long time.

He lay deathly still, she knew it was a result of the charm she’d placed but to see him so venerable was quite unnerving.

Hermione placed her hand over Draco’s, more to comfort herself that he was still alive. His skin was flushed and she took a small comfort in feeling that he was indeed alive.

In one final act before she could relax Hermione scourgified his blankets before tucking them around him.

She laid several books out on the floor beside him and cross referenced what she could but kept coming back to the same conclusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

The next morning when Narcissa came to check on her son she was confronted with a nearly healed version of her son and a young witch furiously looking through her books.

“He looks better today.”

“His fever broke a few hours ago and the shaking stopped.” Hermione said not looking up from what she was reading, “The charm should wear off soon.”

“And then the more difficult work begins,” Narcissa said darkly.

“Are we in the manor?” Hermione asked already knowing the answer.

“We are.”

“Then I want him moved back up to his own room,” Hermione demanded.

“That… is not a suitable choice.”

“Why?”

She was met with silence.

“Fine, any room will do that isn’t a dungeon. I’m not staying _here_ ,” Hermione challenged.

When Narcissa looked like she would disagree again Hermione said, “I’ll leave, and I’ll talk.”

Narcissa considered the young woman before her and knew it was hopeless; “I’ll have arrangements made today.”

Hermione was grateful that her charm lasted until after he was moved and settled into a real room. It was sparse despite its size. There were no windows or decorations, one large bed and a chair with one small table filled the room and nothing else.

A tray of food had been left for her also.

Hours later Draco started to shift as he began to wake up.

Hermione held him up slightly and put a potion to his lips “Drink this.”

He did so and she rested him against his pillows.

Draco knew the voice immediately, eventually, he spoke. “Should have figured she’d find you, not some idiot who would have bolloxed it up.”

Before Hermione could speak Draco continued.

“You should have let me die.”

“I couldn’t do that.”

“Even if it’s me?” He said darkly.

“There’s no reason I wouldn’t have helped you.”

“There are plenty.”

Uncomfortable with the way things had turned Hermione focused on his easier wounds. “How do you feel?”

“Like I’m alive,” he said sarcastically.

“You are still an infuriating arse.” She hadn’t meant to let it slip out but she was tired.

Draco looked far from offended. “Shouldn’t you be nice to your patient?”

“Even if the patient refuses to answer a question?”

That earned Hermione a wry smile.

“I feel bloody awful, everything hurts.” Hermione saw just a glint of the boy she’d known long ago.

“Thank you,” she answered warmly.

“Always have to be right don’t you?”

“I usually am.” She replied smugly.

It was easier to be snarky with each other rather than cordial.

“So doctor, what’s the verdict.”

“I think the scarring will be minimal. You should be back to normal in a few days.”

“Hm. Normal. A joke if I ever heard one.”

 “You need to eat something.”

He sighed. “I’m not hungry.”

“I’m sorry, let me rephrase.” She leaned a bit closer to him her dark eyes locking with his.“You are going to eat something.”

“Fine.” Draco practically pouted.

It was kind of funny to Hermione that a day ago he was almost dead and now teasing her and pouting like a child.

The house elf who’d brought her to the manor walked by the room every ten minutes. Hermione waited for her to walk past and asked her name, which was Toppy, and food for Draco.

Narcissa came and took Hermione to a nearby room, unlike Draco’s it was luxurious with everything she needed to treat a patient. It even had a window and a fireplace.

“I will sit with him while you rest.” Narcissa paused before walking out of the room, “Thank you for helping my son.”

“I haven’t done much.”

“You don’t know how much you have.” She left.

Hermione was so tired of cryptic half statements.

She was tired but too tired to sleep. Instead, she opted to take a shower; she found the bathroom behind one of the doors and stepped in.

It too was opulent, Hermione was sure her flat could fit in the bathroom alone.

She drenched herself in hot water until she felt a little more herself.

When she’d freshened up and changed her clothes she tried to sleep for a while before giving up and returning to Draco’s room.

She could tell that mother and son had a disagreement but weren’t going to show it openly in front of a stranger or the help, which she supposed she was both to an extent.

Narcissa stood and walked out of the room.

Hermione was pleased with that, she was less than comfortable in her presence.

“She’s not going to attack you, she needs you for something,” Draco said jarring Hermione from her thoughts.

“What makes you say that?” She asked.

“The way you’re holding your wand constantly. Surprised you haven’t snapped it in half.”

He was right her knuckles were white with how tightly she held the wand. Hermione hadn’t realized she was doing it; she set her wand down on the table.

Hermione moved to the chair next to his bed.

She studied his features. His hair was longer and he was even paler than he had been. His eyes looked pale next to the deep purple shadows under them.

“There’s something I need to know.”

Draco expected many questions, about his wounds, what caused it. He had forgotten not to expect the obvious with Hermione Granger.

“How long have you been a werewolf?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 20th ANIVERSARY <3
> 
> I can’t believe HP has been around 20 years today (at least for you lucky people in the UK)

 

 

If Draco had any color to his fair face he would have paled, even so, the look in his eyes told Hermione her guess was correct.

“I’m thinking sixth year or around then.”

“Why do you say that?” He asked avoiding her eyes.

“You were haggard and thin, you’d disappear at specific times and be ill for several days before. Always around the full moon. And when I got here your scars weren’t healing.”

“Seem to think you know a lot about me, don’t you?”

Draco considered her for a moment. It was hopeless to lie to her, she was too bloody smart.

He hung his head and said quietly “Summer between fifth and sixth.”

Hermione had hoped that she’d been wrong, but she wasn’t. “Tell me what happened.”

She didn’t expect Draco to answer her.

“Fenrir Greyback.”

Hermione shuddered. Just the name was enough to close many gaps, but he continued.

“My father had failed to retrieve something for Voldemort, next thing I knew I’m being dragged out of bed in the middle of the night and bitten on a full moon in front of a room full of Death Eaters.”

Her heart fell a little bit more. “He had you bitten to punish your father?”

“It wasn’t like he was known for kindness and understanding.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to do about it now,” he almost snipped.

There was a long pause. “You were skilled in Potions so why aren’t you taking wolfsbane?” She asked.

“I don’t want to.” He spoke gruffly obviously not wanting to discuss it further.

Hermione didn’t care. “That’s no excuse.”

“I’m tired of it all. Being trapped here.”

“Who’s trapped you here? Your mother?”

“Everyone.” He spat, “Where can I go out there where I’m not the outcast? Either for being a Malfoy or for being a damn Werewolf.”

“You’re a Malfoy, people will gossip but that’s happened to all of us. As for the werewolf, how many people know?”

“Everyone in this house.”

“Then no one is stopping you but you. I’m sure you can keep a secret.”

He looked away from her. “You know I can’t go out there.”

“Why not?” Hermione was adamant, “you’re not the only one who’s gone through this. Remus managed to have a family, and a job.”

“And he’s dead isn’t he,” Draco yelled.

Hermione yelled back, “Not because he was a werewolf.” She paused for a moment before adding “it’s different now.”

They stared at each other accessing the other. Draco finally spoke, “Tell me, why are you here?”

“I was assigned to your case. I didn’t have a choice and I didn’t know it was you if that bothers you.”

“Why would it bother me?” He asked confused.

“Because it’s me, I’ve known you a long time. Sometimes it’s easier to deal with strangers than…friends or acquaintances.”

“You didn’t answer my question, why are you _here_?” He locked eyes with her. “I’d have expected you to leave the minute you figured out where you were. You would have if you were smart. Or is that the Gryffindor stubbornness?”

“Oh, believe me; I almost left as soon as I saw your mother.” She almost laughed at the irony.

“Why didn’t you?”

“She was terrified. That’s the only reason I stayed.”

“Well get on with it I guess,” Draco said.

“Sit up more.”

Hermione undid his bandages. She noted again the old scars that were years old. She wanted to ask about them but didn’t dare yet.

Draco tensed when the bandages were removed.

Hermione gingerly touched the area around the scars on his back.  

“You’re healing well, some of the new potions they’ve developed heal were wounds much better than they used to. Bill Weasley’s scars are barely noticeable anymore with this and his were much worse than yours.” She created new rolls and wrapped him up again. “Do you think you can walk a bit?”

“I can try.”

She stood back with her arms folded over her chest analyzing his movements from a few feet away.

“All business Granger?”

That surprised her. “Well, what else do you want to talk about?”

He struggled to make his legs work properly as he stood. “How’s the weasel?”

That threw her. “You actually want to know about Ron,” She chuckled.

“Not really, but what else is there?”

He had a very fair point there. “Last Ginny said he was somewhere with his brother, the one who studies dragons.”

“Don’t know where your boyfriend is.” Draco mused.

“Oh, he hasn’t been my boyfriend in quite some time.”

“He break your heart did he?”

“Nothing so serious as that. No, after everything was over we weren’t in constant fear of dying and chasing after Harry then we didn’t have the same goals. It really ended a bit before I went back to Hogwarts.”

“What did you go back for?” Draco scoffed as he’d made it a few steps.

“I wanted to, there were things I could learn and I wanted to be there, it felt like more of a home than home.”

“Know what you mean.”

He was making progress when his ankle rolled on him and he started to fall. Hermione lunged and caught him as he fell into her.

He looked down at her “Guess I’m falling for you, Granger.” He teased.

“Oh come off it Malfoy.” She laughed at him.

He righted himself. “I’m fine I just tripped.”

“I think that’s probably enough walking for today and I have to finish the healing spells.”

“I’m right enough you can just go home. I don’t know why she bothered.”

“Because she loves you,” Hermione said softly.

There was something in his eyes she couldn’t figure out.

“Here this will help you sleep. It’s a dreamless sleep draught.”

He drank the entire purple potion and quickly fell asleep.

She did her spell once again healing the pink wounds hoping that when Draco woke they would be back to normal. This one thing she could do.

Last night she hadn’t wanted to stay; now she knew that she couldn’t leave.

Hermione called for Toppy who appeared quickly.

“Is there anyone who can sit with him in case he wakes up?”

“I can Miss.”

“You don’t need to call me Miss my name is Hermione.”

“Yes, Miss Hermione.”

Normally Hermione would have argued with Toppy until she felt no need to call her Miss but she hadn’t slept in a day and a half. “Close enough.”

“Please come and get me if he wakes up, I need to get some sleep.”

“Will he be better now?” She asked with genuine affection.

“I hope so Toppy. I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard the headcanon that claimed Draco was a werewolf, which if you look at evidence from books 6 & 7 and scenes that were shot but cut out of the Half Blood film it works. JK has denied it but I wanted to play around with it regardless.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6.

She slept for hours but woke before Draco, it was still dark outside of her window.

Thanking Toppy, she returned to her post next to his bed and read a book.

She hadn’t had a chance to read for her own enjoyment for months. Flying through her novel, she lost all track of time and space. She was completely immersed in her book.

“Good book Granger?” Draco half shouted.

Hermione was so startled that she nearly dropped it.

Draco smirked at her.

“Proud of yourself are you?” She scolded him.

“A bit.” Hermione was encouraged that he was acting more like himself, or a nicer version of himself.

“What are you reading?”

“Pride and Prejudice it’s my favorite,” she turned the book so he could see the cover.

“You can take the witch out of the muggle world but you can’t take the muggle out of the witch.”

Hermione was instantly offended. “And what exactly are you saying?” she snapped.

“That all muggle girls say this is their favorite.” He looked bored with her.

“I’ll have you know its classic literature about-”

“About the power of love overcoming class, and personal prejudices,” He mocked. “I didn’t say it was a bad book, I was saying it’s expected and you aren’t usually typical.”

It wasn’t a bad book? “You’ve read it. How?”

“No better way to rebel against your purist father than reading muggle ‘trash’ when you can’t do anything else. What?”

Hermione looked at him, feeling like she’d never really looked at him before. “You just surprised me is all.”

Silence drifted between them.

“Why are you in my room so early?” He finally asked.

“It’s my job.”

“Don’t you sleep?”

Hermione chose to be honest with him since he’d spoken honestly with her the night before. “Not very well, I haven’t since…” she trailed off.

“Me neither,” Draco admitted.

She didn’t need to speak; they both understood what weighed on the other.

“Well, as it’s still early why don’t you read it to me?”

Hermione had been thrown off her axis here. Narcissa had given her space to work, Draco was…dare she say being kind. Perhaps he’d grown out of his childish bullying ways. She could at least give him the benefit of the doubt.

“Alright. It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in…”

The next few days went on in a similar pattern with Draco getting stronger every day, but still holding onto the hollow look in his eyes. They bickered somewhat but were friendly.

Unfortunately for Hermione, there seemed nothing to do in the manor and with the early snow she couldn’t go out on the estate and she grew restless.

After Draco was allowed to walk around the manor he became frustrated with her.

He watched her pacing by a window one morning when he started in on her again.

“I’ve had enough of your fidgeting, Granger.”

“And what am I supposed to do?” She answered dejectedly “It’s too cold out to do anything else.”

“Come with me.” He took her hand not allowing her to refuse.

“Where?”

“Where’s that who cares Gryffindor attitude?”

She didn’t fight him “I believe that is a Slytherin ideology.”

“Whatever you say, Granger.”

Draco led her up the stairs to a set of large double doors.

“See if you can find something to entertain yourself with in here.”

He opened the doors and waved his wand and the room lit up.

Hermione couldn’t believe her eyes; the room was full of books. Possibly more books than the Hogwarts library.

“I can’t read these, they’re too valuable.”

He shrugged “They’re just books, no one else is using them.”

“You should try reading them then. Occupy your mind,” she pressed.

“I’ve read most of them already. The one’s I haven’t aren’t topics I’m interested in.”

Hermione was shocked. “You read that often?”

“I wasn’t a complete idiot Granger. If you recall I did give you a run for your money in school.”

“I don’t remember that,” She lied quickly.

He pursed his lips together. “Of course you wouldn’t.”

She glanced around “What would I find interesting?” she asked as though she didn’t care. She’d been friends with boys long enough to know how to challenge them into doing what she wanted.

Draco went to one section then another and another pulling a book from each and set them out on a desk for her to view.

History, magical lore, travel.

Damn him. If she’d been in Flourish and Blotts she’d have purchased the same volumes.

The smirk on his face told Hermione he knew he’d won whatever game they were playing.

For a few days, they spent time reading and playing chess, which Draco won more often, they even ate meals together most of the time in one of their rooms.

After being trapped with each other for many days they had somehow drifted into a light friendship.

By the time the cold weather abated and Hermione itched to get out of the manor.

“You’re going out today,” Hermione said brightly.

“Why?” He said not looking up from the book he was reading.

“It’s what the medical professional told you to do.”

“And if I as the patient refuse?”

“You do have rights. But if you refuse I will either argue you into agreeing to go outside, or I can bring your mother in here to convince you, or-”

He threw his hand up, “I surrender, I’ll get a coat.”

When he returned, Hermione noted how the wool coat he returned with hung a bit large on his frame. “Proud of yourself are you?” He growled.

“A bit,” Hermione mocked.

They walked around the grounds in an easy silence.

Hermione looked up at the manor, “Why is it so dark and gloomy?”

“I read somewhere that walls hold onto memories and energy. I think it just took in so much darkness.”

“I really hate this place.”

“You’re not the only one,” Draco said darkly.

It was awkward for Hermione, she was supposed to be helping him but she didn’t know what to do exactly. There was no way to magic yourself happy or remove the memories that tormented you.

If there was she’d have done it to herself years ago.

Draco pulled her from her thoughts.                              

“Come on.” They went out into the back shed and he pulled out two brooms.

“Let’s get away from here for a while.”

Hermione eyed the brooms wearily.

“What,” Draco frowned expecting her to say no “against doctors’ orders?”

“I- I don’t like flying.”

“You’re kidding. Something _the_ Hermione Granger can’t do.”

“Can. Don’t,” She corrected. “If you recall I didn’t have much luck with flying.

He put the one broom back. “Come on, I won’t let you fall.”

She thought it over and pointed her wand at him, “You even think about doing something to scare me and I will turn you into a frog and use you in a potion.”

Draco laughed a real laugh. Hermione thought it suited him.

He bowed dramatically “You have my word of honor Miss Granger.”

“Alright,” She said.

Draco climbed on the broom and Hermione climbed on the back and held on to it.

True to his word he carefully flew them up over the trees surrounding the manor.

Her hand slipped a little when he maneuvered to avoid a bird, her arms flew around his waist afraid she’d fall and hid her face in his back.

“Sorry.” He said over his shoulder.

“It’s alright,” she said her eyes closed tightly.

“Open your eyes,” He commanded.

She did.

It was breathtaking. The trees were so green and went on forever. The entire world was filled with the clear blue sky, the pine trees and a smattering of snow that stuck to them.  

“I promise I won’t do anything crazy but hold on.”

Hermione held on tightly to him as he flew them higher. From here Hermione could tell there wasn’t anyone around for miles and miles.

Draco zoomed the broom across the sky faster.

The landscape mesmerized Hermione; it was like looking at a snow globe.

They came to a creek surrounded by rocks.

Her cheeks were flushed from the cold. “That was amazing,” Hermione said when they landed. “What is this place?”

“This is where I used to hide out from my father when I was allowed to fly.”

“I used you were closer to your father.”

He’d been horrible to her in school, still, she’d always felt bad for him after third year. That was her turning point in having some sympathy for him. Lupin had been making them practice against boggarts, Draco had adamantly refused his turn but had gotten too close to the door. The boggart appeared as his father stepping out into the room with a sneer. Lupin had immediately poofed it away. Draco had made it into a huge joke, but Hermione knew better. 

“Looks can be deceiving Granger.” Draco stiffened as he spoke and Hermione dropped the subject.  

“What did you do out here?”

He shrugged. “Read or just sit here.”

“That seems lonely.”

Draco deflected the attention. “What did you do as a kid when you were bored in the muggle world? When you weren’t reading that is?”

“I would try to play with the neighbor kids.”

“Try?”

She kicked a rock looking away. “They didn’t like me they said I was weird and bossy.”

“Bossy always, never weird.” Draco tried to joke with her but the sadness on her face didn’t change. “It’s the same here, no one for miles.”

“It would have been nice to know someone, but then again what could beat out Hogwarts.”

“What was it like going back after?” He asked. “I’m genuinely curious.”

“It was more difficult than I expected. Not the classes, but…” she’d never even discussed this with Ron, Harry, or Ginny. They also hadn’t asked. “I’d walk around certain rooms and for a second it wasn’t me walking to class it was me walking through the dark seeing my friends lying dead on the ground. I’d walk past a first year and wonder if I was ever that young because I felt ancient.”

Draco was beginning to see that perhaps the war hadn’t left anyone unscathed, no matter the side they chose. “I’m sorry for that.”

“It would have happened anyway. You did change for the better I might add.”

Draco turned away somewhat embarrassed. He struggled for something to say.

“Whatever happened to that cat of yours? The one that looked like it was hit in the face with a cauldron.”

“How dare you?” Her eyes filled with fire. “Crookshanks is adorable.”    

“You have a very warped sense of adorable Granger.” Draco laughed again.

Hermione ignored him. “He’s currently with Mrs. Weasly. I left him with them when we went on the run, and ever since she’s always been happy to watch him. Says he chases the pixies out of the garden.”

It started to snow again.

“Maybe we should go back,” Draco said.

Hermione frowned. “Shame. It’s pretty here.”

They flew back to the house Hermione held onto his waist and Draco felt better about picking up speed this time and did a few minor stunts.

Hermione nearly fell off laughing once they reached the ground.

Draco looked over her smiling. “So you don’t like flying?”

“Maybe I prefer not to drive. That was fun thank you.”

“Anytime.”

They put the broom away and walked into the house to warm up, never knowing they were being watched from an upstairs window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boggart was a headcanon I found on tumblr before and it just hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

The next day Draco heard a clattering from the kitchen and followed the noise.

“I shouldn’t be surprised,” He chided. “What are you doing?”

Hermione’s hair was tied into a knot; she had flour on her face and bowls everywhere. Draco saw her as an adorable mess.

“I’m baking.”

“Whatever for?”

“We are trapped by the snow again and I need to do something, do you want to help?”

He didn’t. “What do I do?”

She smiled at him. “I have the bases made already; we just add different ingredients to each bowl. Pick something that sounds good.” She handed him a pile of papers with ingredients on it. He pulled out one for chocolate peppermint and one with cinnamon. Most of the recipes he didn’t understand.

“Now what?” He asked thoroughly confused.

“Think of it like potions, follow the recipe and if you don’t know what something is just ask me.”

Hermione was breaking eggs and pouring random things into several bowls at once. When Draco had finished one he showed her the bowl for confirmation.

She smiled and nodded and continued working on hers.

He stirred the mix until it was gummy. “I’ll let you take over after this.”

“That’s fine. I like cutting them out.”

Draco finished the cinnamon mix and handed the bowl off to Hermione and sat down on a nearby stool. Watching her in amazement as she threw the batter on the table rolling it out and cutting it with metal shapes.

“I’ve never seen anyone do that before,” he said amused by her efforts.  

“What make cookies?”

“Yes.”

“That is a pity. My Grandma and I used to do this all the time. Especially, if we were stuck inside because of the weather.”

“Wouldn’t it be faster to use your wand?”

“Of course, but I find it’s more fun to do it by hand.”

Draco was thoroughly entertained “What other muggle magic can you do?”

“Hot chocolate is always an option.”

Hermione put the tray in the oven accidentally grazing her wrist on the hot metal.

“Shit!” She shouted. 

Draco was at her side in a second holding her wrist gently. He said a spell and the red welt already forming turned back into pale skin.

“Who’d have known that Hermione Granger spoke so obscenely.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “I’ll try to refrain from offending your sensitive ears.”

“All set.”

“Thank you.”

Draco realized she had been more than capable of doing the spell herself, but for some reason he had wanted to do it for her.

He ran a finger over the scars that read mudblood.

“I’m sorry.” He spoke softly, the lightness of the room now clouded with a heavy energy.

“You forget, I saw yours too.”

“They had to practice on somebody.” That explained why he was always so covered. Even when the students would swim in the shallow part of the lake he wouldn’t. No matter how hot it was, he said it was undignified.

She suspected that wasn’t the whole truth of it. She was now certain it wasn’t.

Hermione blurted out, “Who do you have to talk to?”

“What?”

“You heard me. Who do you talk to?”

“About what?”

“Anything. When you’re angry, happy, scared, just want to complain about something. I have Ginny or Harry, but who do you have?”

“Moaning Myrtle was always up for a chat.”

It broke Hermione’s heart.

He hadn’t had anyone to talk to for years. And the last one he spoke to was a perverse bitchy ghost.  

“Then talk to me. Tell me something.”

“I don’t have a lot of happy stories for you.”

“Then tell me one of the others. I’ll tell you one of mine.”

She began “I hid my parents and obliverated their memories so that they’d forget me to keep them safe. They were furious when I found them and reversed it. We haven’t spoken much since.”

“My mother tried that with me after the bite. It didn’t work, I could forget for a few weeks and then it came right back.” He said sadly, “your turn.”

“I have nightmares about your aunt all the time. I wake up thinking she’s cutting into me again.” 

“She might be that but don’t call her that.”

Hermione couldn’t read the expression on his face but she didn’t like the hurt she could see. “Your turn.”

He tried to think of something else appropriately impactful, he didn’t know why he felt like talking to her but he was afraid she’d leave if didn’t. “My father used to hit me with his cane whenever I did something wrong. Seems like I was always doing something wrong. I hated him and I was terrified of him. Even after everything he’s done I still love my father. Is that crazy?”

“No, I think we can’t help loving our parents no matter their mistakes. We just want them to love us. So we forgive or don’t know better.”

Neither had any other deep stories they felt like confessing to the other.

The silence hung in the air for a while.

Hermione uneasy with the quiet blurted out “I did a Confundus spell on Cormac McLaggen’s broom because he was being such an arse at Quidditch tryouts.”

Draco stared at her for a moment until the information settled in his mind. Draco burst out laughing until he had trouble breathing.

“Good on you Granger. The bastard couldn’t walk right for a week.” He steadied himself on the counter.

“I felt really of bad about it after.” She said blushing.

“You should have been in Slytherin I swear.”

The timer went off and she carefully took the tray out of the oven and replaced another.

Draco reached for a biscuit one only to have his fingers smacked by a spatula.

“Don’t.”

He pouted, “I just wanted a biscuit.”

“No.” She had fire in her eyes with her warning.

Draco accepted this as a challenge to try to steal a biscuit every time her back was turned. He managed to steal five before she yelled at him.

Hermione set aside biscuits for the few elves and Narcissa.

She and Draco spent the snow day enjoying the biscuits and hot chocolate she later made. Draco realized he hadn’t enjoyed himself this much in a very long time if ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

One day Hermione found Draco sitting in his real bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed. It was torn to pieces every single item in the room broken, excluding a glass of fire whiskey on the floor.

“Why did you do it?” All the heaviness of the first night she’d come to the manor hung in the balance.

Draco knew she wasn’t talking about the room. “I can hurt someone.”

“That’s not a reason I expect from you.”

“Because I did hurt someone.”

Scared Draco was not one she was used to.

Argumentative and sarcastic, even rude was more comforting than this Draco. He was so withdrawn into himself at times that it frightened her.

She closed the door and came closer to him. “Talk to me.”

It took him a long time to speak “I wasn’t allowed wolfsbane, in the beginning, spies were everywhere so Snape couldn’t even give me some at school consistently. I would sneak back here if I could. I was here when it happened. I killed someone.”

The words hung heavy over the pair.

“How?”

“I don’t remember exactly. I was ordered back here and shoved in the dungeon before I changed. Someone else was locked in the dungeon with me. When I was me again, they were dead. I couldn’t even tell you if it was a man or a woman.”

Hermione carefully placed a hand over his, “That wasn’t your fault.”

He looked up at her, “It doesn’t feel that way.” Any old anger she still held for him dissipated when she found the torment in his eyes.

There was no way for her to fix this. “It was years ago, I know it’s hard but you can move past that.”

“I’ve tried. I’ve been careful since then, but this time I missed a dosage. I couldn’t control it. I don’t like being out of control. All I could think about was killing that person and I wanted to stop it.  I don’t even know who it was.”

“Your mother said-

“She misunderstood,” he interrupted, “and I let both of you go with that. This me didn’t intend to try and kill myself but without the potion I don’t think like me. It’s hard to explain.”

“So you didn’t really try to kill yourself?”

“I’m not saying that I’m happy but it wasn’t my intention to die, not like that. At the same time, I wasn’t trying to live if I was half way there it was the easier option.”

“When I came here you were so…” She didn’t know what word to use, damaged, broken, dark? All of them seemed too harsh to say aloud but weren’t enough either.

Hermione was lost for what to say so she just stood looking down at him.

“I think you might get some of it. I don’t have a goal or something I’m working for, nightmares, memories. There’s a lot of guilt that comes with being a Malfoy.” He whispered so softly she almost missed him saying, “I’m lost.”

Her heart broke for him. “I do understand a little. After I found my parents I came back here to-nothing. I didn’t have a boyfriend. My parents weren’t speaking to me. I went back to school and I had absolutely no idea what I should do after that. I think we all had an idea of a future that we probably wouldn’t live to see, and when we survived…well, I hadn’t exactly figured out that part.”

“Why did you pick medicine?”

“It seemed like I could help people this way. I didn’t want to work for the ministry; I was tired of chasing monsters and phantoms over the countryside. At least now I know no matter what I can keep people safe now.”

“You can’t really keep them safe you know?”

“But I can help their pain sometimes, that’s good enough.”

“Is good enough enough?” He asked.

Hermione pondered the question. “It’s a start.”


	9. Chapter 9

Bellatrix loomed over Hermione’s bed. She took her wand and spun it around one of Hermione’s curls.

“We never did finish that talk Mudblood.” The combination of the words and a sudden yank of her hair woke Hermione with a start.

Nails burrowed into Hermione’s throat as the older witch pounced on her covering her mouth. Hermione frantically searched for her wand but couldn’t find it.

With a flick of her wrist, Bellatrix did a spell. Hermione didn’t know which until she realized no sound would come out of her mouth. 

Bellatrix smiled a cold smile “This is going to be fun.”

She pulled up Hermione’s pajama sleeve and began carving into it again.

Hermione thrashed and screamed.

“Granger.”

Her hand got away and connected with Bellatrix’s cheek.

“Bloody hell, Granger.”

Bellatrix shook her and then felt a slap across her face.

She looked around not fully seeing the room. It was well lit and she stared up at Draco barely sitting on the edge of her bed shaking her awake.

“Oh God,” her breath caught. “Not another one.”

He backed away from her. “Are you alright?” Draco spoke softly with concern.

Hermione sat up “I had-

“A nightmare, I sussed that out for myself. You’re shaking.”

Hermione looked down at herself, her hands were unsteady and her body racked with fear. She folded her arms around herself in a feeble attempt to hold herself together.

“The nightmares are sometimes worse than what happened, am I right?”

Hermione could only nod.                                                               

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Hermione bit her lower lip.

“She was in here she was going to torture me again.” Absentmindedly Hermione ran her hand over her scars through her pajamas.

Draco looked away from her frightened eyes; he knew who was tormenting her dreams.  He looked her straight in the eyes “She’s dead. She can’t hurt you anymore.”

“I know, doesn’t help.”

Hermione looked at Draco really seeing him now and noticing his right cheek was reddening as he sat with her.

“Did I do that?” she asked embarrassed.

He rubbed the side of his face absentmindedly “Your hand and my face are becoming well acquainted,” Draco smirked.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’ve had worse, trust me.” When she still refused to look at him he tried to tease her. “Don’t go feeling so tormented over it, in case you hadn’t guessed I had to slap you back to wake you up.”

“Did I wake the whole house up?”

“It’s just Mother and a few elves, all in another wing. Besides these rooms have a silencing ward on them.”

“Why?”

“This is where they’d hide me when I’d change over and they didn’t want to be bothered. I’ve kept them up.”

“Who’d just leave you in here?”

“My father, Bellatrix, anyone tired of me.”

At a loss for anything better to say she apologized. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“It’s not like you were trying to set the house on fire.” He was uncomfortable with the appreciation. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Still, thank you.”

“Get some sleep.” he left the lights on and Hermione only dimmed them some when he left.

 

An eternity of an hour later a knock came on her door.

“Come in,” Hermione called sitting up.

Draco slipped inside the room. “Since neither of us can sleep, how about a stroll.”

Hermione glanced at her clock, “At three in the morning.”

“Not like perfect Miss Granger to go walking around after hours is it?” Draco smirked and turned to go, “Fine, I’ll just go by myself.”

As the door clicked shut Hermione scrambled out of bed.

She magiced on her shoes as she pulled a jumper over her head as she ran to catch up with him.

She froze as she came into the hall.

Draco stood calmly leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. A sly smile slid over his face when Hermione scowled at him.

“So predictable Granger.”

“Arrogant tosser.”

They snuck through the house like children trying not to get caught in the corridors by Filch.

When he led her down to the large room that once could have been a ballroom, but had been where she lay bloodied on the floor while Bellatrix tormented her. Hermione shivered.

“I don’t like this part of the manor.” She’d purposefully stayed to the rooms in the back of the house.

“So I’ve noticed. But it’s just a room and we’re going to change that.”

He flicked his wand and the room was lit up, he then cast a muffliato charm.

She stood in a bare room. It was much brighter than the last time she’d been here.

Hermione held her arms over her chest to comfort herself. She knew Bellatrix was dead and no one was going to torture her and hand her over to Voldemort, but she couldn’t allow herself to relax.

Perhaps she should try that boggart therapy she’d heard about.

Slowly the room turned a more golden color; it made the room feel warmer.

In an upper corner of the room, vines started growing, it reminded her a little of Professor Sprout’s attempt at protecting the Philosopher’s Stone. One by one as the vines trailed down the wall red and yellow blossoms appeared.

Roses.

He was filling the room with Gryffindor colored Roses.

“It’s beautiful.”

A fire appeared in the grand fireplace. 

An elf Hermione didn’t recognize appeared placing several trays on the floor and disappeared.

Hermione frowned, “You know you should really release them.”

“Don’t start,” he groaned. “Mother tried to but they won’t go.”

“She did?”

Draco nodded leading her towards the fire and letting the room darken a bit, though the roses still glowed warmly.

“It was after the inquiries and she’d been through a lot she wanted them all to leave so no one would see her struggle. They just didn’t go.”

“Must be a family trait,” Hermione muttered. “Why would they want to stay?”

“Because for one thing this is certain, they know their place in the house and they feel safe here. No one hits them anymore and secondly they’re fond of us. Several of them were in my mother’s household growing up; they’ve been here my whole life.”

Hermione didn’t comment on them being hit _anymore._ She was positive by now what the cause of the hitting had been, rather who.  Thinking about what he’d said, it brought her back to healing. Did she choose that because it was safe and certain?

“Where are you?” Draco asked.

“Huh?”

“You were somewhere else.”

“I got distracted. So what are we doing?”

“Distracting you more.” Draco pushed the tray of food towards her.

“I _could_ be sleeping,” She said playfully.

“If you were so intent on sleeping you’d have taken a potion to do so.”

He had here there.

“What did it in for you and the ginger?

“Back on that?” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Tell me. I haven’t heard any news in ages.”

That made her feel guilty so she answered him.

“Our first and only date,”

“Bad?”

“Oh it was terrible,” She laughed softly. “We just sat there with nothing to talk about and then we decided just to leave.”

“Press hounding you?”

“That could be awful but we went off somewhere in the middle of nowhere. It wasn’t the attention it was just us.”

“So no chance of the two of you getting back together?”

“Not a chance, we’re still friends but nothing more.” Hermione picked at the food. “You seem awfully interested in my love life.”

“Just making conversation.”

She didn’t believe him. “What about you, any one or dozens who got away?”

“You wound me, what kind of boy do you think I was?” He said in mock offense.

“I think you know exactly what kind of boy I think you were; there were so many rumors about Draco dating this girl and that one crying over being dumped.”

“Never thought that you were such a gossip Granger, and as it turns out most of those stories were false.”

“I am shocked, which ones?” she teased.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Not really.”

No she was positively not interested in Draco Malfoy, the boy who had picked on her for years.

The man who’d taken her flying, and made biscuits with her, woke her from a nightmare, spent the night awake to comfort her.

Not at all interested.

She eased back, “If you weren’t here, what do you think you’d like to be doing?”

“Never thought about it much.”

“Never?”

“My father had decided I would work in some part of the ministry and be his eyes and ears. I didn’t have a choice.”

“Well, what do you like to do?”

“I’m good with numbers so I could always manage something, but that sounds like hell to me. I always preferred to be doing something. Couldn’t exactly try out for a quidditch team with my issue.”

They let the conversation drift and watched the fire.

“What did you do for Christmas around here?”

“Do? We opened presents.”

“Is that it?” She was disappointed.

“What else do you do?”

“I don’t know out here, but you could have zapped into town and gone to festivals, ice skating, caroling.”

He scoffed.

“Alright I don’t see your family as the caroling type, but winter festivals are fun.”

“My parents had parties sometimes, but I wasn’t allowed to go.”

“That’s sad.”

“Not really, if you went it was all business and trying to find and use information against people. Tell me, what did you do?”

“Draco Malfoy interested in muggle events.”

“Not all of them come on tell me.”

“I liked ice skating. It was more fun at the burrow with Ginny and all of the Weasley’s. And I already told you my grandma and I used to bake….

On and on their conversation went until it was early light and the pair were both tired.

They had an early breakfast sitting on the floor before the fireplace. Hermione went up to her room to dress and Draco cleaned up the room, but not before a tray went clattering on the ground.

Narcissa came to check on the noise, she stopped looking at the mass of roses decorating her ballroom.  

Draco fidgeted “Sorry mother, I’ll remove it.”

“I rather like it, dear.” She said calmly, pausing before she left, “But get those vines off my drapes.”

“Yes, mother.”

He did attempt to act embarrassed.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco reduced the wall of roses to just over the fireplace; the effort Draco made had made things increasingly more comfortable for Hermione.

She wasn’t going to spend her free time in the dungeon, but Hermione no longer feared the rest of house thanks to Draco’s spell.  

In return, Hermione attempted to be more accepting of Narcissa’s company, whom she found was just as lonely as Draco. And truthfully, a little of herself. Hermione had thrown herself into work and studying after leaving Hogwarts, she didn’t get out much as everyone was busy pulling themselves together.

Hermione considered the Malfoy’s actions and what she’d been told by Harry.

When they were fighting Voldemort, Draco was afraid for his life and had been pushed by his father into a life he didn’t want. Good people had believed him worth saving.

Narcissa had saved Harry’s life; she’d defied Voldemort, for Draco. She couldn’t be all bad if she loved her son that much.

Hermione believed that probably drove a lot of Narcissa’s actions. She was initially cold and reserved but slowly warmed up to Hermione as well.  

Hermione felt the isolation deeply. Out here there was nothing and no one to associate with.

She’d only been there a couple of weeks; she imagined that being here for the past three years had not helped anything for the two of them.

They were all essentially exiled to this house with all its memories.

In an effort to be more social Hermione began taking her meals with both Narcissa and Draco. He would ask her questions about her muggle life which seemed to interest his mother enough.

Hermione found that Narcissa was nothing like her deranged sister, she was calm and collected. Perhaps not the most outgoing person, but intelligent, strong, and very devoted to Draco.

 

One afternoon Hermione received an owl.

“Anything interesting?” Narcissa asked her over tea.

“One of my girlfriends is in town for a few days, she’s abroad quite often.”

“Then you should spend time with her,” Narcissa offered kindly.

“Really?”

“I’d expected Draco to need more care when I contracted you, but as things have changed you need not be bound to the house.”

Hermione hadn’t asked if she could leave, why hadn’t she?

Surely as Draco was much more settled than when she’d arrived she could have taken the floo out or left and merely checked in regularly. So why hadn’t she?

“I think I will send her an owl after tea. It would be nice to see her.”

 

The heels of her shoes clacking against the stone flooring alerted him to her presence long before she entered the library.

Hermione appeared wearing a blue halter dress and heels.

“Well, you’re certainly dressed up.” He looked her over admiring the look.

“Ginny sent me an owl earlier, she’s in town for a few days, some of us are getting together to visit. We’re going to Winston’s.” Draco watched her dress swish around her knees as she walked.

“Wouldn’t know it, I haven’t been out for ages.”

Hermione pulled the book out of his hands. “Well, get dressed Malfoy, because like I said _we_ are going out.”

“Why?”

“Doctors’ orders. I’m sick of being stuck in this house and you’ve been in here a lot longer. We are going out and attempting to have fun.”

“Really Gryffindor’s Princess with the Slytherin bad boy, what will the papers say?”

“Nothing because we won’t be us.” Her eyes sparkled, like honey swirling through whiskey.

“Don’t follow you.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” More than he should he thought to himself.

“Hold still.” She pulled her wand and recited an incantation he didn’t know.

Draco saw his reflection in the window, his hair was light brown non-descript, he looked plain. “The Hell Hermione what did you do to me.”

“Calm down it’s a glamour.”

“More like a de-glamour,” he complained.

“We do this once in a while; no one knows who we are so they leave us alone. It’s easier than polyjuice but we can only change our faces.”

“You weren’t kidding about the press hounding you.”

“You get used to it in a Ginny’s taught us all a few interesting hexes kind of way.”

She performed the same spell on herself and her face shifted to nondescript features with short blonde hair.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

She took Draco’s hand and Hermione apparated them to the club.

She wobbled a bit on her heels. Draco steadied her.

“Thanks.”

Still holding onto his hand she led the way.

“Who’s here?” He asked as they headed for a table.

She whispered in his ear “Red shirt and black dress is Harry and Ginny. Green shirt is Oliver Wood. I don’t know who the other women are.”

“And who am I supposed to be?”

The look of horror he expected at introducing him to her friends wasn’t there. “We don’t use our real names here so make something up. We don’t talk about anything bad only happy things and we drink and dance, and we drink.”

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Jane.”

Harry waved them over and stood up and hugged Hermione.

“How’s my cat?” She asked holding on to her old friend, Draco pushed his jealousy down, or tried.

“Terrorizing the burrow with his ugly mug.”

Hermione slapped his arm.

Harry asked with a warm smile, “Who’s this then?”

“Austen,” Draco said holding out his hand.  

Hermione smirked, as the Harry introduced everyone by their fake names.

As they inched closer to the table Hermione froze.

Draco got nervous. He assumed it was her ex, come to visit his sister or something he’d done wrong already.

“What is that?” Hermione asked pointing at Ginny’s left hand.

“Oh this,” Ginny held up her hand nonchalantly “just a little bauble.”

“You didn’t.” She squealed animatedly at Harry. “You didn’t say anything, you prat.”

He flushed furiously.

“Maid of honor?” Ginny asked.

“Of course I’m so happy for you both.”

“It’ll be a while, the season is still going on, so don’t get over-excited,” Ginny said.

“Too late.” Hermione was bursting with excitement. It was something Draco hadn’t seen in her time at the manor.

“Congratulations,” Draco said warmly “it’s about time you did it.”

“Isn’t it?” Ginny teased.

“I think drinks are in order.” Wood said.

“Next round is on me,” Draco said, gesturing towards the bartender.

Drinks flowed and the entire group got on well.

The women all danced together in a group. The men talked about Quidditch. Draco felt his eyes drift towards the dance floor. When Oliver went off to the bar Harry spoke to Draco.

“I haven’t worked out exactly who you are, but don’t hurt her.”

“Pardon?”

“Her-Jane,” Harry corrected, “never brings anyone with her to anything so she must think you’re pretty important. She’s tough but don’t break her heart.”

This amused Draco, there was no way he’d be saying that if he knew who was behind the glamour. “Is this the metaphorical older brother talk?”

“More of the her best friend works where he can make you disappear without a trace and not get caught talk.” Harry slapped his hand on his shoulder.

That was more expected.

It caused Draco to laugh. “Trust me if anyone is getting their heart broken it won’t be her.”

Draco took a long drink from his glass and followed her out to the dance floor.

She laughed at him when he bowed slightly and offered her his hand.  

She grabbed it and let him spin her around. The group coupled off and continued drinking and dancing.

When Hermione and Draco were at the table alone he caught her smiling up at him.

“What?”

Hermione smiled “I just didn’t know you could play so nice with others.”

“I believe it was the Gryffindor’s who refused my friendship.” He’d have killed to see that smile on her actual face.

“And you started being a git right after.”

“You wound me Gr-Jane.”

“I think you’ll recover _Austen_.” She arched an eyebrow at him in challenge.

Whatever Draco would have said was cut off by Ginny “Come on you two, I won’t be home for another month and I want to dance.”

“Your people need you.” Draco stood pulling Hermione up with him.

A few exhausted hours later everyone bid their goodbyes and went home.

Hermione held onto Draco’s shirt and his arms were wrapped around her waist as they dissaperated back into the library.

The dizzying effect of dissaperating made Hermione’s head spin. She couldn’t move.

They were too close. And Draco was looking at her too intensely.

He leaned down to kiss her

“Wait.”

“What?” Draco froze. 

“I want to see you.”

She muttered something quickly and their faces returned to normal.

His lips met hers.

She ran her fingers through his hair.

It was soft and tentative, fueled by a touch too much to drink.

Something made a noise down the hall and the pair broke apart.

Whatever magic it had been, was broken.

“Goodnight Draco.” She whispered and went to her room. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11.

He found her the next day curled up on a sofa in the library. “Good morning Hermione.”

Her cheeks tinged pink as he said her name. “Good morning Draco.”

A large owl tapped at the window, Draco opened it and took the package giving the owl a treat.

“What are those?” Hermione attempted to stay disinterested but nothing happened in the house. Even a delivery of soap would have been something to occupy the time.

He stood at the table unwrapping each bundle with a huge smile on his face, “Come and see.”

Hermione rose and followed him to the table. “You purchased more books.”

“I needed some new ones.”

“Of course you did.” Hermione looked at the titles and authors. “These are muggle books.”

“Ah, but very good ones so I hear.” He unwrapped a few more books that were magical. “Take your pick.”

Hermione studied the description of each one before grabbing a muggle novel and returned to her sofa. Draco took another and sat on the one facing her.

They kept sneaking glances at each other until finally, Hermione couldn’t take it any longer.

“Are we not going to discuss it?” She said closing her book.

“I thought that gentlemanly. You were drunk.”

“Neither of us was that drunk.” She replied. “But I am employed here for now.”

“And if you weren’t employed here?”

“But I am.”

“You didn’t answer me.”

Hermione thought it over, somewhere they’d gone very quickly from civil acquaintances to friends to something else. “If we weren’t here, I don’t know. You’re different here than you were at school. I’d have to know if you changed again out there.”

“I think I got on with your friends pretty well as you pointed out so I don’t think that you believe that.”

“Maybe not, but that’s my answer for now.”

Instead of sulking like she had expected, Draco considered her.

“Alright,” he said, returning to his book, “for now.” ‘

 

 

She opened her book but couldn’t concentrate. Hermione honestly didn’t know what she would have done if she weren’t there for a job. For one thing, she wouldn’t have been there to start with. That had pushed them together nearly every waking minute.

But then again that wasn’t entirely true.

Hermione was admittedly a studious bookworm. It was not out of character for her to seclude herself to work or read. No, she had willingly sought out Draco to spend time in his company.

And as Narcissa had said she wasn’t bound to the house, she’d never asked to leave despite the boredom because she enjoyed her time with Draco.

This new Draco was kind and more mature than the one she’d known before and he’d done many things to make her stay feel more like home.

The truth was she didn’t want to open herself up to something that was probably going to end the second she went home.

She couldn’t handle having hope only to have her heart broken.

 

 

They’d had a competitive relationship first year and he was cruel to her, which ruined any attempt to be friends with her but he realized he’d fancied her in a childish way from the start.

Being with her nearly constantly for weeks without distraction gave him the chance to really see her as an adult.

Draco had already fallen and fallen hard.

He’d felt like she was slipping away.

And that terrified him.

She didn’t judge him for any of the things he’d done, he’d told her things that no one else in the world knew. It wasn’t just that he’d found a friend in her, it was more.

When she’d mentioned her old boyfriend he was jealous, when she wanted to do something he would go along with it when he didn’t want to just to make her smile.

All of the girls he’d dated or tried to befriend at school wanted something from him, be it gifts or the status of being associated with him, but Hermione was far from that.

She wanted to understand him. Had anyone ever done that before he wondered?

She asked him his opinions and questions about himself. His money didn’t buy her attention, she gave it willingly. He’d bought her the books and delighted in her smile and the funny way she scrunched her face up as she concentrated on them.

Hermione knew about his werewolf status and didn’t appear bothered by it.

Discussing something more as a possibility, she hadn’t said no.

He sensed that she was more than willing to start something with him, but he didn’t want to scare her off. So he’d be patient and hope that in a few weeks’ time she wouldn’t run away.


	12. Chapter 12

The days leading up to the full moon were stressful.

Hermione made Draco the wolfsbane potion and made sure he drink it each night before the full moon.

Hermione watched him become more disheveled each day, be it his nerves or the transformation. He was exceedingly tired and the twitchy.

He lay next to her on the library sofa as she read the books he’d bought for her and she would brush her fingers through his hair as she read to him.

Hermione caught herself doing it without realizing it. It was slightly intimate, but the contact seemed to relax him so she continued.

 

The night before the full moon he paced back and forth as Hermione worked.

“I know you’re agitated but if you can try to relax it will help.”

“Relax, right. That’s so easy to do.”

“It’s going to happen regardless of what you do so just sit down a moment.” She didn’t want to goad him and let him sulk and complain as she added the ingredients to the potion for the next day. She’d been friends with Harry and Ron for a decade; she was quite used to a boy moping.

Truthfully she only half listened because she was so focused on the potion. Once she was finished she sat down on the sofa.

Narcissa came and asked them to come down to dinner,

“I’m not hungry,” Draco replied.

Narcissa was used to the moods by now and let it go, “Very well, Hermione the invitation still stands.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy.” She waited not wanting to leave Draco alone. “Come and sit down.”

“No.”

She had let him go on for quite a while and was losing her patience with him. “Why are you acting like this?” she asked calmly.

“Because I’m a monster,” he shouted, “and both of you should just let the freak alone.”

 _Freak_ and _monster_ did it. “You are not a freak.” She screamed at him jumping up from the sofa.

It caught Draco off guard. It didn’t matter that he was over half a foot taller than her, Hermione was in attack mode. 

“Now you listen here,” She snapped. “Everyone is doing the best they can for you. So don’t you dare go insulting yourself, or your mother or me for caring about you.”

“I know you’re under a lot of stress, but that doesn’t give you any right to treat your mother like rubbish, nor me for that matter. You are not the first person who suffers from being a werewolf that I’ve known, and he was kind and decent and don’t you ever let me hear you call yourself a monster again.”

“I’m going down to eat like your mother offered if you want to stay up here and complain like a spoiled child that’s fine but I do not have to stay up here and listen to it.”

Hermione slammed the door on her way out of the room and went down to eat with Narcissa.

She knew she shouldn’t have yelled at him and the effects of the transformation were not pleasant but she didn’t like him putting himself down. She slipped into a chair at the table silently fuming.

Had she not been furious she might have noticed the corners of Narcissa’s lips turned up.

“It’s not entirely his fault,” Narcissa began. “He becomes melancholy around the moon, I don’t know if he can help it. I think he’s more agitated this time.”

“Why is that?” Hermione asked harsher than she intended.

“He’s been quite careful the last few years, missing a dosage last time shook him.”

After a few minutes, Draco descended the stairs and took his place at the table. He regarded Hermione with wide eyes.

“What?” She snapped.

“It’s just that…you are really scary.”

He was sure she would slap him until she burst into laughter.

 

 

“No,” Hermione said, “It’s not necessary.”

“Granger, I get to choose this.” Draco insisted on being locked in the dungeon before the full moon rose.

“Fine, but I’m staying with you.”

“No, it’s dangerous.”

“Please, like I said you’re not my first werewolf,” She tried to tease him.

“Please Hermione. Just in case you didn’t get it exactly right.”

“I don’t mess up, Draco. Not when people’s lives are at stake.” He still mostly called her Granger, when he did use her given name it was important. “But if that would make you feel better then that’s what we’ll do.”

Narcissa gave Hermione the key to the smaller room within the dungeon and she locked Draco inside.

She left for a short time, and as the evening approached she returned.

“I told you not to stay,” Draco said through the bars.

She looked in at him. “I didn’t stay, I left, now I’m back.”

“You are so stubborn.”

“Back at you.”

“Go back upstairs.”

“No, thank you. If you’d like to escort me upstairs I’ll go but I’ll come back.”

She almost dangled the key to point out he couldn’t get out but thought it too childish. Instead, Hermione began reading aloud from the bench outside of the cell.

When he changed it sounded painful, but Hermione stayed where she was like he’d asked her too. When it was over she looked in on him, he’d turned into a large pure white wolf. It was nothing like Lupin’s transform without the wolfsbane.

Through the grates in the cell, she called his name. Blue gray eyes looked up at her.

“I told you I wouldn’t mess it up, but you are too stubborn to listen to me.”

The look on the wolf’s face implied he did not agree with her comments.

“Don’t look at me like that. Now I’m exhausted and I’m not spending all night in the dungeon. Let’s go.”

She unlocked the door.

He didn’t move. “Draco Malfoy, I hate these dungeons. It’s cold, it’s damp, and it will give me more nightmares. Upstairs now.”

He obeyed and led her up the stairs.

She went into her room and held the door open. Draco walked over to the bed and looked at her.

“Oh go on, honestly.”

He jumped on the bed and lay down.

She pulled her shoes off.

“I suppose it would be too much to ask you to turn around.”

He only stared back at her.

“Oh, now you magically don’t understand what I’m saying? Fine, you stay right there.”

She took her pajamas into the bathroom and changed there.

“I should make you go back to your own rooms.” Hermione crawled into bed and pulled the covers up around her. Draco snuggled up against her.

“Goodnight.”

 

A human arm was wrapped around her waist. Hermione had to admit it felt nice to have someone to cuddle with. She drifted in that space where you’ve woken up but don’t admit it. 

“Bloody Hell.”

Draco ripped the blankets off of Hermione furiously.

“ _Lumos_. What’s the-Oh.” Hermione tried not to giggle but failed.

She realized that Draco was completely naked except for the blush creeping over the upper half of his body from under the blankets. As meticulous as she was, Hermione had overlooked this one aspect.

“It isn’t funny.”

“It is a little bit. I didn’t know you could blush. Your injuries have healed up quite nicely by the way. The new scar potion is working fantastically.”

“Thanks ever so,” he glared at her. “Can you please get me some clothes?”

“Since you said please.”

She crawled out of bed and went down the hall to his room and grabbed the first things she found in a drawer. It seemed a little intimate to be going through his things like this.

She knocked on her door and waited before throwing the clothes into him and shutting herself in the hall.

“I’m clothed now,” He said through the door and Hermione came back into her room. “In fairness, I think you should strip too.”

“I didn’t see anything I haven’t seen before when I treated your wounds, sorry no show.”

He was wearing a t-shirt which she’d never once seen him in.

She sat next to him on the bed

“Was this from before too?” she ran her hand over where the dark mark used to be now covered with scars.

“No that was on purpose. I did it during a change but it wasn’t an accident.”

“You should take better care of yourself; there are people who don’t want you to hurt anymore.”

They both glanced at the clock.

“Am I being kicked back to my room?”

Hermione had no idea why she didn’t send him back to his room. She climbed back into bed and flicked off the lights. 

“Go back to sleep.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t find any info in the HP world if werewolves stay in wolf form during the days of a full moon. I chose to go this way with it just to make it awkward.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione noted the depressing way he’d been acting when she first arrived had gone. She’d stayed a month and a few extra days. It was time for her to go home.

She’d bid Narcissa goodbye after breakfast and thanked her for her hospitality. Narcissa thanked her for caring for her son and invited her back to the manor whenever she wished.

Standing with her bag and her supplies, she was prepared to leave.

She and Draco stood awkwardly not really sure how to say goodbye.

Draco started. “If you’re not too busy saving the world drop me a line.”

“You could write me too, or visit me in London. There’s a great chips place by my flat.”

“Don’t forget this.” Draco placed a wrapped bundle in her hand, which she knew was a book.

“Thank you, what is it?”

“Just look at it later.”

She offered him a strained smile and dissaperated, finding herself alone in her flat. The dizzying effect made her sway; this time there was no one to catch her.

It was deathly silent and it unnerved her.

She should probably go into work instead she lay on her bed and felt empty in the silence.

 

 

Draco walked through the empty house like a zombie, he felt each of his steps echoing around him.

“Did she leave?”

“Yes, Mother, she went back home.”

“Good, she shouldn’t be here,” Narcissa spoke flatly. 

“Is it her status, Mother? Really, I thought you liked her. And you are the one who hired her though I’m sure it wasn’t coincidental.”

“Sit down Draco, we need to discuss some things.”

He did as instructed.

“I want you to leave.”

“Excuse me?”

“Draco, I wasn’t able to protect you. Your father wanted to be on the side he thought was right. I was on the side I thought would win. In a fight for you, your father would have won. I did what I could but you have paid a price more dearly than I could have imagined.”

She stood and looked out the window looking into the nothingness of the snow covered grounds. “This place poisons everyone who stays here.”

“When I came here after I was married, it seemed so cold and dreary. I thought I can change all of it, make it beautiful and warm. But there’s something here that drains that hope out of you. Perhaps it was just living here with your father and his ideals.”

“Were you ever happy here?” He’d never spoken to his mother like this, happiness wasn’t required. Loyalty and obedience were.

“We were happy for a time and then things changed I couldn’t even tell you how or what changed us but it did.”

“I can see it changing again. You’re smiling again and I don’t want to lose that. I’ve heard you laugh for the first time in years. She’s been good for you.” She kissed his forehead. “Your young lady has goals, aspirations, a life. I want that for you as well.”

He sat thinking over what she said.

“Did you arrange for her to be here, Mother?”

Narcissa appeared a bit wistful, “It may surprise you but no, that was entirely a coincidence. I requested the best they had who would be discrete. Imagine my surprise that they sent the witch you’ve had feelings for since you were a child.”

Draco startled at that. “I never told you that.”

“You didn’t need to, a mother can tell,” She smiled softly. “You are my son and no matter the difficulties we have I want the best for you.”

 

Draco went back to his real room and looked around it.

He took out his wand and put the room back together. He repaired all of the furniture and every item he’d destroyed.

This had been his prison and salvation as a child, hiding here from his father’s anger or just feeling like a nuisance.

He walked through the empty corridors back to the room she’d stayed in. It was warmer than the others somehow.

He had to admit it to himself, he was completely buggered.

He was in love with her, he’d always liked her, even when she was an insufferable know it all.

But she was smart and confident. Spending so much time with her the past month had pushed his feelings into love.

Had he behaved differently long ago then things could be so different now.

Things wouldn’t be easy, could he even do that to her?


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione woke with a knock on the door. She’d been reading on the couch and dozed off.

“Hold on a moment.” She grabbed her wand and went to the door.

She’d been home a week and was still feeling out of sorts, she’d go to work, come home, sleep, go back to work.

Her wand clattered on the ground.

Draco knelt down and picked it up and handed it back to her.

“I heard there was a great chips place down the street.” 

Hermione stared at him. He was really there. He’d had his hair cut and she noted how the coat he’d worn when they went flying wasn’t hanging off him like it had been. The dark shadows on his face were gone. He looked beautiful.

“I’ll get my bag.” She reached and started out the door.

He blocked her way. “Not that I care but you might prefer to put on some clothes.”

She looked down at her pajamas and blushed. “Right.” She’d planned on staying in today and hadn’t bothered getting dressed.

She rushed into her room.

Draco stepped inside and shut the door.

The cat eyed him curiously, walked over to its bowl and smacked it with his foot and looked Draco dead in the eyes. When Draco didn’t move Crookshanks hit the bowl again.

“I think your cat’s commanding me to feed him.”

“Oh, it’s in the cabinet next to the fridge.”  She yelled through the door.

He plopped some food into the bowl. “There, fur ball.”

Crookshanks nodded at him like his father had done with servants and began eating.

He wandered around the small room and sat down. He noticed the book he’d given her unopened, a quill and half written letter on the desk.

A letter to him. There were several crumpled up on the floor that had missed the bin.

He considered taking one when Hermione’s door opened.

“I’m ready.”

He helped her with her coat and they went off.

 

It was a bit strained out in the real world because people were definitely staring at them. At the moment Hermione wished she lived in a muggle area.

“Just popping in for a visit then?” She asked cautiously.

“Thought I’d rather stay a while. If that doesn’t bother you.”

“Why would it bother me?” She quipped. “What are your plans?”

“Nothing concrete. Thought I might get a flat. I have a few connections that I’m asking about.”

Hermione eyed him a bit nervously, “You’re looking much better.”

“I had excellent medical care.”

“So, what now?” She asked.

He didn’t really have an answer.

They both glanced away as they both heard their names from a nearby table.

“Since we are so public at the moment, why don’t we enjoy lunch and the future can wait till later.”

“That sounds like an excellent plan.”

 

 

Hermione hung her head at the headline. Merlin how she hated the press.

**_Houses Collide_ **

_Former rivals Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger seen canoodling together over lunch._

“We were not canoodling,” she said to the paper. Crookshanks hopped into a nearby chair and looked at her. “Well, we weren’t,” Hermione swore the cat rolled his eyes at her.

The article, if you could call it that, went on to describe what each of them wore, what they ate, how many times they had laughed. Even going into excruciating detail about how Hermione had reached out and touched his arm at one point.

Her phone rang. She liked having one around when magic wasn’t convenient and had gotten a few of her friends to get one as well. “There is a very interesting article in the Prophet.” Hermione could hear Ginny smirking through the receiver.

“Oh yes there’s a nice one about Kingly passing some important legislations I noticed.”

“Huh, funnily enough, that isn’t the one I was talking about.”

“We were not canoodling!” She shouted into the receiver.

“But you were at lunch together?” Ginny’s voice practically sang like the annoying little sister she could be.

“Yes.”

“Those pictures look pretty cozy. Is Draco the mysterious Austen?”

“You should work as a ministry interrogator.”

“Answer the question, I need solid confirmation.”

“What tattoo did I get at your birthday party?” She had to make sure it was actually Ginny, it was a trick they’d started doing after fifth year. 

“Nothing you got your ears double pierced and tried to dye your hair black.” 

She sighed unfortunately it was Ginny.  “Yes, Draco is Austen.”

“And are you two an item?”

“I don’t know what we are exactly.”

“But you’re friends.”

“I suppose so.” Hermione admitted.

“More than?”

“Maybe a little.”  

Ginny was on the edge of her seat. “Have you kissed him?”

“Only once.”

“Oh, Hermione that’s great.”

She fully expected a tirade of some sort. “What?”

“He seems like he grew up and you were so happy when I saw you.”

Hermione softened, “You know I thought he’d still be a spoiled brat but Gin, he’s different than what I expected.”

“So why not go for it.”

“Maybe, you’re right. Why not?”

 

He was on the other side of the door when he heard part of her conversation.

When he was certain she’d stopped talking to whoever it was he knocked.

She opened it. “Draco you have to stop showing up before I’ve gotten dressed.”

“Sorry,” he shifted nervously. “I just wanted to talk to you about-

“I saw it. Come on in.”

As soon as the door shut he loudly blurted out. “I’m so sorry.”

“About what?”

He arched an eyebrow at her.

“Oh, that. That’s not your fault. Have you had breakfast yet?”

“No.”

“Sit down.” She began making tea and toast.

“I guess the future is right now,” Hermione said as she pulled things from her cupboard.

“I suppose it is.”

“Let’s state the facts.”

“Give me your concerns; know you well enough to know there’s a list.”

Hermione began,            

“I’m still going through healer training  
Your mother would hate it  
I’m unfortunately the center of gossip columns which means you can be outed easily  
We don’t know each other that well”

“Are those all of your concerns?” He asked when she stopped talking.

“Mostly.”

“My turn.  
I don’t mind if you’re busy  
My mother would _not_ hate it, she likes you a lot  
It might come out, it could come out anyway without you  
I think we know each other well enough to start, that’s what dating is for  
You are also no longer an employee as you put it once.”

“Those don’t seem like concerns.  Those seem like counterarguments.”

“Just corrections.”

Hermione gave him a look.

Draco sighed. “Fine, my concerns are  
Werewolf  
My past  
I’m selfish  
You didn’t open the book”

“We’ll deal with it  
I’ve forgiven you  
You’re not as selfish as you think  
I couldn’t do it yet”

“Why not?”

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip. “I was afraid that you’d say goodbye or worse not tell me goodbye and then break my heart.”

Draco inched closer to her. “You wanted facts. The facts are I found a flat and a job, and most importantly I am absolutely crazy about you.”

“Ginny seems thrilled which means she’ll get Harry on board with it if he has an issue, but I don’t care what anybody thinks about this.”

“You really want to do this?” He turned her around.

“I didn’t think you would.”

“I wasn’t sure you’d be interested in a relationship. You weren’t exactly at the manor.”

“I was working,” she huffed out.

“What about when you kissed me?”

“I-I-” she stuttered, “I wasn’t working that night.”

Draco smiled. “I really want to kiss you,” He said honestly.

Hermione answered with a smile, “You should do it then.”

She pulled on his shirt and he lowered his lips to hers. Less tentative than their first kiss but still unsure. He kissed her until the kettle whistled.

Hermione turned to shut it off. “One last question, when do I get to see your flat?”

That was that.

 

 

Draco came back around that evening and took her to casual dinner in part of muggle London. 

“This took a bit of conniving to get a recommendation, I didn’t know if it would be good or not.”

“Why did you pick this restaurant?” Glancing around she noticed that no one was watching them and it was a thrilling feeling.

“Because it’s muggle,” He said casually. “I figure you’d be more comfortable without the press shoving their faces into the glass trying to decipher what you’re eating and drinking and what does it symbolize.”

Hermione’s face lit up with a bright smile. “That was very thoughtful of you.”

She sipped on her drink. “You mentioned you found a job, doing what?”

“Interestingly enough potions development and research. It’s not bad I can set my own hours and work on my own passion projects when I choose.”

“That sounds interesting.”

“The work itself is, but I’m primarily alone in a lab, I think I only got it because Slughorn vouched for me with another old student of his. I’m a bit of a social pariah.”

“I’m sure you’ll show them how valuable you are in no time.”

“What about the Medi-Witch? Burning the midnight oil?”

“Classes are over until New Year, so there isn’t anything to do right now.”

“Come off it. I know you; you have coursework for next year or specialty texts that you’re pouring through.”

Hermione’s mouth pursed into a scowl while her eyes sparkled, “I may have picked up a few books on possible focuses to explore at a later date.”

Draco smiled, he knew exactly how she was.

“Did you try to get the coursework ahead of time?”

“I will not dignify that with an answer.” She had. “How is Narcissa coping without you? It’s so lonely there when there are others in the house.”

“Surprisingly well, she’s decided to get away for a time. She’s going off after the New Year.”

“That’ll be good for her, after everything that happened.”

“I tried to get her to stay with me or live nearby but she refused.”

They stopped their discussion when the waiter arrived.

They enjoyed dinner and chatted as easily as they had in the manor. They strolled around the shops and he led her into a hole in the wall bookstore that was open late. Hermione walked out with an armful of books which Draco insisted on carrying for her.

“So was this a successful first date?”

“As a proper date, I think it could be deemed excellent.”

He walked her to her door and kissed her. It was far less innocent than their previous kisses.

Her back was pushed into her door and both were far less timid than before. When Draco pulled away Hermione swore she saw stars. 

“I think you should open that book now. Goodnight Hermione.”

Hermione was nearly breathless, “Goodnight Draco.”

Inside her flat, she ran for the book on her desk. She pulled the paper from the leather bound book and examined it. It was old. Gently flipping through the pages, to find it was a first edition of _Pride and Prejudice._

Inside there was a letter.

                _Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind_

_Hermione,_

_I knew better than to inscribe this particular book. You are not one for extravagant gifts, but      perhaps you’ll accept a meaningful one._

_There is no way to thank you for what you’ve given me in your time at the manor, friendship,    understanding, hope._

_I can truly tell you that I would not be here without you._

_You have bewitched me body and soul_

_Yours,_

_Draco_

Hermione thought that might have been the final straw, she was done for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a moment and thank everyone for reading. I've been getting some incredibly kind comments for this work and it humbles me. You are the best & nicest readers on the internet!


	15. Chapter 15

 

They were walking around Diagon Alley one afternoon looking for Christmas presents. Hermione stepped into a shop and told him not to follow her. Draco looked in at the brooms when he noticed Harry a few feet away with a small child with messy black hair.

They made awkward hellos when the child started asking questions. Harry knelt down. “This is your cousin Draco. Draco this is Teddy. I assume you two haven’t met.”

“No,” Draco stood unsure of how to proceed “I didn’t really know his mother.”

Teddy already felt left out he pushed himself forward. “I’m Teddy Wupin,” Teddy stood as tall as he could and held his hand up to Draco who knelt slightly and shook it gently.

“I’m Draco Malfoy, it’s nice to meet you, Teddy.”

“Perhaps it’s time we start over.” Harry held out his hand. “We’re heading over to the Cauldron if you want to join us.”

Draco regarded Harry for a moment and shook his hand. “I’m waiting for Hermione, we’ll be right over.”

He stood dazed as he watched Harry lift Teddy up on his hip. The door chimed behind him.

“Oh was that Harry?” Hermione asked.

“It was,” Draco stood in a bit of a daze.

“Did something happen?” Hermione asked carefully. “He’d told me he’d be nice the next time he saw you.”

Draco snapped out of it and slid his arm around her waist. “Nothing’s wrong, actually we have a lunch date just now.”

“What you and Harry?” She acted hurt and sniffled. “You’re just going to throw me over for the chosen one? Fine, it’s my lot in life.”

“Come on will you.” He kissed her cheek and pulled her along with him taking her shopping bags except the one she refused to hand over.

They sat down to eat and the little boy babbled a thousand questions at Draco who he was fascinated by.

When Hermione was playing with Teddy Harry leaned across the table.

“And _Austen_ , my offer still stands,” Harry said pointedly.

Draco looked him directly in the eye, “Understood.”

“What offer?” Hermione asked.

“Nothing you ever need to worry about,” Draco said. He knew she’d get him to tell her later.

 

 

“Did Draco put you up to this?” Narcissa asked wearily.

“He doesn’t know, I didn’t think I needed permission to spend time with you,” Hermione said softly.  

Narcissa had grown to like Hermione’s straightforwardness.

“I hate to sound-Indelicate but you will probably attract a lot of attention, from the press or otherwise.” 

“Would you rather cancel our outing?” Narcissa asked knowing her reputation full well.

“Oh no, it’s just that sometimes when we go out, we use glamours that make us look like other people to keep the press away. Would you rather go out that way or as yourself? I’m sorry it sounds so terrible out loud.” Hermione felt rude and insensitive speaking like this to Narcissa.

Narcissa merely smiled. “It’s alright. Draco explained how you were able to get around town easier. I suppose I’ll have to face them sooner or later. I can stand it if you can.”

“Right.”

They Floo to Diagon Alley and set off to shop.

It startled Hermione how small Narcissa looked out in the real world. She carried herself in a way that made her appear much taller but she was very delicate looking away from all the grandeur of the manor.

“You have quite the list,” Narcissa glanced over the book Hermione kept referring too.

“I haven’t much family, but I try to make sure all of my friends get something special, and the Weasley’s helped raise me for a good part of my life.”

“It is nice that you care so much.”

“It’s mostly because of Harry, his family ignored him rather well abused and neglected him. They were well off enough it wasn’t about money but they didn’t give him presents for anything. It’s not so much the cost, but I want to make sure the people around me know I thought of them and appreciate them.”

“That’s very sweet. We best get to it, who’s first?”

“I’ve got something picked for almost everyone and I know which shops I need to go to. The problem is your son, I’m having an awful time trying to pick the right thing.”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate whatever you choose.”

“But I want it to be the right thing, and I’m having no luck what so ever. He doesn’t really need or seem to want anything.”

“I’ll try to help but you’ll know it when you see it.”

They’d had no luck in the first few shops.

In one of the shops, a clerk kept muttering insults about Narcissa who graciously ignored it.

Hermione attempted to stay reserved and not make a spectacle of herself.

But she was, after all, Hermione Granger and a Gryffindor.  

“Is there a problem here?” Hermione asked approaching the counter.

“No Miss Granger, it’s just her kind isn’t usually so bold as to come in here.”

“Oh, and what is her _kind?”_

“You know…” She refused to go on.

“If you can’t say it aloud you shouldn’t be muttering it under your breath,” Hermione snapped. “I will have you know she is a dear friend of Harry Potter and directly saved his life from Lord Voldemort.”

Hermione enjoyed seeing the woman flinch at his name.

“I didn’t think that all was true.”

It had all been widely publicized at the time of the trials and Harry had testified quite openly about Narcissa saving his life.

“Well, it is. And if her _kind_ isn’t welcome here, I suppose that includes me as well. I won’t be needing these.” She placed her basket on the counter. “Good day.”

Hermione was still fuming but Narcissa glided out of the shop calmly like nothing was the matter.

“Hermione.” A voice drew their attention as they stepped into the street.

“Ginny, what are you doing home?” The girls hugged

“Our last two games were canceled the other teams came down with something or other. Bother, I’m being rude,” she turned to Narcissa “forgive me.”

“I apologize too. Mrs. Malfoy this is Ginevra Weasley, Ginny this is Mrs. Malfoy.”

“Of course I should have known you were Draco’s mother, it’s nice to meet you,” Ginny spoke warmly and happily to the woman. She knew what role she’d had in keeping Harry alive and would always be grateful.

“Likewise.”

“Ginny is Harry’s fiancée.”

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you. Would you care to warm up a bit I’ve been trying to find something for Harry and for Dad and I can’t find anything.”

Hermione turned “Mrs.-”

“I think it’s time you call me Narcissa and that would be lovely.”

They chatted over lunch Narcissa being much more animated with Ginny drawing her out and talking to her. Most people didn’t give the trio a passing glance and they ordered a few drinks and discussed the holidays. 

While Hermione suggested several things for Harry and said she’d find some muggle contraptions to interest Arthur, she laid her head on the table when she still had no clue what to get for Draco.

Narcissa patted her on the arm sympathetically yet amused. “You’ll find something.”

Hermione muffled an exasperated groan, this day had not gone to plan.

 

 

Several evenings later Draco walked through Hermione’s Floo into her flat and hugged her tightly without a word.

Hermione found it funny that he hadn’t actually hugged her before.

She giggled “Not that I’m complaining but what do I owe the pleasure?” 

Draco’s smile never faulted. “You are amazing do you know that?”

“Not at all, why am I so amazing?” She giggled out her answer.

“You didn’t see the paper?”

“I’ve mostly been ignoring them as of late.”

“Diagon Alley.”

A blush crept up her neck and cheeks feeling a touch embarrassed at her outburst, not that she was sorry. “Oh.”

“There was a bit of gossip about how some war hero was defending Mrs. Malfoy against an incredulous sales person.”

“It does not say that.”

“Word of honor,” Draco spoke quickly and never stopped smiling. “Mother was raving about her day without seeing the paper, first you inviting her out, standing up for her in the shop in front of everyone and then lunch with you and Ginny.” He pulled her up off her feet. “I haven’t seen her so happy in ages.”

“I’m glad, I felt really bad about the shop.”

“She knew it would happen if she went out, which is why she doesn’t leave often.”

“Then why did she agree to go out with me?”

“Perhaps she knew she had the _Gryffindor Lioness_ to protect her.”

“Oh, stop that,” Hermione flushed at the ridiculous name.

“Seriously, she really called you that. She even got a Christmas card from Ginny and Harry, she’s beaming.”

“It wasn’t a big deal we just went to lunch.”

Draco clicked his tongue “You’re not using your brain like you should.”

“Excuse you,” her tone quickly shifted.

“Didn’t mean it that way, you’re always brilliant.”

“That’s better,” she said wearily.

“But it was just lunch to you, but it wasn’t just lunch to _her.”_

“Oh.”

“It was the first time in years that she was politely invited anywhere, then just… everything. You asked her without me knowing, defending her; she hasn’t had a day like that in ages.”

“I was afraid she’d been upset about the shop.”

“Nothing that hasn’t happened to us before, but no one’s defended her.” He looked away thinking. “One question though, did you ask Ginny to find you in the street?”

Hermione shook her head, “I didn’t even know she was in England, it was a total coincidence.”

“It was a happy coincidence then.” Hermione had never seen Draco this blissfully happy before.

“Do you think this happy mood you’re in can grant me one little favor?” She asked sweetly.

“Always an ulterior motive huh?”

Hermione knew he was sensitive about feeling used and started babbling a frantic apology, “No I didn’t know about what I’m going to ask you about until this morning and…”

He kissed her lips gently.

“Only teasing, you could probably get me to do just about whatever right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Wupin instead of Lupin because my three-year-old niece can’t say L’s or R’s well.


	16. Chapter 16

 

“How did you get me to agree to this?” He complained for the umpteenth time. “I’m a Slytherin, I know better than to agree to something without knowing the stings.”

“Don’t pout, you’re a grown man, you can get through a few hours.”

Molly Weasley had been adamant that Hermione and her new boyfriend come to the Burrow for Christmas. Draco was extremely nervous about it.

Ginny for her part had warned everyone to be on their best behavior, and he’d been welcomed.

They were both warmly welcomed and ushered into the family room where the traditional sweaters were being opened.

“Um Mum, this is a bit big,” Ginny complained holding up her giant sweater. “I know you haven’t seen much of me the last few months but I couldn’t have changed that much.”

“God I do look fabulous.” George came strutting around the room with his stomach hanging out of a far too small sweater.

“Oh, dear,” Molly said. “I must have put the wrong tags on them.”

Ginny tried to hand over George’s sweater. “Here George.”

“No, that’s you’re this one’s mine.” He wrapped his arms around his waist to protect his sweater.

“George, give it back,” Ginny scolded him, her cheeks tinged with frustration. 

“You see this, we have a guest and my only sister is trying to steal my first Christmas gift of the year.” George appeared to be near tears, but everyone in the room knew better. “Fine impression to make on your best friends boyfriend.”

“Oh lord, Ginny give it up,” Hermione laughed “he’s never going to give it back.”

“Nor should I.”

“Fine.” Ginny threw the sweater over her head and was drowning in the too long sleeves, it came almost to her knees.

“Fabulous,” Draco said with a false sincerity.

Ginny smiled striking a ridiculous pose “I think this is the next trend.”

“That’s enough you two,” Molly scolded softly. “Now get the rest passed out.”

Hermione got a lovely blue sweater and Draco got a green sweater with silver threads strewn throughout from Molly.

“I hope it fits alright dear; Hermione had trouble trying to get me the size.”

“No, Mrs. Weasley it’s perfect, thank you.” Hermione noticed the strange look flash across his face; she’d never seen it before on him.

When the others had run into the kitchen she whispered to him, “What’s wrong.”

“Nothing, just no one’s gone through the trouble of making me a gift before.”

He was adorable and sad at the same time. She threw her arms around his neck. “You just need to get used to more people caring about you.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“Far too late now, we’ve got our hooks in you now.”

“You’ve got your hooks in me.”

“And I intend to keep it that way.” She placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “But I am a package deal.”

“I think those are fair terms, Granger.” He’d reverted to calling her Granger when he was teasing or challenging her, and she enjoyed it.

The door rattled open. “Sorry, we’re late.” Harry put a large puffy bundle on the ground. As it shed its outer layer in a pile on the floor it tore off yelling “its Chissmiss.”

“It is Christmas Teddy, and we have some lovely things for you,” Molly said sweetly.

“Teddy come back and pick up your coats,” Harry said.

Teddy ran back scooped them up and tossed them in a corner of the kitchen. Harry shrugged figuring for a three-year old that was probably a good attempt. 

“Hello Hermione, Draco.”

“Hi, Harry Happy Christmas.”

Teddy yelled “DWACO,” and went running off into him. The little boy was now sporting pale blond hair and hanging all over Draco.

“Should I be jealous?” Harry laughed.

“You’ll get over it,” Draco shrugged secretly pleased at his cousin’s attention. “Where’s his box, Ginny?”

She tossed it over to him and Hermione helped Draco wrestle the sweater onto the squirming boy.

Teddy would not stop running around shouting and bouncing from one person to another.

Draco had never been around children, “How do you turn it off?”

Harry sat nearby watching the chaos with a resigned face. “We haven’t sorted that out yet.”

The door opened but no one noticed.

“What no love for the two world travelers”

“Charlie,” Molly yelled in delight.

“What am I chopped cockroach clusters?”

Ron stepped in.

Draco and Hermione both stiffened. Draco didn’t want a scene for Hermione’s sake and both knew Draco was Ron’s least favorite person.

Ginny rushed up and out of the room grabbing her brother and pulled him back outside. After a few minutes, they returned Ron with a bleak look on his face.  

Ron and Draco were cordial and both made an effort but didn’t go out of their way to speak to each other too often.

After a few presents were exchanged and more relatives filled the house, Molly shooed the children, which was everyone except Fleur and Victoire and Teddy, out of her house and more importantly her kitchen.

“Right, we’re playing Quidditch,” Ginny announced. “Harry and I are captains.”

“That’s cheating,” Draco said. “You’re on the Harpies.”

“And I intend to win which is why you’re on my team.”

“Yeah, alright.” Draco made what Hermione secretly called his not bad face and walked over to Ginny’s side. He hated to admit it but Draco was very fond of Ginny and her smart mouth.

“George,” Harry said.

Ron sulked “Excuse me, thought I was your best friend, whatever.”

“Charlie.”

“My best friend who didn’t send me an owl for three months.”

“Hermione.”

“Not playing.”

“Come on,” Draco called.

“N-O.”

“One of these years I’ll get you to play,” Ginny complained.

The teams filled with the extended family and girlfriends. All civility which was usually exercised during a match was thrown out the window.

There was a fair amount of cheating in a Weasley family match. Hair would be pulled, brooms would be kicked. Both sides competing for something more than a trophy.

Bragging rights.

Trash talk flew faster than the players.

It was starting to get a bit vicious with the siblings when Draco caught the snitch.

“YES!” Ginny screamed. “I am the queen, we win. Bow down peasants.”              

“I hope you win more graciously at work.” Harry kissed his fiancée on the forehead when she landed.

Ginny was a good sport professionally, not so much against her older brothers.

“Good game,” Harry held his hand out to Draco.

Draco took it smiling. “I can’t believe that I finally beat Harry Potter at something.”

“You usually win at being a sarcastic git,” Harry said with a friendly laugh.

“I’m sarcastic, says ‘ _No need to call me Sir, professor’_ Potter.”

Molly called them in for lunch.

As the others pushed ahead Hermione held back a little to speak to Ron.

“You are being awfully civil,” Hermione said to Ron, who she’d expected to have a bad reaction to Draco.

“Ginny said she’d hex me in some very colorful terms that I never wanted to hear my baby sister say.” He was thoughtful for a moment. “Are you happy?”

“It’s very new, and he’s changed a lot. And yes, I’m happy.”

“I’m glad of that. But if he steps out of line…” He never finished the sentence and looked off.

“What?” She laughed a little.

“Well, I was going to threaten him but maybe it’s better if I sick Ginny on him instead.”

“What’s new with you?”

“It’s going well with Charlie. But I don’t think I love the dragons as much as him.”

“Does anyone?”

“Maybe Hagrid,” they laughed. “So last time and never again, he treating you right?”

“Yes.” Hermione answered smugly “I wouldn’t let him do otherwise.”

“Good. I was hoping you’d say that.”

Ginny sat next to Draco and Hermione sat between him and Ron, being the only seats left open. She flashed Draco a smile and squeezed his hand under the table. He smiled back and lunch was served.

 

Draco played on the floor with Teddy and the new toy broom he’d bought for him. He was already fond of the kid.

Draco looked up when the door opened for a moment he thought it was his mother who had entered the Weasley home.

“There’s my boy,” she reached out for Teddy.

“Gamma!”

Molly spoke “Andromeda, we’d like to introduce you to your nephew.”

“Hello, Draco.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” He replied nervously.  

They sat together for a while away from the others, awkwardly at first, getting to know each other.

Draco found he liked her, she was similar to his mother in many ways but had her own strong personality.

Hermione interrupted them “I’m sorry but Draco, your mother’s expecting us soon.”

“Would—would you consider coming with us?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“It’s been a long time, I know she’d like to see you.” He saw the reluctance in her eyes and added, “She’s alone too.”

She sighed. “Molly, may I have some parchment?” Andromeda called out.

“Course dear, in the desk.”

Andromeda wrote a note and folded it, she didn’t bother to seal it. “Here, tell her I said Happy Christmas,” her smile faltered. “I think it’s time I got this one home. Thank you, everyone for spoiling him rotten.”

“It’s our pleasure and our right,” George replied.

“I’ll bring whatever you don’t take with you over in the next few days.”

“Thank you, Harry.”

“Happy Christmas everyone.” She spoke to the room but looked directly at Draco.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Draco and Hermione Floo into his mother’s Great room.

“I’ll never know why wizards with all sorts of magic at their disposal decided walking into possibly flaming fireplaces was an exceptional idea.”  Hermione dusted off the edges of her dress and coat that had gathered a touch of soot.

“Probably for the drama of it, though I do prefer to fly.”

“There you are I was afraid you’d forgotten.”  Narcissa came forward.

“We are several minutes early mother, besides it’s not like we could forget you.” Draco walked forward and kissed his mother’s cheek.

“Narcissa the room looks wonderful.” Hermione looked about seeing how Narcissa had redecorated and transfigured parts of the room.

“Thank you Hermione, I decided it was time for a change. Diner isn’t quite ready yet.”

Draco still held the letter his aunt had given him. “Mother, we were at the Weasley’s and well here.” He fumbled the letter out of his pocket and gave it to her nervously. “I don’t know what it says but this is for you.”

Narcissa looked at him quizzically and then read the note. She reread the note and snatched Draco’s face and kissed his cheek before running off without a word.

“I guess it was a nice note,” Draco joked.                     

“Don’t expect them to get over everything all at once, but…

“But?” He asked hopefully.

“I think she may be postponing that trip abroad.”

She returned shortly after her eyes glistened like she’d been crying but she was smiling.

He didn’t ask and she didn’t say what was in the letter, they were both that way.

After dinner the three sat by the fire opening gifts, Hermione had given Narcissa several items she noticed her looking at in Diagon Alley, along with some old photographs and school notices of Draco she’d found in her Hogwarts trunk, Draco told her he hadn’t saved any.  Hermione had them copied and framed the nicer ones. Narcissa flipped through each notice and photograph with glee.

“I don’t have any of these photographs. Oh, look how handsome you look here Draco,” Narcissa cooed over the pictures of him as a young man.

“Mother please stop,” He said embarrassed.

“No, this is my house and it is expressly my right to enjoy my own gift,” She said smugly.

“Hermione?”

She spoke so innocently “Oh, I quite agree. It’s her home and I did go to an awful lot of trouble to put them in order nicely. If she happens to embarrass you then that is merely a bonus.” She finished by batting her eyelashes.

“You’re evil, do you know that?” He said dryly.

Hermione beamed, “Thank you.” 

 

Later on, Hermione and Draco sat together by the fire, curled up on the sofa. “You are incredible,” Draco told her.

“And why is that?” She said amused. 

“You found something special to give to everyone, especially me. Mother absolutely adored the album.”

“But I didn’t get you anything, we agreed not to.”

“You gave me you, and you may have given me an aunt and a cousin and a smiling mother. I don’t know what more I could want.”

She blushed and teased him, “Draco Malfoy is such a romantic.”

He looked away, “And um… a bit of a liar.”

Her breath caught in her lungs. _No,_ Hermione thought. _Don’t ruin this._

He pulled out his wand and waved it a long thin box appeared. “I know we said no gifts but,” he shrugged. “I saw this and I thought you had to have it.”

Hermione took the box, and unwrapped the pretty paper carefully, removing the lid to find a small crystal rose that was gold on the outer edges and red at the heart of it, hung from a golden chain.

“I can take it back if you don’t like it. It’s not expensive or anything, but I saw it in a shop and thought it said you.”

“I hope it didn’t really, I’d rather not have talking jewelry.” She slid over to the end of the couch Draco was at and kissed him. “I love it thank you. Can you put it on me?” 

He draped the chain around her neck and fastened the clasp.

“Well?” She asked.

“Perfect.”

“I also may have lied a little bit, but less than you.” Hermione wove her wand and a plain package appeared. Draco opened it to find a scarf, hat, and gloves that matched the sweater that Molly Weasley had made him.

“I did them by hand, except for the gloves. I tried but they’re fickle so I had to magic the fingers on.” She felt a touch of shame at not being able to get them right on her own. “When Molly said she was making you a sweater I gave her more of the yarn I was using.”

He was stunned “How long have you been working on these?”

“I started after I picked up my cat from Molly, I saw her working on her sweaters and decided I could make a scarf and then the hat, but the gloves didn’t work out. I would turn on the television and listen to a movie and knit.”

“You were working on a gift for me for a month?”

“It’s a terrible gift but I wasn’t going to give them to you after we started dating, but I couldn’t think of a blessed thing to give you.”

“Come with me.”

They walked up the stairs to his wing where his old bedroom was, and he opened the door.

“You fixed it?” She asked.

“I thought it was time to repair some of the things I’d broken.”

Not destroyed it was opulent; it was much homier than the guest rooms.

“Why did you bring me here?”

“I need to show you that I meant what I said. Me from three or four months ago wouldn’t even consider half of what you’ve given me to be possible.”

“I didn’t give you anything really,” Hermione was adamant about this.

“You have given me everything,” He said with absolute seriousness. “No one has ever thought I was worth the time to do something like this. You think that all that time making these for me was terrible? These are perfect.”

“Really?”

“I will treasure these,” he wrapped his arms around her placed a kiss into her hair. Hermione barely heard the whispered “Just like I’ll treasure you.”

 

 

Hermione lay in her bed thinking, her fingers playing with the rose around her neck.

There was something seriously there with Draco.

Draco was intense to say the least, but it didn’t bother Hermione.

She knew where she stood with him.

Neither had actually said ‘I love you’ but sometimes actions spoke more honestly than words, and if Draco Malfoy didn’t love her then he was putting on a good imitation.

That thought would have petrified her in her younger years, but now thinking that Draco did or possibly loved her thrilled her. It had been a very long time, but right now Hermione felt an unfamiliar feeling.

Happiness.

 

 

Draco had never been this free with his emotions before her. She really was everything to him.

He thought back on a Christmas his mother insisted he buy a gift for one of his girlfriends during school, he’d asked her to help pick out some jewelry and he’d presented it to her.

She took it out asking if it was real diamonds and gold before deciding it hadn’t cost enough. He returned the necklace and never spoke to her again.  

He glanced at his sweater and the scarf folded across the back of a chair, this was the first time he’d been given someone’s time so freely.

Just like every other night for the past two months, he fell asleep with her on his mind.

 

 

A scream and a thud woke Draco from a very peaceful sleep.

Then something crashed into him.

“Dwaco! HI!”

Draco was now fully awake “What are you doing in my room?”

“I came for bweakfast,” Teddy answered like it was the most logical thing in the world.

“So I better get up then?”

“Yes,” Teddy said with the extreme seriousness only a child can muster.

Hermione stood in the slightly open doorway. “Sorry, he got away from me and he just knew which room was yours.”

“He is my cousin after all,” Draco said haughtily.

“Alright, Teddy let’s wait for Draco with your Gran alright?”

Teddy pouted and clung to Draco. “Wanna wait for Dwaco.”

“He likes me,” Draco smiled.

She folded her hands across her chest, “And you aren’t eating this up with a spoon.” She turned her attention to Teddy, “Okay, how about you and I wait in the hall for one minute and then Draco will be ready.”

“One minute,” Teddy declared as he scrambled off the bed.

One minute later Draco carried Teddy down stairs to the great room.

He found Andromeda and Narcissa sitting together with tea and some breakfast.

For their part, Hermione and Draco ate quickly and took Teddy out to the yard to run off his energy.

“I think you like him.” Hermione joked hanging onto Draco’s arm.

He wore his new hat, scarf, and mittens, finding a warming charm had been added to them. He suggested taking Teddy outside just to wear them in front of her.

“He’s tolerable.”

“Oh come off it, you like him and it seems like he adores is cousin Dwaco.”

“Stop that.”

“Why Dwaco?” She teased.

“If you call me Dwaco again I’ll start calling you Hermy.”

She sobered, “Who told you about that?”

“A secret source.”

Hermione had the sources immediately narrowed down to three, but most likely the informant in a second.

“That stays between us, do you understand _Draco_?” She threatened but held her hand out.

He took it, “Understood _Hermione_.”  

Cautiously Hermione turned the conversation back to Teddy. “He’s quite the handful.”

“I’m not used to children, are they all this loud?”

“Wouldn’t know. No cousins or siblings, the youngest children besides Teddy I’ve ever been around were first years at school.”

Draco hadn’t considered how they were so alike in something like this.

“Still he’s alright.”

Hermione grinned “I wonder if you’re saying that because he’s made himself look like you.”

“Well, he knows quality when he sees it.”

“He certainly does.” Hermione tried to steal a kiss when a snowball hit her in the side.

They turned to see Teddy sticking out his tongue at them.

“Oh that does it.” Hermione tore off after Teddy who squealed and ran.

“Run Teddy,” Draco shouted.

Hermione caught him and tickled him which she knew was his weakness.

Draco stood where he was and watched her toss snowballs past Teddy so they didn’t actually hit him.

Her hair flew around her as she ran and dodged the snowballs. It struck him how easily she fit into his life. He didn’t necessarily fit quite so well in her world, but for her he would try.

There was something in watching the pair that he couldn’t quite explain. It made him feel a little strange.

Lost in thought, a stray snowball hit him in the chest he looked at both of them who stood pointing at the other.

“If you can’t beat them.” He grabbed a handful of snow and began throwing snow at Hermione and near Teddy like she had.

Once they’d gotten cold they were tired and ready to go inside. Teddy refused until the promise of hot chocolate drew him back in.

The rest of the day was spent visiting with Andromeda until Teddy passed out from too much playing and too much food.

It was a truly perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this so soon but some life drama messed up my posting schedule (which is why I didn't post for several weeks) and I thought yesterday was Friday. So after today I'm going to *attempt* to get back to posting at least once per weekend.


	18. Chapter 18

Draco preferred to stick to a routine about the moon phases and Hermione chose to stay with him at the manor.

Much the same as the month before Draco began to wane leading up to the moon, Hermione simply gave him some space when he needed it and tried her best to make him relaxed.

His nerves of the previous months were much less and he wasn’t nearly as agitated, though he confessed that he ached quite a bit in the days leading up to the moon.

It surprised them both when Narcissa came into the great room carrying a suitcase on the second moon day.

“Where are you going?” Draco asked casually.

“Andromeda said she’d like to spend time visiting for a bit, we have a lot to catch up on.”

Hermione asked, “How long will you be gone?”

“I’ll be back in a day or two.”

Draco gave her his keys, “You can use my flat if you’d like Mother if you need a break or you may be in the area.”

She kissed his forehead and thanked him.

“Please Andromeda to tell Teddy hello for us,” Hermione said.

“I will dear.” Narcissa spoke directly to her son, “behave yourself.”

“Got it, no wild parties while you’re away.”

She ignored the flippant remark. “Hermione, if there’s anything you need just send an owl.”

“Thank you, I think I have everything I need.”

She took the Floo and left.

“I can’t believe she’s leaving the house,” Draco sat in shock.

“Hasn’t she gone on a visit before?” Hermione focused on her book.

“Not in over five years.”

Hermione set her book down. “I’m sorry, I should have thought that.”

“It’s nothing, but what was that last bit about?”

“Subtly telling me that if you get hurt to bring her back here.”

“She could have just said so.”

Hermione shrugged, “She loves you, and you are touchy.”

“I am not,” Draco bit out.

“Alright, you’re not touchy.”

“I’m sorry,” He said after a while.

“For?”

“You’re stuck here with me over the holiday; you should at least go out with Ginny or some of your friends for The New Year.”

“I am perfectly capable of leaving if I wanted to, I’d rather stay here with you.”

“But all you’ll be able to do is read and wait.”

“Sounds like a fairly decent evening, if you tell me that I don’t have to wear high heels I’ll be positively giddy.”

“Hermione, listen-”

“No, you listen. I have been dragged out every year for some good fun on New Year’s Eve, my birthday, St. Patrick’s Day, Tax Day.” Draco could hear the exasperation in her voice, “While I enjoy going out with my friends on normal days, I hate drinking holidays.”

“Drinking Holidays?”

“Where the only purpose of the holiday is to get so smashed you don’t know your name, last New Year’s I was exhausted I’d just done a double shift and I wanted nothing more than a hot bath and to sleep for the next week, but I went out to be social.”

“Ginny make you?”

“Yes, Ginny guilted me into it, do you know what happened? Someone threw up on my bag. And the fireworks tend to set a lot of us off with the flashbacks and other things.”

Draco reached out and rubbed circles on the back of her hand, “For that, I’m really sorry.”

“I’m sorry for snapping. But honestly if I want to go out I can go out, you’re a grown man I trust that you can take your potion like you did for years before I came here.”

“Speaking of which, it’s probably time I head down.”

“See you in a bit; just want to finish this chapter.” She picked her book up and found her place.

Hermione heard him mutter “bookworm” under his breath as he left.

A faint smile unconsciously crossed her lips.

 

As with the other nights of the full moon, Draco insisted on being locked in the dungeon and Hermione insisted he would be promptly released after he had changed over. They went into her room as they had the previous full moons.

Again he woke up in the early morning trying to cover himself when he realized he’d forgotten to grab clothing the night before.  It had never been an issue until he started leaving the cells and sharing a bed with Hermione during the transformations.

“There has to be a charm somewhere that keeps my clothes on. Can you please get me something?”

Hermione walked to his room and retrieved his clothing.

She didn’t leave them this time.

They’d taken things slowly, a bit slower than Hermione had expected or liked.

“Can I have some pants please?”

“Sure they’re right here.” From across the room, Hermione held out the sweats she’d found on his chair.

“Hermione,” He warned.

“Draco,” She mimicked his serious tone, but she was teasing.

“Stop being mean.”

“I’m not being mean. I’m making you an offer.”

She laid the clothes on a table and started to pull off the sweater she’d fallen asleep in.

“Hermione stop,” Draco said sternly. Hermione let go of the hem.

That had hurt. She threw his clothes at him and started to leave. “Fine.”

“Wait.” Draco struggled to clothe himself before she left the room and probably the house.       

She didn’t turn around, she was embarrassed and hurt. “Don’t you find me attractive I mean I suppose that can happen, you like me but not enough?”

“Hermione, no that isn’t it at all.” He managed to get her to turn around and look at him.  

“Then what? I know it hasn’t been that long but we spent every waking minute together for over a month. People don’t usually spend nearly that much time together and things usually go a lot further.”

“It’s just that…” He knew in this moment if he didn’t admit it he’d lose her. He spoke quietly, “It’s the scars and I-I could hurt you.”

All her hurt and anger evaporated.

“Draco,” she placed her hands on his cheeks and cradled his face in her hands. “I’ve seen almost all of your scars and they don’t bother me.”

“They’re ugly.”

He’d been raised to believe in power and beauty as everything. She knew that. There was some kind of ridiculous perfection he should meet and nothing could rewire that in his mind.

Or almost nothing.

Hermione stepped away and removed the sweater she wore. Clad in only a bra it revealed all the scars that decorated her body from the war.

“I told you before you aren’t the only one with scars. Tell me, am I ugly?” It was a risk to her pride, but Hermione took a chance on his answer.

He quickly glanced over the markings on her body, “You’re beautiful.”

“Have you ever let anyone love you? Really love you? Let me.”

She kissed him gently and trailed her hands over his arms and his chest.

“But if I scratched or bit you on accident.” He backed away and sat on the bed.

“I trust you, you won’t hurt me.”

“But if-

“If you did, which I don’t think you would it doesn’t matter. Bill had terrible scratches and he doesn’t turn, he just likes rare steaks, which is gross but not fatal.”

Draco hesitated; he wanted her but didn’t want to have something happen she couldn’t forgive. He couldn’t let her be a monster like him.

Hermione saw the wheels spinning in his mind.

Closing the distance between them, she pulled his face up to look her in the eyes. 

“Draco, I won’t push this. If you need time to sort us out that’s fine. I love you.” She kissed him softly. “I’m patient.”

She turned to let him rest more or think.

Hermione made it two steps before being spun around and kissed. She could hardly breathe.

“Are you sure?” He asked when they broke apart for air.

“I’m sure.”

Draco hooked an arm around her and she was flung on her back on the bed.  He began kissing down her neck.

Hermione brushed her hands over the various scars across his skin. A moment of pain filled her heart that this tortured man had suffered so much as such a small child.

Tears threatened to fall if she dwelled on it. There was nothing she could do to change the past, but for now, she could make him feel loved.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer and kissed him slowly. Trying to push all of her feelings out so that he could feel what she felt.

They healed the wounds that had been caused to each other.

“I think you lied to me,” she said later. “I think every last one of those rumors back in school were true.”

“Do you know what I think?” Draco asked without waiting for a reply, “I think you are a goddess.”

“Happy New Year Draco,” she said as sleep took her.

 

 

 

Hermione woke up trapped in the bed. Draco was pressed against her back with an arm locked around her waist.

It took tremendous effort not to laugh at the realization that Draco Malfoy was cuddling her.

She settled into the pillows and stayed contentedly trapped until he woke up.

“Morning,” Draco mumbled, nuzzling into her hair.

“Good afternoon,” She mused looking at the clock on the nightstand. “We need to get up?”

“Do we? Why?” he tightened his grip around her.

“I’m sure there’s a reason.” Her brain spun trying to think of a good reason that she didn’t actually want to find.

“Your potion” she nearly whined at the thought of having to leave the bed.

“Alright, I will leave heaven and go into the cruel unrelenting world.”

Hermione turned over. “I don’t think the next room is that cruel.”

“It’s all the way away from you.”

She smiled he was bloody adorable and infuriating when he pouted. “I will be here later.”

He sat up and stretched. “Promise?”

“You are acting like a child,” she giggled.  

“But you love me.”

He kept his voice light, but Hermione saw the slight tick of his jaw when he said it.

She wrapped herself in the blanket and sat up to clearly look at him. “I do love you. It wasn’t just something to say.”

“I didn’t think that.”

Hermione gave him a look.

“Maybe just a passing thought.”

She struggled to wrap one arm around his neck while holding the sheet above her chest. She leaned her forehead against his. “Listen carefully, I’ve never said that to anyone else.”

“What?”

“I love you; I just never meant it before so I couldn’t. It means something to me.”

“I don’t deserve you.” He struggled to find the words “I-

She pressed her finger to his lips.

“You don’t have to. I know.”

“I just-

“We’ll get there.” Hermione pulled away and tried to make herself look taller. She spoke with her bossiest demeanor she could manage while naked, “But for now go and take your potion.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he stood and made his way to his room.

“Oh, and Draco.”

“Hmm?”

“You might want to put on some pants.”

Draco narrowed his eyes at her and walked out without a word or a stitch of clothing.

He could hear her laughing all the way down to his room.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A few days after the New Year Harry and Ron appeared at Hermione’s door.

“I need to talk to both of you,” Ron said glancing between his two best friends. They could tell it was serious, probably an illness in the family.

Draco removed himself to the kitchen but he could see the group gathered in the living room. Hermione hadn’t told him to go and he didn’t feel like leaving.

Harry and Hermione sat on either side of Ron on the couch, who held his head in his hands.

“I got married.”

Hermione’s hand flew to cover her mouth. Both Harry and she sat in a stunned silence.

Draco watched Hermione’s reaction with great interest.

“Oh Ron,” Hermione began sympathetically; “your mum is going to kill you.”

Harry and Hermione burst into laughter.

He groaned “I know.”

 “I thought someone was dying,” Hermione squealed.

Harry choked through the laughter, “There will be when his mum get’s ahold of him.”

“No seriously what am I going to do?”

“About the girl?” Harry asked through the laughter.

“No about Mum.”

“You could just tell her.”

Draco scoffed from his post in the kitchen.

“Something to say Draco?” Hermione asked sobering a little.

“You two weren’t raised in this world. A pureblood does not marry a girl his family hasn’t met.”

“That’s ridiculously old fashioned,” Hermione groused. “The Weasley’s aren’t as traditional as your family was.”

They looked at Ron.

“Well….” Ron dragged out.

Harry spoke first; this was something they didn’t have any experience with. “You’re not saying that you have to get your parent’s permission to get married are you?”

“No,” Ron admitted, “but I haven’t heard of a single one who just up and married someone without at least meeting them.”

“I’m sure you’re over dramatizing it, just tell them and introduce the poor girl,” Harry said. 

“That is terrible advice,” Draco said from the kitchen.

“So what should he do?” Hermione asked.

“Lie,” Draco answered firmly.

“Oh, so that’s the adult way to deal with problems,” Hermione complained. 

Draco pretended not to notice, “No but it’s the way to deal with _this_ problem.”

“So what if you married me you’d lie to your mother about it?” Draco felt the venom behind the words.

“Don’t twist that. You met my mother, she just so happens to like you. If you hadn’t met her she would hate you on principle and wouldn’t get over it.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Think about Fleur.”

A scowl appeared on Hermione’s lips. Molly only truly accepted Fleur after the baby was born, Hermione had told Draco all about it. 

Both Harry and Ron suppressed the grins at seeing Hermione bested in an argument.

“Fine.” Hermione said pointedly, “if you are so adept at deception regarding scandalous marriages then, by all means, share your knowledge.”

Draco knew he’d pay for this later. He sighed and sat down on a chair completely ignoring Harry and Hermione.

“The girl is she pureblood, half, or muggle-born?”

“Pure,” Ron said.

“So first see how far she’s willing to go because that’s the main point,” Draco said. He thought for a moment piecing the scheme together in his mind.

“The only way you’re going to get out of it is to not be married. Introduce her to your family as soon as possible as your girlfriend, hers meets you, you ask the father for her hand and unfortunately, you’ll probably have to have a family wedding, but it’s that or both your families hate the other for the rest of your lives.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “That’s a bit dramatic, don’t you think?”

“Not exactly,” Ron said.

“What?”

“I’m sure they wouldn’t hate us for the rest of our lives,” Ron paused in thought, “only maybe ten or twenty years. It’s a pureblood thing.”

“And your mother is Sacred 28 isn’t she?”

“Yeah, she’d never get over it.”

Draco now spoke to the others, “It’s the tradition of the old ways. If you get to choose your partner you have to show the respect to the family.”

“That’s just stupid,” Hermione said.

“It may be but it is how things have been. So, Weasley, do you want to be the one to break with tradition?”

“I think I better find Amelia,” Ron said.

“Nice of you to finally tell us her name,” Harry said sarcastically.

“Yes, are we going to get to meet Amelia?” Hermione asked.

“Will it be at our funerals or at your twentieth anniversary? Harry added.

Ron stood and glared at his two best friends, “I hate you both right now.”

“Excuse me,” Draco said offended.

“Fine all three of you. I hate all three of you. You the most,” Ron looked at Draco. 

“Thank you,” Draco seemed rather pleased with himself for what he took as a compliment.  Hermione only shook her head, they were all ridiculous.

“I better get going, get this all sorted.”

Harry spoke up, “Let me know if you need backup.”

“Funny,” Ron groaned. “Malfoy.”

“Um, Yeah.”

They both glanced at each other uneasily gave each other a quick nod.

Hermione and Harry watched the exchange but said nothing.

“Hey Ron,” Harry stopped him before he left, “don’t tell your brothers.”

“I’m not that much of an idiot,” Ron said as he closed the door behind him.

The three remained in their seats quietly contemplating what had just transpired.

“I better go too,” Harry stood to leave.

“This is going to be a disaster isn’t it?” Hermione asked wearily.

“Seamus, petrol, and dynamite worthy,” Harry shrugged.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Hermione smirked.  

 

 

Hermione was quiet all evening, Draco let her be sensing her mood and need to process her thoughts on her own. He fully expected her to blow up at him and his plot.

Without any preamble, she turned off the television and sat on the table in front of Draco. “So would you have lied to your mother over me?” She asked calmly.

Letting out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, “You weren’t raised in the magic world, love you don’t understand it.”

“Then explain it.”

He tried his best not to sound patronizing.

“It’s not the same as the muggle shows you watch, it doesn’t matter if the family doesn’t approve it’s about the introduction. A woman who isn’t properly introduced in pureblood magical families isn’t treated well.”

“By the families?”

“Yes, but also society. She’ll be considered a whore or at best a conniving gold digger.”

“Please,” Hermione dismissed the idea. “Ron doesn’t have money like that.”

“Who are Ron’s best friends?” Draco asked calmly.

“Harry and I,” rolling her eyes at the idiotic question.

“No, Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived, killer of Voldemort, and the most famous wizard in decades. Paired with the gorgeous brains of Hermione Granger, the woman who among other things broke into and out of Gringotts, brightest witch of her age, friends with very powerful people, who also decked me for being an arse.”

“Harry was the one who did all that with the dragon,” Hermione added lamely.

“Whose plan got him in?” Draco asked. 

Hermione chewed on her lip thinking it over, “I can see your point.”

Draco reached for her hand. “To answer your question, yes I’d lie to my mother and anyone else because otherwise in that situation you wouldn’t be safe. The way I was raised there are ladies and whores, no in between.”

“Alright, I forgive your inclination to lie for the sake of Ron’s poor wife, but I don’t like the implication that she’s a whore.”

“It’s not that she is it’s how she’d be treated.” He searched for another way to explain, “Think of what you told me about Fleur and Molly, how would Molly have acted if Bill showed up with her and said ‘Hello Mother haven’t seen you in a year, by the way, I got married here’s your new daughter’.”

Hermione was quiet. Molly treated Fleur very badly at first, it took her a long time to get over all her snide behaviors, she couldn’t imagine it would have been any better had she not met Fleur beforehand. “I concede this discussion.”

Draco could feel the tension melt off her and she relaxed.

“And I’ll concede that it is rather ridiculous and terribly old fashioned, but thankfully my mother adores the ground you walk on,” Draco said pulling her closer to him.

She eyed him questioningly, “What are you saying?”

“Nothing, just that I’m rather glad I’m not in Weasley’s shoes?” He ran his hands up her back.

Hermione giggled as he touched the spot on her ribs where she was ticklish, “And tell me why exactly is that?”

“Because I strongly feel like he is going to mess this up somehow, and Ginny did not get that temper from her father.”

Hermione laughed at that. “Thank you for helping Ron out, even if he does muck it up in the long run.”

“I didn’t do it for him,” Draco shrugged.

Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “I know you don’t like Ron, but thank you for trying.”

Draco didn’t know exactly what to say, so he said nothing and simply held her closer.

 

 

“How’d it go with the Mum and the Missus?” Harry said when they met for dinner a few nights later.

“Bite me,” Ron nearly growled at him.

Hermione asked more politely, “No really?”

“Mum loves her,” Ginny interjected. “Being ginger probably had a hand in that.”

“She’s telling me I better marry her.”

They all burst out laughing, except for Ron.

“Good thing he already did,” a pretty woman with light red hair walked over to their table.

Ron stood and grabbed for her hand, a dopey smile spread across his face. “Everyone this is Amelia, Amelia this is Harry, Hermione.”

“It’s nice to meet you all, and it’s nice not having to pretend around someone.”

“I’d keep that quiet when you’re out though, we tend to be followed around a lot,” Hermione said quietly.

“Got it.”

“I forgot about that while I was away, isn’t it any better?” Ron asked.

Harry sighed, “The press has stopped digging through my bins, but they still follow us most of the time.”

“Not me most of the time,” Ginny added.

Hermione fought off a sly smile, “That wouldn’t have anything to do with you hexing the photographers who tried to get a shot of you snogging Harry a few years back would it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ginny replied flippantly.

Oh yes, she remembered.

The unfortunate photographers had chosen the first night Harry had been able to go out publicly in months thanks to his own traumas from the war. They hounded him and Ginny from the moment they set foot in Diagon. At the point where Harry’s nerves became too much and he _had_ to leave, the photographers found themselves hanging upside down for hours with none of their shots being useable.

Ginny never admitted to being the culprit, but her not admitting it also said enough.

When Ron and Harry spotted one of their old teammates and went off to catch up.

Amelia asked the girls, “So have any tips to keep him in line.”

“Do you like Quidditch?” Hermione asked.

“Love it.”

“Well, you’re set on that one. Food, food is his prime motivation in life,” Ginny added  

“He hasn’t told us anything about you, how did you two meet up?” Hermione asked.

“I’m not exactly an Auror, but our group was investigating some dragon trafficking. Some of the ones we rescued in Latvia had trackers on them. They turned out to have been stolen from the region Charlie and Ron were in so we came into contact a lot. I ended up being placed pretty locally to their camp after a few months and well I guess you can figure out the rest.”

Harry called Ginny over to the other table.

“I was terrified to meet you,” Amelia said sheepishly.

“Me.” Hermione was stunned, “Why me?”

“You’ve been his friend for so long and I know you two were together. I just felt like I could never live up to _The_ Hermione Granger.”

“That was so long ago, we were never really together. And for what it’s worth I think he looks extremely happy with you, which is where he should be.” Hermione paused, “Can I ask you a personal question?”

“Go ahead.”

“I don’t really know it all, but if it’s so taboo, why did you do it?”

“It was sort of accidental. Bit of a whirlwind really. We’ve known each other a while now, and when he asked it just seemed like the most obvious thing in the world. We intended to come home and meet each other’s families over the holidays. But about a month ago there was a party had far too much to drink and thought hey why not and well whoops,” Amelia giggled.

“I’m not sorry though. It’s a bit of an inconvenience but it’ll work out. I don’t really care about others but I do want his family to like me, and it would kill me if my dad didn’t like Ron.”

“How’d that go?”

“Fine, I think he’s suspicious but so far accepting of my new _boyfriend_.”

“Lay some groundwork, say how much you love him and you think he’s the one.”

“Think that will help?”

“Can’t hurt.”

“Maybe I should tell my mum all that.”

“So what are you going to do in the meantime?”

“I have to go back for a few months more, Ron said he planned on coming home soon and I admit I’m a little tired of sleeping on rocks or in random shacks in freezing tundras. I’d like to come home.”

Hermione raised her glass, “Here’s to coming home.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters tonight for the price of one. Ron and Amelia will come back into play a little bit but not for a while. We are back to normally scheduled Dramione <3 Thanks everyone for reading.

“I’m so confused why I’m here.”

Draco sat across from Harry at Grimmauld Place, waiting for their women to finish dressing for the ministry sanctioned Valentine Gala. Kingsley had asked them to be in attendance. Draco’s boss had also insisted that he and his girlfriend be there.

All that was well and good, Draco understood social obligations better than most. He'd been brought up putting in appearances at functions since he could walk.

But what he couldn’t fathom was why he was sitting in Potter’s house, occasionally hearing insults from his great aunt’s portrait. The matching one, his mother had hidden in the farthest reaches of the attic when it had been given to her.  

If it went on much longer he would Floo to the manor and set the blasted thing on fire and be back before the women were ready.

“I’ve learned with Ginny and Hermione to do what they tell me to and ask few questions,” Harry spoke a bit dejectedly.

Draco smirked.

“Don’t look at me like that Malfoy, you think Ginny is bad. Hermione is bloody terrifying when she’s angry.”

Draco sobered and spoke to Harry like a co-conspirator darting glances towards the door, “So it’s not just me then?”

“No, women are terrifying and Hermione’s been terrifying since she was eleven.”

More insults were thrown out by his great aunt’s portrait.

“Does she ever shut up?” Draco blurted out. He was on edge enough sitting awkwardly with Potter without the curses being thrown about.

“More or less. Sometimes I can tune her out, it’s worse tonight because she got a glimpse of Hermione.”

Draco had never met the woman, right now he was infinitely thrilled with that fact.

Noise from upstairs was muffled but audible. “Ginny this is ridiculous.”

“No, stay here.” Ginny stuck her head through the doorway, “Change of plans you guys get there and we’ll meet you at the bottom of the steps in five minutes.”

Draco began to argue and took Harry’s advice. “See you in five.”

They apparated into the entrance where they could enter the ministry.

Then they waited impatiently for Ginny and Hermione to arrive.

Ginny came down the stairs in a slight rush in a gold gown. “You’re going to die.”

A few years ago he would have taken great offense to that statement even in jest, now he tolerated Ginny more than Hermione’s other friends as she was much more straightforward and seemed more willing to give him a chance.  

Harry was dragged away but his fiancée stayed close enough so she could see Draco’s reaction.

He fidgeted; waiting was not his strong suit. Catching Ginny’s eyes focused at the top of the staircase he followed them.

Hermione emerged in a lilac dress with a somewhat full skirt. The sides looked like flower petals fell against her. Draco was stuck in place.

Hermione didn’t walk down the stairs, she floated.

The only jewelry she wore was simple earrings and a family necklace his mother had lent her for the evening. Her hair was tucked up into a halo of curls.

She was an angel.

Hermione smiled at him when she found him waiting for her. He took her hand when she came closer and kissed it.

Hermione blushed.

“I’m sorry about that, Ginny wanted some big entrance thing and took me along for the ride.”

“You should do that more often.”

“What listen to Ginny?”

“No, well maybe. This one was a good idea,” Draco said a bit lost for words. He held out his arm for her “Shall we?”

She took it and went into the ballroom.  

It was a bit on the obnoxious side of décor with cherub ice sculptures whose wings flapped and heart tipped arrows flew gently around the ceiling.

Kingsley Shacklebolt greeted them as they entered.  “First public outing as a couple,” Kingsley asked.

“Yes,” Hermione smiled kindly at her friend.

Draco added determined to show Hermione he could indeed be civil, “We’ve been sticking to Muggle London when we have time.”  

Kingsley leaned in close to the pair and spoke quietly, “Be ready the wolves are hungry tonight.”

The wolves bit alarmed Draco. “What did he mean by that?” He asked when they were a safe distance away.

Hermione calmed him down, “The press, they’ll be looking for a story, so absolutely best behavior.”

Draco introduced Hermione to his boss and a few coworkers who deigned Draco worthy enough for them to speak to. After the initial introductions concluded Hermione steered them back towards Harry and Ginny.

Everyone wanted to talk to Hermione and catch up, only a few people bothered to make any attempt at speaking to Draco. 

Neville gave Hermione a huge hug, which Draco did not appreciate but he wouldn’t let anything ruin Hermione’s night. Himself included.

 

After a few hours of being pushed aside more or less, Draco took Hermione’s hand and led her to the dance floor.

“I don’t remember how to dance like this,” Hermione insisted.

“Good thing I do, just let me lead.”

They glided around the floor.

Hermione felt weightless like someone had charmed her shoes.

“How do you know how to do that?”

“Mother of course,” he slipped into an impression of Narcissa “proper young gentlemen are expected to know how to dance.”

“I for one am very appreciative of her efforts.”

Draco scoffed, “I’m the one who had to do all the bloody work.”

“I appreciate your efforts too, cry-baby.”

“Thank you,” He let the cry-baby comment slide, “and I’ll have you know I suffered through months of uncoordinated debutants crushing my toes and smacking me in the face when they spun.”

“So I wasn’t the first one to smack you then?”

He chuckled, “Sadly no and you were not the last. Though, after all this time, yours is still the most memorable.”

“Glad I can leave an impression,” Hermione said cheekily.  “As an apology, I will protect you if any of those heiresses so much as try to step on your feet.”

“My very own Gryffindor Lioness.”

The rest of the night went smoothly, and Draco was satisfied to be second as long as she kept smiling at him.

 

Hermione held the curls away from her neck so Draco could remove the necklace she wore.

“I’m a little cross with you,” She said lightly.

“What did I do?” Draco asked offended. “I tried my best not to say anything sarcastic and that is not easy around your friends.”

“Don’t think I didn’t see you get mad when Neville hugged me.”

“Won’t deny it, but I didn’t say anything and I wasn’t going to,” Draco insisted.  

“You have to realize I’m friends with a few men, but that’s it just friends. I love _you_.”

“I love you too.”

Hermione stopped what she was doing. She stared at him for a long moment.

And burst into laughter, “You pick a fight to say that to me for the first time?

“It’s not a fight, you haven’t yelled at me yet. So it’s still a discussion.”

This only earned him more laughter. He considered being offended but he did have lousy timing and didn’t want her any more angry with him.

“I told you I’m selfish and I’m possessive and I’m trying very hard not to be, but how would you like it if some Slytherin girl, Pansy, for instance, was all over me at a party.”

The lighthearted tone shifted just a bit, warning Draco to tread carefully. “He was not all over me and as you dated Pansy it’s a little different.”

“I did but I hated her most of the time. So tell me if it was Pansy?” He pushed.

Hermione didn’t speak for a moment working out her thoughts before deciding.

“If it were Pansy she might wake up with a few unpleasant hexes in the morning.”

Draco pulled Hermione close, running a finger over her neck and shoulders.

Hermione continued “And because I wouldn’t solely blame the other woman you would too. Very _unpleasant_ hexes.”

Draco asked, “You know I would never do anything, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Hermione said honestly.

“But you would still be jealous?”

Hermione sighed in defeat, “I don’t like it when you make sense and I’m trying to be mad at you.”

“You love me?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck “Yes, I love you, you difficult, jealous and insufferably irritating man.”

Draco wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. “And I love you.”

“That works out nicely then doesn’t it.” 

“Did I ruin your night?” He asked setting her back on her feet.

Hermione slipped away from him and walked into her bedroom.

“No, but you could make it up to me.”

Draco followed in a flash.

 

 

“Oh no.” Hermione groaned as _The Prophet_ unfolded on the kitchen table.  

 “Who’s got the front…” Draco chuckled at a large picture of the two of them dancing. A few smaller images of other couples surrounded the picture, but they were definitely the main attraction. “Well, it could be so much worse.”

“I have to go to work with this all over the front page.”

Draco spoke innocently, “But we look so nice.”

“I should smack you,” Hermione glared at him, clearly not as amused as he was.  

“Would you rather it was something tawdry? I had a few very inappropriate thoughts about sneaking you away somewhere until you mentioned the press.”

“Why didn’t you?” She asked simply like he had said he’d grab the milk.

Draco stumbled over his thoughts; Hermione occasionally said something that could just floor him.

“You would have rather gone to work and training with everyone knowing I shagged you on someone’s desk at a ministry fundraiser? If you would say the word and I’ll have another one hosted by the weekend.”

“Never mind I’ll stick with us being gloriously disgustingly cute.”

“I’m not cute, I’m handsome.”

Hermione folded the paper and hugged him, “Sorry I think you’re very cute. You are also very handsome, and sexy, as well as hot.

”Your opinion is the only one that matters I suppose,” He tried his best to sound put off.

“It is,” she answered smugly. Glancing at the clock she walked to the fireplace. “Off to work.”

“Hey, Granger.”

“Yes, Malfoy?”

“I love you.”

The smile she graced on him would stick with him always. “I love you too.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take no offense at the harassment of ships and ship names. It’s in jest, just think if you were a part of it how irritating it could be.

 

May

Hermione groaned, “Ugh they’re calling us Dramione it’s gotten that stupid?”

“I’m part of Hinny, Dramione is far better sounding than Hinny.”

“But you and Ginny are both cheating on the other aren’t you?”  Draco asked. The couple was enjoying a casual dinner with Harry at Grimmauld place while Ginny was out of town with the Harpies.

“Oh yes, we’re both seeing Neville depending on the week and the writer,” Harry went on.

“Didn’t you see the one where you two were supposedly an item?” Hermione pointed between Harry and Draco.

Draco glared at his girlfriend, “That was entirely your doing when we were Christmas shopping.” He had not found the rumor magazines cute when they said he and Harry were dating.

Hermione glanced at the clock, “We should get going.”

“Oh, by the way, can you watch Teddy next Thursday overnight?” Harry asked.

Hermione and Draco looked at one another; Thursday was the first night of the full moon.

“Sorry Harry, Draco’s going out of town.”

“Visiting my mother.”

“Oh,” He sounded disappointed, “that’s alright. How about you Hermione?”

“Um no I’m working,” she lied clumsily

“Gin said you told her you weren’t on any nights this month.”

“I’m not… but someone… needed a favor so I switched a few shifts.”

“Hermione, you’re an awful liar,” Harry said with a light-hearted seriousness.

She hung her head, “I am I really am.”

“What’s this about Potter?”

“Sit back down,” he said seriously. Once they all regained their seats Harry appeared very much like the Auror he’d become “I know.”

“Know…?” Hermione asked.

He looked pointedly at Draco, “Are you or are you not a werewolf?”

Draco shouted, “How the hell do all of you keep figuring it out?”

“I’m an Auror it’s my job,” Harry said offended.

Hermione’s voice shook “Harry, you can’t tell anyone. I know things are better than a few years ago but it’s different, it could be really bad for him considering…” They’d discussed it at length that his death eater past combined with the werewolf genes could potentially make things more dangerous for them both.

“I swear to you I won’t tell anyone not even Ginny, but I want you to know I have your back if needed.”

“What?” Draco was stunned.

“You’re going to have to lie about where you’ll be,” Harry said to Draco before turning to Hermione “and you’re not very good at it.”

“What’s the conditions?” Draco asked.

“No conditions she’s my friend you’re occasionally tolerable, no ulterior motives.”

Hermione felt very tired in this moment, she’d been dreading what could happen and now that it had it was better than her most hopeful dreams. “How long have you known?”

“About a month, but I was suspicious when you wouldn’t go out with us on New Year’s and then coincidentally couldn’t be available for a few days at the end of the month, always around the full moon.”

“Do you think anyone else knows?”

“No. I think most people assume that Draco’s avoiding them because of old house rivalries. Besides we’re the ones who spent the most time with Remus, I doubt the others know what to look for.”

Harry continued “I’ll make sure we push the wedding to the middle of the month.”

“How are you going to guarantee pulling that off?” Draco asked.

Harry shrugged “I’ll ask Luna about some mythical whatever that’s good luck for being in the middle of the month.”

“Thank you, Harry,” Draco said.

“You’re welcome.”

Hermione stood up, “We’d better get going.”

 “Oh, and we’ll be at your graduation,” Harry said to lighten the mood.

“I can’t believe it’s a few weeks away.”

“You deserve it, you’ve more than earned it.”

Hermione rounded on him and hugged him. “Thank you, Harry,” both knowing she was thanking him for so much more than a compliment. 

“What are friends for?”

When Draco dropped Hermione off at her flat, she asked him if he was okay. Draco had no idea how to answer that.

Harry held the entirety of Draco’s world in his hand and despite everything he’d done over the years, instead of crushing it Harry was saving him. Could he have done the same if their situations were reversed? He wasn’t sure.

Potter was always better than him.

Maybe that was something he would have to try and overcome.

Draco offered Hermione a forced smile, “I will be.”

 

 

Hermione’s graduation ceremony was small but the people supporting her were numerous.

Some stayed away due to the lack of seats available.

Narcissa, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, Ginny, Harry, and Draco were all there. The rest of the group was waiting for a party later.

After the ceremony, Ginny handed Hermione a letter.

_I knew you’d always do amazing things._

_Congratulations_

_-Ron_

 

“That was sweet.” She looked at Draco who was standing stiffly. “Stop it,” she said softly but stern.

“What?”

“You’re getting jealous, and you have no reason to be you know that.” She stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

He slid his arm around her waist and he relaxed. He then handed her a large bouquet of multi-colored roses.

They returned to Hermione’s flat and had a party.  

Andromeda, Teddy, Neville, Luna, George, Fleur, Bill, Victoire  Seamus, and Dean, joined them.

This was the first time the large group had gotten together and they were on their best behavior for Hermione. Strangely enough, Luna gravitated towards Narcissa and where she went Neville followed.

Teddy split his time distinctively between Harry and Draco going from blond to black hair.

This shattered the remaining uncomfortable feel of the room and everyone settled in.

Ginny started to giggle after a bit of wine when her parents, Harry and she were the only ones left.

“What’s so funny dear?” Molly asked.

“I was just thinking how I never would have imagined all of us having a nice dinner together, all of us getting along.”

“That’s because some of us are more difficult than the others,” Harry said in jest.

“Why are you with him? I think you could do better.” Draco told Ginny. He and Harry now bickered quite often but they had become friends in their own strange fashion.

“He’s kind of cute.” Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck.

Draco groaned, “And just when I thought you had taste.”

“Better than Hermione, obviously,” Harry retorted.  

“Oh, come off it.” Hermione laughed.

Ginny confirmed, “You two do love to irritate each other.”

“I don’t know if I should give you this then,” Draco held a box that he’d planned on giving to them before they left.

“What is it?”

“A late engagement present of sorts.”

“I don’t care,” Harry said.

“I want it,” Ginny declared less tactful than normal thanks to the wine. 

“Well the lady had proclaimed so must be done.” Draco handed Harry a box, “A gift to you and all who know you.”

“Still hanging on to the dramatics Malfoy.”

“Just take it before I change my mind,” Draco growled.

Harry took the box lifting the lid he pulled out a piece of parchment and read it. He glanced up and reread the letter.

“Don’t toy with me Malfoy,” he warned.

A devilish smirk appeared on Draco’s face, “It should work.”

With a loud snap, Harry apparated without a word to anyone.

No one spoke expecting an explanation that didn’t come.

“Okay,” Hermione said, “I can’t take it, what did you give him?”

“Just a token,” Draco answered.

When Harry apparated back, he appeared like he might just hug Draco, instead, he gave earnest thanks.

“What the hell is it?” Ginny demanded.

Harry handed her the letter

Ginny eyes widened “You’re kidding.”

“She’s down,” Harry said excitedly.

“Can I burn it?”

“If you want,” the couple beamed at each other.

Arthur finally spoke, “Will someone please let the rest of us in on this spectacular gift?”

“Draco found a way to get rid of that blasted portrait,” Ginny said.

“Blood magic. You have to be a relative, had to get the combination right as I’m a little removed.”

“Combination?” Molly asked.

“My mother was a closer relation so she helped me figure out what the old bat did to make it so bloody hard to get off the wall.”

Ginny threw herself at Draco and hugged him. “That is the greatest present ever. THANK YOU!”

“Well, it’s rather distracting having her yelling things when I have to see Teddy,” Draco tried to deflect some of the attention.

They let it slide and the others got ready to leave for the night.

When they left Molly pulled Draco into another big hug, when Hermione released how red he’d become.

“Oh my god. You’re blushing,” she then whispered in his ear, “almost as much as the first time I saw you blush.” It was mean of her but she wanted him to turn as red as he could. It was her party after all.

“I am not blushing,” Draco reddened more.  

“I think you are.” She almost started in on what a nice thing he’d done but she couldn’t tease him over everything at once.

“No, I’m not.”

“I am a medical professional now. And I say you are.”

He scoffed, “Always have to be right don’t you?”

“I usually am,” Hermione said haughtily.

“Insufferable know it all.”

“Doctor or Healer Insufferable know it all, thank you.”

Draco laughed, he considered his attitude was not a great influence on her. “I love you.”

She smiled smugly, “I know.”


	22. Chapter 22

“HERMIONE!”

Hermione woke with a start. She had only just come home and fallen to sleep after a shift at the hospital.

“HERMIONE!”  The shouting continued. She threw on a robe as she rushed out of her bedroom to the still dark living room.

“Draco, it’s half past two.”

He practically crushed her in his arms.

His body shook.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him, offering him some sort of comfort.

“What happened?”

“It’s stupid, just a nightmare. Think we’d all be used to them but…

“What was it about?”

He didn’t answer.

“Draco,” she pleaded holding him a little tighter to let him know she was there.

He responded softly,“You.”

She didn’t need more explanation and he couldn’t give it now.

Hermione gently pushed away from him so he could see her. “Draco it’s alright, I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help feeling that- I had to see you- make sure. I didn’t mean to wake you.”  

“I know, I understand.” She offered a small smile he could barely see, “Come on.”

Hermione pulled him into her room and went to her potions cabinet. She took in his appearance as she poured some dreamless sleep draught, his hair disheveled and he was only in pajamas, he hadn’t even worn shoes.

Whatever happened must have really spooked him.

After she got him to drink the potion she pushed him towards the bed. “Just lay down and sleep, I’m right here.”

Draco lay down and Hermione curled into his side. His body racked with unshed fear. Wrapping her arm around him, Draco sighed and held her in both arms. When his breathing subsided into a calm rhythm Hermione allowed herself to fall asleep.

 

Draco woke first, the room was bathed in soft light, Hermione lay tangled up in her blankets, he noted the soft bits of red that naturally highlighted her brown hair that was spread across her pillow.

The nightmare had deeply disturbed him. He was walking along in the dark looking for Hermione, fear gripping him and he saw her. A green flash and she crumpled on the ground. It was quick and he heard the laughter as Hermione’s body fell lifelessly. There was something else to it that he’d forgotten. He’d woken with a start and he had to see that she was alright.

He was pulled from his dark thoughts as Hermione shifted coming out of sleep.

Her breathing changed and slowly she blinked away the sleep and smiled when she registered he was there. She didn’t speak but leaned forward and kissed him before untangling her legs and stepping into the bathroom.

He heard the shower turn on and Draco glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was just past eight. He regretted waking her up, knowing how late she had worked the night before.

He decided to make it up to her the best he could and make breakfast the way she did.

“It smells lovely,” She said walking into the kitchen with her hair wrapped up in a towel.

“I didn’t burn the eggs?”

“Actually, like them a little overcooked.”

“Sorry,” Draco said, “I should have just checked in on you and gone home.”

“I’m not forgiving you,” Hermione said softly, “because there’s nothing to forgive. We both have nightmares.”

“I have less with you,” He said offhandedly. 

“Same.”

They ate quietly as they were both still tired from the night before.

“Draco, do you like your flat?”

“It’s sufficient.”

“You don’t seem to spend much time there.”

“It’s just somewhere to keep clothes and sleep,” He continued eating his breakfast.  

“So you’re not very attached to it?”

“Did something happen to it in the six hours since I left it?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

He laughed, “This conversation is going in circles, out with it.”

“Move your cranky arse in here,” she said a bit more aggressively than she intended.

They sat in silence until Hermione laughed.

“With an offer like that how can I refuse?”

“I mean it. We can get another flat or something else or we could stay here, or move into yours.”

“You seriously want us to live together?” Draco asked.

“Thought about it.”

“How downright scandalous,” Draco smirked.

“Hey, I’ve met the mother. I’ve not been told any other archaic courtship rules, so is it allowed or not?”

“It’s not unheard of, but I don’t care.”

“So will you or won’t you?”

“Do you really want me here all day and night? You wouldn’t be able to keep your hands off me.” He was simultaneously insecure and overly confident.

“Then I’ll simply have to train myself to learn some self-control,” she rolled her eyes. “So are you moving in or not?”

Crookshanks who had been hiding in a favored spot in the bottom of Hermione’s closet all morning chose now to hop onto Draco’s lap. Instead of the dismissive looks he usually received, the cat rubbed his head under Draco’s chin and hopped away.

“Looks like Crooks has given us his blessing,” Hermione smiled.

“I’ll get my stuff this afternoon.”

 

It took the pair of them one trip, with the aid of some shrinking spells and Hermione’s illegal bag, to move Draco’s things into Hermione’s flat. As clothing and the few sentimental items he’d had in his own flat were systematically unpacked, Hermione found a picture of the two of them. It had been taken at Harry and Neville’s joint birthday party; neither had known they were being photographed. Both were holding onto the other looking at each other smiling.

She took the picture from the box and moved a few things on her fireplace mantle and made it the center of the mantle.

Backing away to look at her handiwork, she stumbled over the corner of a box.

Instead of crashing to the ground her arm was roughly caught keeping her from colliding into the table along with the floor. 

A long ago memory flitted through her mind as Draco hoisted her back to a standing position. She spun and wrapped her arms around her neck. “Looks like I’m falling for you Malfoy.”

"Think you stole my line Granger," he said smiling. 

She looked at the mantle and back at her boyfriend.

It finally felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only fic I’ve kept carefully organized in word so when I post one chapter I move it from the WIP file to the posted file and at this point it’s reached 96 pages. It’s so mind boggling to me because I don’t let people I know read my work, yet strangers on the internet have stuck with me for nearly 100 pages. I’m truly humbled and indebted to all my readers because you don’t know how wonderful it makes me feel to get kudos or a nice comment.


	23. Chapter 23

“I can’t believe the little shit got away with it.” Hermione fumed under her breath.

Draco sat a glass of champagne down next to her which she gladly took.

Ron and Amelia were happily talking with random guests at the front of the hall.

The “engagement” had been somewhat quick and somehow the couple hadn’t been found out.

Draco patted Hermione on the hand. “I did give him sound advice and the wife seems intelligent enough.”

Hermione huffed indignantly. It wasn’t that she wanted there to be trouble for Ron, but there was some misplaced sense of justice that irritated her that somehow he got away with it so easily.

“But how?”

“What how,” Draco scoffed, “didn’t you three always concoct some ridiculous scheme and get away with it every time?”

Hermione thought about most of their past antics, “Ron usually wasn’t solely in charge of carrying out the plan.”

Draco smirked into his drink. While they were much better around each other, there was some old resentment that kept them from fully burying the hatchet.

“Can I offer an alternative to you fuming at your drink?”

“What is it?”

“I would like to dance with my beautiful girlfriend,” he said offering her his hand.

“Oh, is she here?” Hermione asked indifferently. “Fine, I’ll watch the pair of you and hex you from afar.”

“Come on, would you?” He laughed and pulled her from her chair.

There were very few people left now, Amelia had opted for a smaller wedding with only close family and friends. Hermione thought that’s what she’d prefer for her own wedding.

It struck her odd that she’d never had dreams of her wedding before. As a little girl she dreamed of traveling and learning, she never focused on an imaginary wedding. No one had liked her and it seemed highly unlikely anyone would be interested in the plain bookworm. Even as she’d grown older she imagined after a time that she’d die in the eventual battle with Voldemort.

When the dust settled there was so much to repair, the magical world, the buildings, the people. It had all seemed so trivial and unimportant when so much loss had occurred. But now?

“Where are you?”

Hermione’s head jerked as she came back to where she was.

“What?”

“I asked you where you were, you seemed to have gone off without me for a moment,” Draco said.

“I didn’t actually, you were there.”

The vague answer made him smile fondly at her. Hermione had decided long ago that was _her_ smile, no one else in the world ever got that one and it gave her no end of joy.

“You know,” he began, “I think you have been far totally distracted as of late, too busy with work.”

“And what do you propose would take away my distraction?” Hermione asked lightly.

“Always jumping to conclusions, I was not going to take away your distractions,” He paused for emphasis. “Merely offer you a different one.” 

“Which is?”

“I thought you might like to take a trip.”

Hermione merely blinked at him, wherever she thought that conversation was going that wasn’t it.

“A vacation?”

“You’ve been working so hard and I thought you might like to get away and travel. You said you always wanted to and not to some cold dark forest in a tent.”

Besides her month at Malfoy Manor caring for Draco, searching for Horcruxes in the forest had been the closest thing she’d had to a vacation in years. It also didn’t hurt that her supervisor was pushing her to take a break.

Sensing her hesitation he went on, “And the only thing you’ll be searching for is most likely the obscure bookshop.”

That did it. “Damn, you know my weakness.”

“Do you have one? I’d thought you quite invincible.”

“One or two,” she remarked.

“Such as?”

“Well, you’ve found the one, I’m sure you’re intelligent enough to find the other.”

“I might need some help with the other one.”

“Apparently I have a fondness for arrogant blonds.”

He smirked wickedly knowing that she’d go, “So where would you like to go?”

Her mind swam with dozens of possibilities, “I need to think about it.”

“What do you mean?” A shout grabbed everyone’s attention. It was really only Weasley’s, Hermione and Draco left.

“Mum calm down,” Ron tried and failed to shush her.

“I will not be shushed, by my own son,” Molly bellowed.  

Harry and Ginny moved closer on the dance floor.

“Showtime,” Ginny remarked loud enough that only Draco, Hermione, and Harry could hear her.

“Molly dear,” Arthur tried to soothe her.  

“We should go,” Hermione said while frozen where they’d stopped dancing.

“Not bloody likely,” Draco answered.

Molly was furious, “What do you mean they’re already married?”

The Weasley boys looked guiltily at the table and snuck glances at their youngest brother.

“Well, I warned him,” Harry said under his breath.

“How could you Ronald Bilius Weasley, you break my heart and elope. When? When did you do it?”

“Molly, we had to I’m pregnant,” Amelia blurted out.

“Oh, honey. Really?” Molly’s mood shifted from deadly to the sweet loving mother in an instant.

She rushed and wrapped her arms around Amelia squealing in delight at another grandchild.

The next moments happened so quickly. A noise and a shriek and Hermione ran from Draco’s embrace.  

When the sudden onslaught of commotion settled Amelia and Hermione were on the floor trying to revive a Ron who had passed out in a heap on the floor.

All the boys were laughing too hard to be any help.

“Thank you for the invitation,” Draco said cheekily to Ginny. “So glad we didn’t miss this.”

 

 

 Rain pounded on the windows of their flat, they’d had planned to spend the day going to a few favorite places but the cold damp air was too unforgiving.

“Sodding rain,” Hermione mumbled flipping through a muggle fashion magazine she’d bought for Ginny but figured her friend wouldn’t mind sharing.

It was utterly freezing even for this time of year, it was early autumn but the temperature had dropped down to dead of winter cold.

A chill seeped through her jumper and she could feel herself growing crankier.

Turning the page she stopped and looked over the pages hungrily.

The outfits and layout inspired her; she jumped off the couch startling Draco. 

“I know where I want to go.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a vague google search please don’t judge any island inaccuracies in this chapter it’s MOSTLY accurate… I think.

In truth she had only shouted that she wanted to go someplace hot, she didn’t care where just warm and without rain.

Draco had chosen Cebu Island in the Philippines. He’d never gone there but he knew how she could be, he did all the research she would have done and found everything they’d want for a spectacular vacation.

He’d presented her with the file with every possible question he could think of covered she merely tossed it on the table after looking at a couple of pictures. “It’s warm right?”

She infuriated him sometimes.  

 

The first moment they stepped out of the Floo the frigidness in her bones melted away. It was stunning. White beaches, beautiful scenery of mountains and tropical plants.

As soon as they got settled in Hermione wanted to swim and lounge on the beach and soak up the warmth. Just enjoy the day and relax with her boyfriend.

Draco was adamant that he would not go swimming. He’d arranged for scuba diving later in the week but jumping around on the beach was not something he was interested in.

Hermione could be as manipulative and just as calculating as Draco sometimes. Today was one of those days.

“I’m not putting on that goo,” Draco sneered at it.  

“You need to put on sunscreen, at least use the spray on, it’s not as good but it will keep you from burning.”

“We have magic I’m not going to burn.”

Hermione assumed at least some of his hesitation had to do with the scars. New potions they had worked on made the scars much less visible but there were some that persisted and Draco was self-conscious about them still.

“Please, it will make me feel better.” She thought he looked like he might be coming around. “I’ll rub it in for you if you’ll wear it,” she offered sweetly.

She saw the wheels turning in his mind.

Check. She thought to herself.  

On the beach she got Draco to take off his shirt so she could rub in the sunscreen. Carefully tucking it under the blanket and hoping he wouldn’t notice.  

He did but chose not to say anything, she was working awfully hard to be devious.

“Isn’t there any way I could convince you to come for a swim with me?”

“I don’t really care much for swimming. I’m fine on the beach.”

“All right,” She sighed.

Hermione had zero intention of swimming by herself. She pulled off the floral sarong that had blocked her swimsuit.

Despite the sunglasses Draco wore, Hermione was sure his eyes were popping out of his head.

Checkmate, she smiled evilly.

Normally Hermione wouldn’t have worn such a skimpy bikini but Draco had rented a cabana on a private stretch of beach. Of course, she had more covering suits but those wouldn’t get his attention quite like this one. Truth be told, it had been more concealing but Hermione transfigured it just a tad smaller.

But that wasn’t all to it, after all, he’d seen all of her before. Hermione contemplated it carefully as she rubbed lotion over her arms; it may have just been the color of her outfit.

The suit she’d found that was the perfect shade of green. She didn’t know what Draco’s hang up with green was but he loved it when she wore his house’s colors.

She was off her feet being flung into the ocean.

Laughing as she found she was held by some familiar arms.

“Think you’re pretty clever don’t you?” He said gruffly.

“Usually, but I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about.”

“Really? I’ve played better mind games than this before,” his voice held a touch of a joking disappointment.

Hermione smiled, “Ah, but who has a mind like me?”

“You’ve worked awfully hard to get me in the water, why is that?”

“It’s not fun swimming all by myself,” Hermione pouted.

“Well, we can’t have that can we?” Draco asked. Hermione’s eyes lit up, right before those strong arms she adored lifted her off of her feet and flung her back a few feet into the water.

She sank down a few inches and when she resurfaced fully there was a gleam in her eyes somewhere between playful and dangerous.

“Is that how you want to play this Malfoy?”

He smirked, “You wanted me to swim with you.”

“And you will.” It was silent for an instant before she lunged at him and sent them both crashing into the surf.

They spent the afternoon chasing each other in the water and squealing and laughing like children. They had lunch of fruits sitting in the shade of an umbrella.

“That is some suit.”

“Do you like it?”

“Not particularly, you should take it off.”

“I’d have to but the sarong back on, and it’s so hot.” She spoke with an airheaded simpering quality that did not suit her but amused them both.

“Or not.”

“Oh, but then I wouldn’t be wearing anything at all then.”  

“That is, in fact, the idea.” Draco leaned into her neck placing a kiss on her throat and shoulders, starting to pull at the straps.

“Hmmm, but I think you should suffer so I’ll keep it on.”

Draco near growled. “You are very cruel.”

“You should have gone swimming with me when I asked nicely.”

He flopped on his back, “I’m petitioning McGonnagal the minute we get back. Change your house to the snakes on all Hogwarts records.”

Hermione rolled over on the blanket. “Thank you for this trip, it’s been ages since I just had a chance to relax.”

“You’re welcome, even if you are a tease.”

“Oh no, I don’t tease. You just have to wait for your rewards.” She gave him a wink.

That he could live with.

 

He could not find her anywhere. Stepping out on the beach he found a large white tent set up where they had been laying out all afternoon.

Hermione, he called from the closed doorway.

Come in.

He entered to see her wearing a simple green sundress and a flower in her wild hair. The tent was enchanted to be much larger and looked like some Moroccan dream with pillows thrown about and the vibrant colors. Candles floated around the tent giving off the only light.

There were plates of food which he couldn’t seem to care about.

“What’s all this?” Draco asked.

“I told you, I don’t tease.”

When he got closer she pulled him up against her into a deep kiss, her hands played up his chest until she started unbuttoning his shirt.

After she pushed the shirt off his shoulders Draco pulled her dress off her shoulders. She wore nothing underneath it.

Giving a quick smile she pulled him down into the pillows on the floor.

Fighting to get his pants off without losing the contact of her lips he finally managed and slid into her waiting body.

Hermione was glad there was no one else for miles as she screamed her release, her fingernails leaving marks up and down Draco’s back.

When Draco collapsed beside her struggling for air he whispered into her neck. “You definitely are not a tease.”

She swatted him in the shoulder.


	25. Chapter 25

It was truly a trip of a lifetime.

True to his word, he’d taken her to not one but three bookstores. She found a couple souvenirs to display as a reminder of their trip.

They’d attempted scuba diving, while special was not something either of them favored, saying it felt a bit claustrophobic. Despite that, the coral and the animal life were fascinating to both.

They’d hiked a small mountain in the early morning light one day and followed it up by leaping into a waterfall.

Hermione scolded him constantly to put on sunscreen which he refused and ended up with a slight burn, opposed to her sun-kissed tan.

It was their last day in paradise, and Draco had one last surprise.

He’d only just found out about the place. It would be a nice finale to a wonderfully relaxing trip.

They took a taxi to the Jumalon Butterfly Sanctuary. Hermione’s mind absorbed any bit of knowledge like a sponge. They walked through the museum listening to the tour guide explain about the facility. A wall was covered with butterfly specimens and a large map of the world. Each one pinpointed to the location it was found in.

A tour of the art gallery had Hermione enchanted with the place, but that wasn’t the surprise.

The guide led the pair into a separate area outside and walked back to the gate.

What’s out here? Hermione asked.

Draco pulled her arms out in front of her. “Stay still and don’t speak.”

Hermione shot him a questioning look as he walked back to the guide.

After a moment of silence, butterflies flew down and landed on Hermione’s hair and arms. Wings of black and yellow danced around her from the trees.  

Bright colored wings decorated her.

He spoke softly so he didn’t disturb them, “You look like some fairytale princess.”

Hermione only smiled so they wouldn’t fly away at the sound of her voice. 

The pure beauty of that smile was stunning to Draco.

It was something he’d remember forever.

There was a fleeting moment when Draco realized he had made a big mistake.          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the mistake? You have to wait and see. I’m sorry don’t hate me. (FYI The mistake isn’t figured out for a few chapters) I’m a bad person.  I’m sorry.
> 
> Hoping to post regularly again, I had to rework a few chapters and then add some new ones in to make adjustments.


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione dragged Draco to dozens of functions in the more than a year they had been together and now everyone was more or less used to his presence and their relationship.

Those who had a problem didn’t comment on it any longer, at least not publicly.

Draco had made serious apologies to Neville for bullying him in school; Neville said he’d give him a chance for Hermione’s sake. When he tried to apologize to Luna for his part in keeping her in his house after her kidnapping among other things she dreamily talked about wrackspurts and walked away. Hermione said she assumed that meant forgiveness.

Harry and Ginny’s wedding drew closer and Hermione was dragged to countless shopping trips and fittings. Hermione was granted a small reprieve when Ginny became fed up with both her and Harry and took Draco to help make decisions for the wedding, as he had great taste and could give an opinion more than the ‘whatever you want’ Harry and Hermione offered.

Though he thought it odd, Hermione thanked him repeatedly for saving her from having to shop with Ginny.

Ginny was a touch manic but probably no more so than most brides.

As a gesture, Dudley had been invited and was surprisingly attending.

Ginny had taken a suggestion from her brothers and slipped her mother a calming potion before the ceremony. Rather, they had been slipping her a spoonful for weeks leading up to the wedding to prevent her from driving them all crazy.

The wedding went off without a hitch.

Then there was the reception.

All went well through the speeches and when there was to be a dance with the mother of the groom Harry asked Molly then Professor McGonagall for a dance. Ginny danced with her father and each of her brothers, twice with George.  Harry danced with Hermione. It continued on in a lovely fashion for a time.

Dudley who had lost a considerable amount of weight was chatting with some muggle-born witches and wizards and actively avoiding Hagrid. You don’t really get over a giant crashing through your door and giving you a pig tail.

It was on towards the end of the night when a shout drew everyone’s attention.

“God what the hell is wrong with you Hermione, bringing the Death Eater to Harry’s wedding.” Terry Boot was drunk and shouting from a few tables away.

“Don’t say anything,” Hermione begged of Draco. He nodded he’d heard worse.

Terry’s words slurred mostly unrecognizable until he shouted again, that magically was clear as a bell. “Did he confundus you? Give you an Imperio when you weren’t looking. Some of that curse still sticking around make you crazy. He and that lying nutter of a mum should be locked up in Azkaban.”

There were very few things that could trigger Draco anymore. One was Hermione, the other was his mother.

He stood to do something he’d probably regret in the morning when a flurry of red hair reached Terry first and knocked him down.

The room froze unsure what to do.

His lip was bleeding and he looked up in shock. “Oi, so you’re friends with the death eater too Ron? You best friends with the likes of him?”

“Of course we’re not friends but he’s Hermione’s boyfriend and a guest at my sister and best friend’s wedding. You don’t get to disrespect them.”

Ron’s brothers filled the space behind him followed by Dudley.

Terry stood and reached for his wand.

All of a sudden a Tempest jinx came from somewhere and blasted Terry with lightning bolts. He wasn’t seriously injured but they hurt like hell.  

The group looked around to the most likely suspects, first Draco, then Hermione, even Ginny who held up her wandless hands showing her innocence. It wasn’t until a larger glance found Luna off to the side with her eyes glowering and wand pointed at Terry.

When she broke the spell, Terry stood his clothes smoking, they heard the pop of him apparate away.

There were murmurs and Ron, Hermione, and Draco could feel the dozens of eyes upon them. A very pregnant Amelia came forward and checked Ron’s hand over. When she’d decided there was nothing worth fixing she pulled him out onto the dance floor.

When the commotion settled Draco glanced nervously back at Luna.

“I need a favor,” He whispered to Hermione.

“What is it?” She asked into a glass of wine trying to steady her nerves after the incident.

“Can you make absolute sure Luna forgave me?”

Laughter burst out of her lungs before she could stop it. She got up without a word and wiped the tears that were stinging her eyes as she plopped down next to Luna. After a short discussion, the petite blonde smiled and waved at Draco.

He took it as a friendly gesture. At least he sorely hopped it was.

As he sat alone he considered that perhaps the sorting hat really didn’t know what it was doing when it placed these women.

 

 

Hermione grabbed a few minutes alone with the bride. “Are you alright?”

“It’s a wedding full of redheads and an open bar, something was bound to happen,” Ginny wasn’t too phased by the incident.  

“I can’t believe you’re married, and to none other than Harry Potter.”

“It’s kind of weird, I’m married. I have a husband,” She laughed.

“Not weird, it’s fate. Remember the song.”

“Hermione, if you utter one word of that song to anyone I will make Luna look like an inept first year.”

“I promise,” she added saucily “Mrs. Potter.”

That sent both girls into a fit of giggles.

“Hey I need my wife if I may,” Harry beamed with pride as he interrupted.

“Oh no, go before I lose it.” It was too late Hermione’s eyes started to well up.

“Hermione stop it,” Ginny scolded afraid of crying herself.

“What did you do to her Potter?” Draco joined the group, offering Hermione a handkerchief.

“Nothing,” Harry and Ginny said in unison. Ginny laughed at Harry’s slightly indignant face before he smiled.

It gave Hermione the chance to collect herself, “I’m fine you two go be married and disgustingly cute.”

 “It’s time to go,” Harry said to Ginny.  Hermione held it together long enough to hug them both.

Harry looked to Draco.  “I’ve got this,” Draco said and shook Harry’s hand.

“So why all this?” He asked softly, holding onto Hermione.

“It’s a lot of things.”

“Care for some elaboration?”

“I want to go home.” She was full crying now, a mix of the sad and happy overwhelmed her.

He apparated them back to their flat and she still hadn’t calmed in the slightest.

Draco sat her down on the couch and knelt before her. “Hermione love, please stop crying. Tell me what’s the matter.”

She composed herself as much as she could before starting. “We all had nightmares after, but Harry grew up in a nightmare. He downplayed it a lot and we didn’t fully know how bad it was, but his family was bad to him. Then he died, that did something to him for a long time he just wasn’t Harry. And Ginny had problems in her 6th year, it was so bad for her. And just now everyone is okay and happy and getting their lives back.”

Draco held her trying to stop her tears. “Please don’t cry.”

“I’ll be alright in a minute,” she went into their bathroom and he could hear her crying through the door.

Crookshanks looked at Draco from his basket in the corner.

“What? I didn’t do it.”

The cat gave him a hostile look before he returned to sleeping.

Draco put in a muggle movie for her and made some tea. When she was done she came out with her makeup wiped off and her pretty dress replaced with pajamas. He gave her a few minutes more and changed his clothes and came back out.

Silently they sat together with their tea and watched the movie.

“I’m sorry,” her voice was raw from crying.  

Draco pulled her by the waist closer to him so she was resting against his side. “There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

“I just got a little overwhelmed.”

“Why shouldn’t you, it’s been a lot the last few years,” Draco said.

“Maybe I just feel old or that a big chapter is coming to an end.”

“Always a book reference.” That earned him a small smile and a smack on the chest. 

“I mean it.”

“Firstly, you are not old and something is always ending and something new begins.”

She looked at him for a moment. “That’s very wise. I don’t like it when you’re all superior.”

“Not superior, just there’s a lot to think about when you don’t leave your house for a few years.”

There was nothing she could say to that so she settled herself into his side and watched the movie.  

She fell asleep, comforted in the arms of the man that she loved.

They stayed on the couch until morning when Crookshanks wanted to be fed.

“How pretty,” Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

 A bouquet of flowers was sitting on the table. At first, Hemione thought it a sweet gesture on Draco’s part, but then she really looked at them.

“Those are Ginny’s.”

Draco stood to stretch the kinks out of his neck and looked for a card.

“Nothing here. I’m going to take a shower.”

After he left a card appeared next to the flowers.

 _Why waste the effort, we know who’s next. –GW_ GP

A smirk spread on Hermione’s lips. “I’ll get that witch.”


	27. Chapter 27

Draco had been in a mood for a few days, it had started a couple of days after the wedding. Hermione had let it be but when Draco became shorter tempered without the full moon anywhere near she’d had enough. She’d asked what was wrong but he’d said nothing.

Hermione had calculated this out; she’d snuck his wand off the table and sealed them inside.

“What’s the matter?” She asked calmly once again.

“Nothing,” Draco replied gruffly.

“Let’s try this again,” she spoke softly and then raised her voice “What the hell is the matter with you?”

“No matter what I do I’m never good enough for you.”

She’d been afraid his mercurial moods would pop up again, and struggled to keep her voice even and calm now.

“That is not true Draco.”

“Really that’s what everyone seems to think.”

“Is this about Terry? He’s just a stupid prat don’t worry about him.”

“But I do worry Hermione. He was right.” The way he said that broke Hermione’s heart.

“Draco, you don’t have anyone else you’re close to so I will be your friend and not your girlfriend here. Terry was being a drunken ass, and I will decide who is good enough for me, no one else.”

“Stop it.”

“I know who you were and I know who you are now, you’re not the same.”

“But I am, why would I have gone on with all the things I’ve seen and done?”

Gentle was not working so she let her voice rise. “We were in Hell, it was war. I’ve killed people, directly or not. So tell me, do you think _He_ was right?”

“What?”

“Voldemort, do you think he was right?”

“No.”

“Why did you become a death eater?”

“Because I bloody well didn’t have a choice, it was that or watch them kill my mother and my friends,” He spat.  

“Exactly. You were a child, and you didn’t have a choice then. Tell me right here, if you had to do it all again would you do it the same? Say no one you loved was bargaining chips and it was just you, would you have joined him?”

“Never! You know that.”

She did know that. At one point after they’d began dating, she’d thought he’d come over to their side because of her, but Draco had told her it was because he didn’t want anyone else to live how he had been.

“Then there you go,” she replied softly.  

“Hermione,” Draco sighed. She had twisted this all around on him and he didn’t know how.

“Draco, I’m not perfect either. I’m bossy and opinionated; sometimes I don’t care about people’s feelings. I make mistakes Draco but you aren’t one of them.”

She made her way to him and pulled his face towards her. “I don’t see the good in everyone. I just see you for exactly who you are. And I love that man.”

She went to the dresser and gave him back his wand, with her own she opened the wards so he could leave.

“Draco, if you need to go and blow off steam or get smashed or whatever go, but I’ll be here waiting for you.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” he said resigned. He didn’t want to go but it seemed like the thing he should do.

“I don’t want you to say anything Draco, I want you to be happy, and I feel like I’m smothering you with my friends and what I want.”

“That’s not true.” He wondered if he had messed this all up and lost her.

“Draco, whatever is bothering you I can’t help you with, you have to do that.” She stood up and kissed his cheek. “I love you, just remember that.” 

 

Draco went to the Three Broomsticks, he figured he could wait for her to fall asleep and sneak back in.

Fat chance of that. He’d planned it, stay out an hour maybe, and apologize profusely, pray he hadn’t ruined everything.

He saw a flash of red hair and before he could duck out, they spotted him.

“Draco!” Several of the older ones shouted. Many pairs of eyes were on him. He reluctantly went by their table.

“Sit sit.” George pulled him into a chair. By the look of them, they’d been there for a while.

“Ugh, don’t make him stay,” Ron complained.

“Well you’re boring and we can’t go back yet.” Charlie added, “Mum had us all staying at the Burrow and then she kicks us out. Only dad got to stay.”

“Why?”

“Baby shower stuff,” Percy said, seemingly the least intoxicated of the group.

“So it’s Ron’s fault?” Draco asked.

“Hey, yeah it is his fault,” George turned on Ron.

“And your wife is what, smuggling caldrons in her robes?”

“Oh, right,” George snorted.

Draco hit the jackpot tonight. Not only was Hermione upset with him, he was somehow shanghaied by a lot of drunken Weasley’s. He glanced over at Ron’s blue and purple hand.

“Thanks for that,” Draco mumbled and looked away.

“Yeah, well, it’s nothing,” Ron replied equally not wanting to acknowledge it.

“He was defending your honor,” Bill joked.

“Shut up.”

“What was he- oh yeah, Harry and your arch nemesisesis .” George snorted. “An eleven-year-old with a lifelong arch nemesis… nemsi?”

Charlie laughed, “Of course your criteria for an arch nemesis was low.”

“How do you mean?” Ron asked glowering at his brother.

They’d all heard the story over the years, “He said you’re a ginger, oooh that was menacing.”

“And that we were poor,” Ron tried to defend himself.

“We were poor, what of it?” George asked.

Bill added, “And we are definitely ginger.”

“You two are prats,” Ron glared at them.

They started snickering.

“So we know why we’re out, but why are you here?” Percy asked, desperate for some sober conversation where he wasn’t the butt of the jokes.

Normally he wouldn’t have said anything but what did he have to lose at this point? They probably wouldn’t remember most of the conversation anyway. “We had a fight.”

“Your fault?”

“Sort of.”

“Well spill we’ll fix it,” Charlie said with the air of the oldest brother. That was something Draco wished he’d had.

“Or make it worse,” Percy scoffed.

“Yeah, one of those two,” George added.  

Draco took a long drink before answering. “I’m not good enough for her.”

“None of us are good enough for our girls, that’s how they get ya,” Bill said.

“The trick-it not letting is get to you.” George was seriously having trouble speaking.

“And just apologize cuz i’s always your fault,” Charlie added only slightly less inebriated than George.  

“For being drunk you’re actually pretty smart.”

“You’re not,” Ron added to the conversation. “You’re not good enough for her, but no one is. She’s extraordinary.”

“I know that,” Draco said looking into his glass.

“But she seems to like you, it’s been what two years?”

“Just about.”

“Then obviously she doesn’t care about it, so make her happy which I guess you do.”

Draco gave embarrassed thanks.

The entire table sat silently staring at the exchange. It was the absolutely nicest thing Ron had ever said to  Draco.

After a moment George and Charlie started snickering like school girls until the awkwardness was broken.

Draco finished off his one drink and after a while of spending time with the Weasley’s, he and Percy managed to get them back to the Burrow.

When he went home he found Hermione asleep on the couch with a book on her chest.

Draco placed it on the table and carried Hermione to bed. She woke somewhat in his arms.

“You’re back,” she murmured. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Draco put her under the covers and quickly changed and climbed in with her. He thought she’d fallen asleep.

“Do you still love me?” Hermione asked.

“Always.”

“Don’t leave me.” She snuggled herself into his chest.

Draco made the easiest promise he’d ever made. “Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is safe and doing okay, with Vegas, Mexico, and everything still going on after the hurricanes.


	28. Chapter 28

After much apologizing the next morning Draco became quite again.

“Don’t do this,” Hermione said firmly.

“What?” He asked.

“Don’t pull away from me again,” her voice trembled as she spoke.

“I wasn’t. I was just thinking about something.”

“Such as?”

“You said something about not having anyone I was close to besides you.”

“And?”

“I used to be, I used to have friends. Not many but a few real ones who didn’t want anything from me.”

Hermione knew he hadn’t spoken to any of them since the Battle of Hogwarts or even before it.

“I was thinking maybe reaching out to some of them.”

She looked at him and took in what he said, “Like who?”

“I heard Blaise was doing well, maybe him. I don’t think the others would want anything to do with me.”

“It’s up to you, but maybe he would. Can I just ask one thing?”

“Of course,” he assumed she would start listing off all the reasons why it was a terrible idea.  

“Just give me ample warning if you’re going to rekindle your friendship with Parkinson.”

He laughed, “Jealous Granger?”

“I think we discussed _that_ matter in depth,” She said warningly.

“Let me soothe your worry, Pansy was….temperamental and she was my friend for my family name. I don’t think it would be the best idea to go down that road again. Even just to be friendly.”

“Yeah, well there’s friendly and _friendly_. If she sticks to the first one I’m fine.”

“But seriously, you think it’s a good idea to contact Blaise?”

“Well, we weren’t friendly so you would know better but yes, I think you should see your old friends.”

“Just Blaise for now.” Draco saw her give a thoughtful look. “What?”

“I think perhaps you should owl Theo Knott,” she said simply.

Draco was taken aback, “What made you think of him?”

“He was the nicest of you snakes back in school.” Draco could tell she wasn’t saying everything.

“And?”

Hermione began slowly “And I happen to know he’s local.”

“You would know that how precisely?”

“He works in another department of St. Mungo’s, I found out a few days ago but you were already in a mood so I didn’t bring it up.”

Draco became quiet, “I don’t think he’d want to talk to me.”

“Give it a shot, ‘in Slytherin you'll make your real friends’.”

Thinking it over he sent a couple of owls out and felt some relief at having tried, he knew that they wouldn’t want anything to do with him. So much of their problems had been because they followed him because he pushed them.

But at least he tried.

 

Hermione wore her cheeky know-it-all smile when he came home from work.

“What’s with that face?” Draco asked.

“You have some correspondences to deal with.”

Draco found two letters on the desk for him. Blaze was the easier bet amongst his old friends, his mother did not share any hint Lucius’ adoration for Voldemort, but a true Slytherin she followed the presumed winner and pushed Blaze into things to secure their standing.

_Draco,_ _  
_Good to hear from you, it has been a long time._  
_I’m stuck in Italy for a few months but could_  
_pop over for an evening sometime if you’re_  
_free to grab a drink. There are some questions_  
_I’ve been dying to ask you.__

_Best_ _  
_Blaze.__

Draco knew exactly the questions he’d get from Blaze but that was part of their friendship as children.

 

He turned to the other letter, he steadied his nerves for the rejection of one of his oldest friends.

_Draco,_

_I’ve tried to write you a few times over the years but I never knew where to start. I’d like us to be friends again. I’ve changed a lot since school as I’m assuming you have as well. Let’s grab lunch this weekend. Hermione mentioned you’re free this weekend._

_Theo._

 

His heart was pounding as he left the desk. Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table a few paper napkins twisted into ropes, a nervous habit she’d picked up after the war. Draco wasn’t sure if she realized she was doing it most of the time.

“So?” She asked failing to keep her voice level.

Draco appreciated that she was worried for him, so few people ever had. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“You were right, ‘in Slytherin you'll make your real friends’.”

 

 

 

It was three in the morning when she heard something crash onto the floor. As annoyed as she was at being woken up she couldn’t grudge him a night out.  He on a very rare occasion had a night out with coworkers or some of her friends, and was usually back early. It was the first time since they’d gotten together that he’d gone out with his friends.

Hermione reconsidered that, it was probably close to the first time since he was seventeen that he’d gone out with his friends.

She put on her robe and slowly made her way to her potions cabinet, pulling out the hangover potion she’d brewed earlier that day.

Hermione then went to see how his progress at coming through the living room was going. Obviously not well, he was still holding onto the couch with his feet tangled up around the coffee table leg.

She snickered at his predicament and let him suffer it out a little on his own. When he didn’t get much further she sighed.

“Alright, let’s get you into bed,” Hermione pulled some of his weight onto her.

“You’re gorgeous.”

“Thank you,”

“I told Blaise you’re so pretty”

“I’m very glad” She got him to the bed and handed him the vial. “Drink this.”

“Then I said he better stay away from you, you’re mine,” he said darkly as he drank the potion.

She wasn’t really listening now trying to get his jacket off without laughing, “That’s great Draco.”

“I love you.” 

Hermione smiled. “I love you too.”

She walked into the other room to close off the fireplace and get the lights; she didn’t hear him mumble something very sweet.

 

Late the next morning a moaning came from their bedroom.

Hermione walked into the room leaning against the door frame with a wicked smile. “Well, the sweet prince is awake,” Hermione said brightly if a little loud.

“Please be silent,” Draco groaned, “I think I’m dying.”

“You’re not dying,” She went to the cabinet and pulled out another vial. “Drink this.”

He did and lay there until the potion reduced the throbbing in his head.

“One of those should have made you fine this morning, how much did you two have to drink?”

“Probably all of it, I can’t remember,” Draco said gravely still in a significant amount of pain.

“So should I expect some tawdry blackmail letters?” Hermione couldn’t resist teasing him. He’d done much worse when she’d struggled with a hangover after Ginny’s hen night.

“Stop, I beg of you.”

He lay in bed still half-dressed from the night before. He heard talking from the other room.

“Hi Theo, I’ll get him.” Hermione walked back into the bedroom. “You have a call.”

Draco slowly walked to the fireplace. “Are you alive?” he asked.

Theo did not look any better than Draco felt, the green of the floo probably not too far off from his actual color. “I feel like I got ran over by the Hogwarts Express, but I live.”

“Why the Hell did we listen to Zabini?” Draco winced as his own voice became too much for him.

“Shh because we’re stupid.”

“I _think_ I had a nice night with you guys,” Draco asked confused.

Theo whined, “I only remember you saying hello. If we don’t die let’s try again next week.”

“No Zabini.”

“Oh, Merlin no.”

“Bye.”

 

“Did you have fun last night?” Hermione knelt next to him on the floor, rubbing his back.

“I have no idea,” he said truthfully.

“Well, _The Prophet_ sure has something to say about it.”

Draco made his way to the kitchen table, as quickly as the throbbing in his brain would allow, and looked through the paper.

“There’s nothing in here about me.”

“There _isn’t_?” She asked innocently. “Oops, my mistake.”

“You are evil.”

“I learned from the best.”

“I don’t like you today,” Draco responded dryly.  

“Oh, but you told me last night that I was so pretty and that you threatened Blaise to stay away from me.”

“Well, at least drunk me has some sense. Did I say anything else?”

“I don’t recall.”

Hermione kissed him gently on the forehead. “I’ll leave you alone now. There’s food in the oven with a warming charm if you want it. I’m heading out to visit your mother, I’ll keep your party our secret. If you need it there’s another vial of hangover potion in the cabinet.”

“Thank you.”

Right before she took the Floo she looked at him and smiled. “You know, there was one other thing last night, you said you loved me. But then I already knew that.”

Hermione threw him a kiss and disappeared in the green glow.

Despite the pounding in his head, the thoughts that ran through his head were very similar to the ones he’d forgotten from the night before.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to a HP party where my friend got so drunk we had to hold her up to walk. When I checked on her the next day she came up with the Hogwarts express line. I thought it very fitting.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to attempt to compete in Natnowrimo so I may be posting sporadically or not at all this month.

“Should have done it on her birthday,” Draco scolded himself, “or in Cebu or at Christmas, or a million other perfect chances.”

Had he known about the butterfly sanctuary in advance that would have been perfect, but he hadn’t and now he was stuck in the mess he was in now. Though that had been many months ago he had panicked and hadn’t figured out what he wanted to do.

He was failing to use the Muggle device to make a call from the golden book. Crookshanks kept weaving through his feet.

“Go in the other room,” Draco growled.

The cat ignored the inferior orders and continued tripping him up and smacking the sides of his shoes.

“Come on do it Crooks. What do you want a fish, mice? I will get you a whole barn full now come on. I know you can do it, just go in the other room so I can concentrate.”

“What’s going on?” Hermione asked from the door of the flat.

“Shit.” He muttered. “Nothing, just trying to get your cat to do a trick.” He opened a drawer and tossed something in it. “Turns out he won’t do it.”

“Well, he’s a cat, good luck with that.”

After she changed her clothes she flopped down on the couch. “I’m exhausted,”

“Bad day?”

“No, just a very long and busy day.”

Draco brought her a cup of tea and sat next to her.

“This is perfect,” she turned and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

She leaned back into his chest relaxing after a long day at the hospital. Draco was accustomed to this mood, she had taken on an extra shift and no matter how good a day it was, she would be drained.

They sat comfortably silent for a few minutes, Hermione had nearly dozed off to sleep.

Crookshanks darted into the room loudly toying with something.

“Oh, what’s he got?” Hermione whined not wanting to move.

“It’s nothing.” Draco realized what the cat had somehow gotten from the drawer.

“He could hurt himself,” Hermione began to get up from the couch.

Draco gently pushed her back to the couch, “I’ll get it.”

Crookshank darted around Draco’s feet so fast and hopped into Hermione’s lap.

“You naughty boy. What’s that you got hmm?”

In his mouth, he held a little box suspended by a ribbon that was sticking just out of the edge of it.

“What’s this?”

Hermione took it and Crookshanks hopped away, his work was done.

Hermione wasn’t stupid; she knew precisely what the box was.

Draco shoved his hands in his pockets and fidgeted.

“Damn cat,” he mumbled.

“Draco,” Hermione spoke clearly, all trace of tiredness gone.

He ran a hand through his hair. “This wasn’t exactly the plan but hell, when do plans work.” He took the box out of her hand.

And slid down on one knee.

“I wanted to do something more romantic. I guess this is pretty much how we go along, isn’t it? I think we both know I would be completely lost without you. I can say without a doubt that you are the most important person in my life and the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’ve forgiven me for a lot of things and gave me back my life. Without you I know I wouldn’t be here today. Hermione Granger, would you marry me?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“I said yes you oaf.” She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up to her mouth and kissed him hard before pulling away.

She spoke excitedly, “Let’s go tell your mother.”

“What, _now_?”

“Please, she’ll be so happy and she’s the only one I can tell who won’t lose their mind and start pestering me over details.”

“Well, if it’s that bad marrying me you can back out now,” Draco said sarcastically.

She gave his chest a soft smack, “Nope you’re stuck with me now. And the getting to the marrying you is _that_ bad, but I think the rest of it will be quite fun.”

Her smile was radiant and Draco forgot she had asked him a question.

“So can we please go tell Narcissa?” She beamed at him.

“Oh, all right.” He was more amused than annoyed.

They Flooed over straight away.

“Mother,” he called. “MOTHER!”

Narcissa walked effortlessly into the hall with Andromeda. “I heard you darling, but there is no need to shout, I brought you up better than that.”  

They both paused on seeing the pair with exaggerated smiles.

“What do I owe this unexpected visit?”

Draco looked at Hermione who slipped her hand out of his and reached it towards Narcissa. “Your son gave me this.”

Narcissa took Hermione’s hand glancing over the ring, keeping her face carefully neutral, “I don’t want to presume, this has any special meaning.”

“Presume all you wish,” Draco said. “Hermione’s agreed to marry me.”

“I’m glad you finally got around to doing it.” She smiled brightly, “I began to wonder.”

“Mother,” he scolded her.

“I suppose this is officially where I may welcome you to the family.” She pulled Hermione into a hug.

“Thank you.”

“Congratulations Hermione, and you Draco,” Andromeda said.

“Is Teddy here?” Draco asked.

“I’m sorry dear he’s with Harry today.”

“Draco go ask Pipsy and Toppy to make some tea for us.”

Narcissa spoke with a conspiratorial hush “I really did begin to wonder, he asked me about that ring so long ago I was afraid something had happened between you two.”

“Is it a family piece?” Hermione wondered really looking it over for the first time. It was a classic silver band with scrollwork up the side; she now recognized they were runes. 

“No, our family has had…troubled romances. He had this made but wanted my opinion on the setting and stone, he wanted it to be absolutely perfect for you.”

“When did he do it?” Andromeda asked with the same hushed tone.

“Just about five or ten minutes ago.”

Narcissa looked her over, “And you came to tell me so soon?”

“Who else?” Hermione asked honestly. The blatant statement touched something in Narcissa.  

When Draco returned with the tea they spoke only about Hermione’s work at the hospital for which Hermione was very grateful.

“Should we tell them our own news?” Andromeda asked.

“I suppose but it will be a little lackluster compared to a long-awaited engagement,” Narcissa replied.  

“Do tell,” Draco said.

“We are going to be expanding on a few of the orphanages established after the war.”

“Is there that much need?” Hermione asked. “I thought that had been one of the first things established after the war.”

“In a way, the problem is that many of the small children are now growing up and they need more space and some of the temporary facilities had to be made permanent and they’re not equipped to deal with raising growing children.”

“Especially if some of them have special needs.”

“Like what?”

“There were many injured in attacks, or as punishments to their parents.”

“Children like Remus who have lycanthropy, or even emotional damage from what happened.”

Draco looked at his mother who shook her head no. She had obviously not shared Draco’s condition with her sister.

“We’re looking to help expand a facility or establish a new one, perhaps in one of our old houses that are sitting unused.

“That’s a wonderful idea, let me know if you need any help with that.”

“I think you will have your hands very full for a while Dear, but I appreciate it none the less.”

After a nice visit, they got ready to leave. “Thank you for the tea mother, oh Aunt Andromeda, please don’t tell Harry or even Teddy we want to tell them ourselves.”

“Of course dear, I won’t breathe a word.”

After the couple left, Andromeda turned to her sister. “How long until you have their wedding plans made? A week two?”

Narcissa held a dismissive air about her, “I don’t know what you’re referring to.”

“Don’t give me that, you are my sister and I know you.”

“I may have made some lists.”

Andromeda studied her sister, “You have it all planned don’t you?”

“It is best to always be prepared.” 

“Formal or simple?”

“Why or?”

“I need to get you out of this house more often.”

A pillow was unceremoniously thrown at Andromeda’s head.

 

 

Hermione was now too excited to sleep despite how tired she was.

“How long have you had this ring?”

Draco looked at his shoes and mumbled, “A while.”

“Precisely how long is a while?”

“About one month after you graduated.”

“Draco,” Hermione scolded.

“Let me explain, I was sure but it was too fast and new so I-”

“Chickened out,” she interrupted.                                                                                          

“No. We’d only been together what six-seven months, most of which was squeezing in evenings and days off in between your school and my work. I wanted you to be sure.”

“And after a ridiculously long time of holding onto this ring….?” The question hung in the air unfinished.

“Waiting for good timing when your work wasn’t in a crisis and your friends didn’t have a wedding or crisis.”

“So you chickened out?” She asked again.

“Maybe a little, but in my defense, I would have done it in Cebu if I’d known exactly how well it was going to go.”

“No, I like that it was here? Even if the cat pushed you into it,” Hermione teased.

“He did not, I was trying to find something perfect.”

“I don’t need a fairytale, this was wonderful,” Hermione said. “Your mother said it’s not a family piece, that was… surprising.”

“Are you disappointed?”

“No,” she answered honestly, “just curious.”

“If you want family heirlooms, I’m sure my mother has dozens of pieces she’d gladly give you but for this, one I wanted something special that was new for you, like my new start. No Malfoy memories or expectations somehow trapped in it.”

“That may be a tad overdramatic.”

“But true none the less.”

Hermione ran her finger over the side of the band, “Save me some time what do these runes mean?”

An amused smirk played at his lips, “That is a little puzzle for you to find out.”

“That’s cruel,

“But you like the challenge of it. Just remember the sentiments are a promise from me to you, not oppressive demands on you.”  

It piqued her interest but let it slide until she researched it. “Well, I love it.”

“You sure about this?” Draco asked again.

She moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I told you, you’re stuck with me now.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30

Hermione had glamoured her hand to hide the ring when she was out in public. Draco had been supportive of it; everything they did was so public at times it was nice to have something of their own.

After a month of secrecy, the couple chose to have a dinner party to make the announcement, testing the waters slowly with Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Theo, Neville, Neville and Luna. Ron and Amelia were home with their brand new baby Hugo.

Blaise kissed Hermione’s hand when he came in. She rolled her eyes and Draco laughed.

“I see you had to give her expensive jewelry before allowing her to meet me.” Narcissa had given Hermione a simple, yet priceless, necklace and earrings as an engagement present.

“You forget Blaise, I’ve met you,” Hermione said quickly.

“I am wounded.” Blaise covered his heart with his hands.

“Sad as that is I’m sure you will recover before long,” Hermione retorted without a blink.

Blaise shot Draco an approving look, “I assume there will be far more lions than snakes at this function.”

“Technically but these women could put us to shame,” Draco said quietly.

Blaise shot him an interested look, “Do tell.”

“Later,” Draco ushered him into the center of the room.

When everyone arrived, Hermione and Draco served everyone and they had a surprisingly civil evening. Blaise even raving about Ginny’s last game in Italy that he’d caught.

As the plates were being cleared from the table, a knock brought Hermione from her seat.

Ron came in looking very tired. “Come in and take a seat.”

“I’ve got to warn you, I only have a few minutes. Amelia wouldn’t leave Hugo and I can’t leave her on her own for long.”

“Not a problem, you’re right on time.”

Ron took a seat and reached for a roll. Some things never change Hermione thought.

“Well, as we’re all here,” Hermione said walking over to Draco.

Draco stood, took out his wand and tapped Hermione’s hand with it, the glamour faded to show her ring.

“We are engaged,” Draco said proudly.

The girls shot up making mandrake level noises and the boys shuddered and tried to congratulate Draco.

Everyone was hugging her and patting Draco on the back. Ron gave Hermione a quick hug and congratulations. “Sorry but I’ve got to get back, Hugo’s a bit of a handful.”

“Wait,” Hermione ran into her kitchen and brought back a large paper bag. “For your exhausted wife first.”

“Oh, bless you. I haven’t slept in two days.”

“And you apparated?” Harry shouted at him.

Ron shrugged, “We used to do it all the time.”

“We used to do a lot of stupid things to get us killed. I’ll be right back.” Harry grabbed Ron by the back of the collar and snapped them out of the room he came back a few minutes later.

“I think that this should be celebrated, loudly,” Blaise said.

“NO!” Theo shouted which brought all eyes on him. “Sorry, just last time we celebrated anything with you….” He let the words trail off.  

Blaise rolled his eyes, “It’s not my fault you can’t hold your liquor.”

“We can hold our liquor, we can’t hold an assassination attempt,” Draco growled.

“If you can’t pace yourselves that is no reflection on me.”

“What about The Emerald, enough people but they block out the press,” Neville offered.

“Oh, perfect.”

Hand in hand the engaged couple stopped as the Potter’s didn’t follow right away.

“Uh, well, they don’t have a Floo,” Ginny stumbled over her words.

“So, let’s just side along,” Draco offered.  

“No, I think I’d rather stay home tonight, bit of commotion and all.”

Hermione’s suspicions were high, “Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter,” she scolded.

“Ginevra” Draco smirked.

Hermione shot him a silencing glare.

Blaise caught his eye and silently mouthed “now I get it.”

Ginny looked at Harry who shrugged helplessly, “I’m pregnant.”

Hermione shouted happily, “And you didn’t tell me!”

“We were waiting,” Ginny said.

“Way to take the piss out of our announcement,” Draco teased the pair.  

“Well, we weren’t going to,” Harry offered lamely. 

“Congratulations,” Hermione hung off of him, tears threatening.

“Hermione stop before you get going,” Draco said remembering the wedding tears.

Hermione stepped away, taking a few calming breaths. I’m fine, I’m fine. I’m really happy for you both.

Draco started smirking to himself until he was outright laughing.

“What is so funny my dear fiancé?” Hermione asked. The rest of the group staring at him awkwardly.

“Just now there is a Weasley Potter on the way, I would love to see the look on McGonagall’s face when she finds out.”

“Oh shit,” Ginny looked at her flat belly in horror, “it’s going to be worse than the twins.”

 

They picked another club with a Floo hookup but glamoured themselves. All except for Blaise saying, “I’m far too pretty for something like that.”

The girls danced for a while until Ginny really did need to go home and sleep.

Hermione then lost Luna to Neville and assumed they’d be leaving soon as well and said her goodbyes then.

Hermione found her fiancé and Theo sitting in a booth talking and laughing. It was a good look on him, even with the altered face. “Where’s Blaise?” Hermione asked.

“First low cut top with a chest and he disappeared.”

“I am utterly shocked and dismayed,” Hermione said flatly.

Theo laughed. “Draco, you have yourself a good one.”

“I know it.”

“I think it’s time I head off, I don’t need a repeat of last time.”

“Did you ever remember what happened?” Hermione asked?

“Yes and no, we did legilimency on each other. It wasn’t bad,” Draco said.

“Just too much alcohol.”

“Far too much alcohol.”

“Alright, I’m off.”

 “Goodnight Theo.”

“Congratulations to you both.”

He apparated away leaving the couple alone.

Hermione ran her thumb over the band of her ring. “So those runes?” she chose now to ask him about it.

“Find anything interesting?” Draco said absently. Hermione knew his full attention was on what she was asking him. 

“You say that the runes are your promises to me?”

“Depends on what you think they mean.”

“That you pledge fealty, respect, and honor.”

“Eternally.”

“I think I can live with that.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted a chapter last night so make sure to read that one first.

It took much longer than they’d expected for the news to spread to the actual news.  

Once it hit the paper, everyone she knew was asking Hermione what her plans were. She planned on getting married and purchasing a sandwich for lunch. Beyond that she hadn’t a clue.

 

 

“Just be sure you realize you are taking a huge chance here,” Draco warned.

“I’ll take that risk,” Hermione said as the flames began to swallow her.

“Alright, but I warned you,” He answered her darkly.

To an extent she was not overly interested in planning out their wedding. Hermione hadn’t spent her time wistfully imaging her dress or flowers or table settings. She knew there should be all these things but other than a cake and a dress that didn’t make her look like said cake she was lost and too busy to worry about it.

She made a potentially dangerous decision.

“Narcissa,” she began as they had lunch together.

“Yes, dear?”

Hermione wrung the napkin in her hands, “Would you possibly be – that is to say could or would-

“Darling, please just spit it out.”

She took a deep breath and did spit it out. “Narcissa would you organize the wedding for us? If you have the time that is?”

“You would entrust me to do this?”

“Of course, I’m so busy at Mungo’s, I have no idea what I’m doing and I love Mrs. Weasley but generally she can go a bit overboard. Draco said your parties were immaculate.”

A sad smile played across her face, remembering the many happy occasions she’d hosted in these halls in better times. Narcissa brought herself back from reminiscing too far, “I would be delighted, what were your ideas?”

“Smaller and simple, only people who love us both. I’d rather not have an incident again.” She’d told Narcissa of the event at Harry’s wedding, when Draco had been in a foul mood.

“Do you have a preference to colors, when and location?”

“Sooner, not house colors though I’m not opposed to gold or silver,” Hermione said.

“You have absolutely no idea on anything do you?”

Hermione let out a sigh, “None at all.

“Leave everything to me.”

“Thank you.” Hermione looked sad.

“What is it, Dear? You can trust me to handle this I won’t go over the top, and of course, you and Draco have final approval on everything.”

Hermione bit her lip to distract herself from the sadness. “No, it isn’t that it’s just- I wish my parents were coming.”

“So they still haven’t spoken with you?” Narcissa asked delicately.

“They know how to get in contact with the ministry in Australia, but they moved and didn’t leave a forwarding.”

“I’m sorry dear.”

Hermione sat up straighter and squared her shoulders. “It’s alright, these things happen.”

Narcissa’s heart broke for the girl who seemed fragile and a warrior at the same time. “They do indeed.”

Draco walked in with two bundles of flowers.

“What has you two in such sour moods?”

“Oh nothing,” Hermione lied quickly.

“Just some girl talk.”

“Then I’m glad I stayed away,” Draco smirked.

Narcissa looked at Hermione, “For that, I think I’ll put him in some bright orange robes for the ceremony. What do you think Hermione?” She asked casually.

“Only if he’s wearing a hot pink suit beneath it,” Hermione replied, “or perhaps something with polka dots. I think that would make an impactful image.”

“Vipers the both of you,” Draco said looking between the pair.

“Hiss hiss,” Hermione said smiling.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but it fits better to divide it up this way. I took November off to do NaNoWriMo but I'm back and have at least the next chapter somewhat written so hopefully I will be back to a 1x a week schedule give or take until this baby is done (But I think we have a while yet We shall see.)


	32. Chapter 32

_I just wish my parents were coming._

Draco had been near the Floo dusting the dirt off of when she’d said it, but he’d heard her just the same. He knew she often hid her emotions until she could handle them on her own, it’s how she was.

But Draco was also how he was.

He knocked on the door.

A pretty older woman with brown hair opened the door wearily.

“Can I help you?”

“Mrs. Granger?”

“Yes.”

“I’d like to speak to you about your daughter.” When she looked like she might refuse him he added, “I’ve come a very long way, I won’t take much of your time.”

She let him in and called her husband down.

“Is she hurt?” Jean asked, ushering him towards the sofa. 

“No, she’s fine. I know that things have been strained between you since- well.”

“We are well aware,” Mr. Granger said curtly.

Draco tugged at his collar not just from the heat.  “She doesn’t know I’m here. I wanted to explain things to you, probably a little better from an outsider’s perspective.”

He opened his briefcase and handed them a pile of newspapers.

“They’re in order.” He’d collected as many papers about her during the year she’d been running as he could. “You can keep these.”

Jean took the papers and began to leaf through them.

“So you’re saying our daughter was a criminal?”

“No. Absolutely not,” he said adamantly. “The first bundle is propaganda, we were at war, and she saved countless lives. But for the people, she was fighting against she was too dangerous.”

“Hermione, dangerous?” Henry scoffed at the idea.

A wry smile threatened at the corner of Draco’s lips. “Did she ever explain her grades at school?”

“Just that they were good”

“Good,” Draco scoffed. “I don’t recall when they started it but she’s been called the brightest witch of her age since we were still children. She is quite literally the smartest most adept witch in decades, if not ever.”

“When you get towards the second bundle, you can see who she really is.”

He’d found numerous papers showing her philanthropic efforts with Hogwarts, and various charities, and volunteer work she’d managed in the last three almost four years.

Jean put the papers back in a pile. “Thank you for telling us this but that doesn’t excuse what she did to us.”

“She hid you to protect you, and everyone else. Not herself. I don’t know how much she told you about the war, I’m assuming not very much. She was in extreme danger.”

They exchanged a look that said everything.

“I know the people who she was fighting against. If they had found you, they would have tortured you and killed you if you were lucky, to destroy her. If you were extremely lucky they would have merely killed you but I sincerely doubt you would have been lucky at all.”

He went on, "It wasn’t something she did lightly, and it still eats her up. Realize she wasn’t even an adult, and she did all of this. Hermione didn’t expect to live through it, she left fully expecting to die somewhere in the middle of nowhere, she didn’t want the people she loved most to suffer through wondering what happened to her. For part of a year, she was on the run living in the woods, she couldn’t be in one place for too long or she could have been captured.”

“Hermione could have told us this herself,” Henry said coldly.

“I think her heart and her pride wouldn’t let her, she doesn’t believe she’s much of a hero despite being one.”

They said nothing and Draco knew the battle was won or lost at this point but didn’t know which it was.  

“Thank you for your time.” Draco rose to leave and handed Jean one last paper, “If you would like to get in contact with Hermione this is the address of your local ministry, the second address is for her flat in London.”

Her father asked him, “Who are you exactly?”

“I’m the man who loves your daughter more than anything.”

“Did she save your life?” Jean asked, stopping Draco in his tracks as he made his way past her seat.

“Yes,” he replied honestly, “every single day.”


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 33

Narcissa took Hermione dress shopping; Molly graciously came to help out.

In the onslaught of lace and tulle, Narcissa made a beeline for an ornate lace dress, not too voluminous but beautiful. “I think something like this would suit you.”

Hermione looked it over, it was beautiful but not something she would have thought fitting for her. “It’s beautiful but it’s too extravagant.”

“It is your wedding day, when is a better time for extravagance?” Molly said.

“I quite agree.”

Hermione froze, part fear and shock taking over her body. She willed herself to look up.  A woman stepped out from behind a rack of puffy gowns.

“Mum.”

“Hello dear,” Jean’s voice wavered, “you look so grown up.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I think we have some shopping to do.” She hugged her daughter, and whispered into her ear “I’m so sorry Hermione.”

Tears filled Hermione’s eyes as she pulled away.

“None of that now or well never get through; we can all have a good cry when you find something, right ladies.”

Narcissa and Molly had made a valiant effort at pretending to be looking over a dress away from mother and daughter.

Hermione wiped at her eyes. “Right, dresses. Um- I don’t know what I should want.”

“Try on a style of each and we’ll find which feels most appropriate and go from there,” Narcissa offered.

Mermaids were nixed and overly full gowns were seconded. What was the most surprising was that all four women agreed completely on materials and style. The staff at Madam Malkin’s had never had an easier appointment.

Hermione loved her gown but despite not really caring about her scars she didn’t want them to be the focal point of the day. She didn’t say anything but her mother caught her glancing at her arm.

“Sweetheart,” she began softly, “I know It’s silly but if you want them, I have Nana’s lace gloves from her wedding.”

“You do?”

“She wore them, and so did her sister, and I did as well. If you want them I think they would go very nicely with the material.”

Hermione gave her a smile and looked back at her arm, the scars had lessened considerably but you could still see ‘mudblood’ etched into her flesh. “It is a silly thing to worry about isn’t it?” Hermione finally said.

“Not if it makes you at all unhappy, only happy memories for your wedding day right?”

“Right.”

Molly broke first dabbing at her eyes.

“Oh no, I think we should buy it quickly and get out of here before we all break down.”

“I quite agree,” Narcissa’s eyes were definitely watering, “let’s go around the corner for some tea.”

Hermione had never changed her clothing so quickly.

 

Draco came home from work exhausted. He’d gone straight in the day after a full moon. He didn’t normally but his boss insisted he work on a special project and it was very time sensitive.

Hermione usually stayed with him, unless she had shifts as the hospital, but he’d insisted that Narcissa get some of the planning out of the way. He was in no way avoiding having to help his mother shop or plan.

The crying mass that assaulted him at the door nearly destroyed Draco. Any mood she had he could withstand except her crying.

“Don’t cry, I’ll fix whatever it is,” he begged, “Please stop love.”

“You are the most infuriating, foolish, sweetest man on the planet.” Her face was red from crying but she was at least smiling. “Mum told me what you did. I didn’t even know where they were anymore. How did you do it?”

“I asked Potter for a favor, he said if I contacted the Australian Ministry they would get me in touch and well, you know the rest.”

“You asked Harry for a favor?” Hermione asked blinking back some of the tears.

By now Hermione could decipher the reasoning behind nearly every one of Draco’s moods and actions. Draco Malfoy did not ask for favors not from anyone. He didn’t like owing anyone for anything, and Harry already kept the secret about his being a werewolf.  

He nodded. “It was for you,” he said feeling his throat tighten.

The tears started up a little more.

“Please stop crying,” Draco begged again.

“I can’t. I’m just really happy.”

“You don’t look happy. You certainly don’t sound happy.”

“It’s just like after Harry’s wedding. I’m happy trust me,” she kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll try okay, I will really try to stop.”

“How did it go?” He asked loosening his tie and taking off his jacket.  

“Good, I think. We talked a little bit, Mum said she wants to call and then in a bit come to dinner. And she wants to meet you properly.”

“She met me already.”

“Yes, as the creepy stranger who then left after half an hour,” she teased the tears seeming to have stopped for the moment.

Draco took a minute to respond, “I was not creepy, and your father was glaring at me.”

“He does that when he’s cross.”

“So you said your mother would be calling, what about him?” Draco asked.

Hermione shrugged, “She said he’ll be along too, but I won’t really know until I talk to him. So we’ll see.”

He wrapped his arms around her from behind “Well, my lioness, I’m with you.”

“You sound so foreboding.”

“Never had to properly meet a girl’s father before,” Draco mumbled.

“As you said you met him before.”

“But now he know’s I’m marrying his intelligent, beautiful, too good for me daughter. What if he takes after me with an ax?” Draco asked seeming seriously concerned.

Hermione sighed deeply, “I knew I shouldn’t have let you watch Buffy, my father will not take after you with an ax. Muggles don’t typically grab those for dinner parties.”

“Are you sure he’ll be alright with me?”

She looked at him thoughtfully, “I didn’t really tell them about well, this,” she lifted her arm towards him “so they don’t know where I got it and I don’t want them to. So they don’t know anything about you other than we went to school together.”

“Really, what did you tell them about, back then?” He said not using the word war, a habit it seemed everyone their age had picked up unwittingly.

“Not much, I love my parents but there’s a wall up that they can’t cross. They weren’t here they don’t understand what we all went through. It was like that before they didn’t understand the magic and I think it made them nervous.”

Draco didn’t speak, there was nothing he could say. He hadn’t grown up in a different world like she had. His mother had been nurturing and whatever his father had been, they were both magical. For him, it was just another day, where Hermione’s entire life had been upended.

“Was it hard for you to come into this world?”

“Yes and no, the magic seemed to click in ways that I… I don’t know like I always felt were out there but didn’t believe existed. I’m not making sense.”

Draco smiled, “Actually you are making perfect sense.”

“Oh really?” She asked playfully.

“MmmHmm,” he said. “It’s exactly how I feel with you.”

She swatted his shoulder. “You are incorrigible.”

“It’s the truth.”

They were both silent for a while. “You know,” Hermione began “I don’t think they’ll have a problem with you, but if they do it won’t make any difference.”

That took him back.

Hermione smiled proud of herself for making him speechless.

“None at all?” He asked.

“Eternal Fealty wasn’t it? I’m not going anywhere,” she said pulling him closer.

“That’s good as I don’t intend to let you go,” he said possessively. 

“So it works out quite nicely then.”

He had nothing else to say so he kissed her.  


	34. Chapter 34

It had taken much wrangling to coordinate an evening off for Hermione and Draco to get to Australia. Draco was immediately more comfortable with Jean than Henry and tried not to bring much attention to himself, which was a feat with only four people in the small quarters.

Overall it was a decent experience when Hermione asked for a few minutes alone with her father, Draco and Jean quickly fled to the living room.

“You know what I found the other day while cleaning? An old photo album from when Hermione was younger.” She pointed to a high shelf “would you please get it down.”

Draco easily got the book down and they stood by a nearby table looking through her toddler pictures.

“She was adorable,” Draco looked at the images of a plump little girl with wild hair on swings and in fields.

“No No No, Oh god, No.” Hermione shrieked emerging from the kitchen shocking them from their attention. “Draco give me that book.”

Something in how she said it brought out his antagonistic side and he held it up higher “Which book? Oh, this one?”

“Draco Malfoy you give me that book, right now.” She was scary when she got upset but he didn’t care at this point.

Hermione jumped trying to grab it and ended up knocking them both over sending them crashing into the couch. Draco released the book trying to catch her as they went down laughing.

“Hermione Granger you are too old to act like that,” her mother scolded.

She was laughing as she and Draco righted themselves, now slightly embarrassed. “Mum, how could you show him old albums, that is embarrassing.

“I am your mother and that is a right of mine,” Jean replied flippantly.

Henry reached down and picked up the album, and a few photographs fell out.

“There’s my girl,” he said picking up a photo of Hermione at fifteen in her first formal gown. “Wasn’t she lovely?”

Draco knew the image by heart. “The picture doesn’t do her justice.”

Hermione was blushing, “Like you even noticed me then.”

“Hermione, everyone noticed you,” Draco said flatly. Hermione only reddened more.

 

They were interrupted by a silver stag running through the house screeching

“Hermione, the baby, mungo’s” Harry’s voice faded and the stag disappeared.

Hermione threw her head back and groaned “Of course she’s having the baby on my only night out.”

“Sounds like we have to go,” Draco stood going for Hermione’s coat as she hugged her parents. Her father whispered in her ear and she walked away smiling. Draco helped her on with her coat and quickly thanked the Grangers for dinner and her father even shook his hand. Then they were quickly back at their flat so Hermione could grab her things.

“I never could do that charm,” Draco said offhandedly as she rushed around.

“What the patronous well…” Hermione stopped thinking a moment, “of course you couldn’t we studied it secretly and they never taught it in school.”

“And they certainly wouldn’t have 7th year,” Draco added grimly.

“Come on, we’d better go.”

They flooed into the hospital, finding Harry not well in the hallway, his hair was even messier than usual he was pacing and they noticed his shoulders relax a fraction when he saw them.

 Draco resisted the urge to taunt him.

Hermione suppressed a laugh herself and went in to check on Ginny.

Draco was not the best at offering comfort but he tried “They’ll be just fine,” he said a bit awkwardly.

Harry was pale. “How can you know that?”

“Simple, Hermione will make sure of it.”

He saw the tension roll off of Harry, “She would wouldn’t she?”

Draco felt both sympathy and envy for Harry.

Hermione popped back into the hall. “Ginny’s doing alright, it’s a little early but no danger. You ready?”

“Hermione a word,” Draco asked of her as Harry made his way to his wife.

“So formal, what is it?” She teased.

“I don’t know what you healers do in there, but any way to suppress her magic?”

“Draco that’s hor…” A flash of some of Ginny’s famous hexes rolled through Hermione’s mind.

Draco could tell by the look on her face she got it, “Yeah, that’s exactly what I was thinking about. From what I’ve heard a woman in labor tends to make threats or possibly jinxes and curses.”

“Maybe I’ll just make sure her wand is far away, and call in a consultation,” she said as she turned and rushed back into the room.  

 

When Molly Weasley showed up, Draco felt more comfortable as a servant going to fetch things than trying to calm Molly down. She had a slew of grandkids already, Merlin knew why she was making such a fuss.

After many hours Hermione and Harry emerged from the room both looking tired but dopey.

When the family was waved in, Draco stayed in his seat.

“She says to get in here Malfoy,” Ron said as they pushed too many adults into the room. It expanded as they filled in. 

Ginny held a very small bundle in her arms smiling goofily, Harry was beaming with pride and wouldn’t leave their side. When everyone had settled in so they could see Harry took the baby so gingerly. “Everyone we’d like you to meet James Sirius Potter.” He already had a mess of black hair sticking out every which way.

James was passed around through the family, Molly kept him the longest and he noted how small the newborn was.

He murmured to Hermione with concern “Is he sick? Seems awfully small.”

She smiled sweetly knowing he had absolutely no experience with infants. “No that’s just how little they are.”

“You sure?”

“Are you doubting me?”

“Never it’s just…” He didn’t actually know what he meant.

“Aww, that is called empathy and concern.”

“No it’s not,” he said defensively.

She stood on her toes and whispered, “It’s alright I won’t tell, but you are allowed to show emotions.”

Draco scowled at her but she didn’t let him sour her mood.

Hermione grabbed his hand and made their way towards Ginny “We’ll stop by tomorrow once you’ve had some rest.”

“That may never happen again,” Ginny laughed.

Hermione turned sounding cross, “Alright, only the dad and the grandparents get to stay, the rest of you go along home. James will be sticking around for a while, so you can see him later.”

“Awful bossy aren’t you?” George asked.

“Yes, now move before I use some of the hexes your sister taught me.”

“I think she’s bluffing, right boys? Uh, boys?” Percy turned to see George and Ron were already out the door while Bill was grabbing his things.

Molly and Arthur came to Ginny’s bedside. “We’ll be off too dear.”

“Let us know if you need anything

Hermione turned to Ginny and Harry, “I’ll check on you in the morning. Get some sleep.”

“I will and thanks for everything, Oh, Harry where’s that packaged?’

“Right here, it’s an early birthday present.” Harry handed Hermione a box.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

Inside was a book, but no title. “Thank you.” Harry and Ginny continued to stare at her so she opened the cover to see what it was. It was _Cinderella;_ on the title page was a handwritten note.

_Bippity Boppity Boo_

_Now that I’m here_

_Will You?_

  * _James S. Potter._



“Your son is quite advanced three hours old and he’s already writing notes inside wrapped packages, but I must say I don’t get it.”

“Cleverest witch of our age indeed,” Harry groused.  

“Maybe we should take it back.” Ginny said with a smile, “Think it over.”

In a flash, her eyes darted up from the page. “What are you saying?”

Ginny properly satisfied that Hermione must have got it smiled saying “Come and kiss your Godson goodbye.”

Hermione was stunned. “I never thought you’d… I don’t know what to say.”

 “Even I knew it was going to be you,” Draco said.  

Hermione turned towards him, “What?”

He shrugged, “It was you or Luna, my money was on you.”

Harry spoke again, “You kept me out of trouble, how about another go at it?”

“That’s rich,” Draco mumbled.

“Fair point, you helped keep me from getting myself killed, so you up for the job?”

Hermione threw her arms around Harry. “Harry James Potter if you make me cry so help me.”

“Sounds like she’s in,” Ginny laughed.

“Oh, of course, I’ll be his Godmother,” Hermione beamed.

“I won’t even ask you to wear the blue dress or sing,” Harry said with a laugh.

Hermione thought on it a moment. “I haven’t tried to make a pumpkin into a carriage but I’m certain I could find the perfect charm for it.”

“We shall look forward to that.”

“What are you talking about?” Draco asked.

“Muggle thing, I’ll explain it later.” Hermione yawned, “We better be off. Take good care of my godson.”

“Yes ma’am,” Ginny said.

“Congratulations both of you,” Draco said.

“Thanks, Draco,” Harry said.

They quickly shook hands and they left the new parents to coo over their new baby.

 

Hermione flopped onto the couch the second they got into their flat. Her shoes didn’t make it a minute longer.

“I am so tired; I don’t think I can even make it to the bed,” She said letting her head fall back on the couch.  

“That can easily be remedied,” Draco scooped her up and carried her to their room.

“Thank you, kind sir.”

“I live to be of service,” he said placing her on their bed then tossing her a shirt to sleep in. “Weird to think Potter has a kid.”

“It is isn’t it?” After a while, Hermione said, “You know he liked you.”

“Who James? He’s a baby how could he like anything?

“No you ninny, my Dad.” She slipped into bed and pulled the covers around her.

“How do you know that?”

“He told me before we left I had a good one.”

“Did he?” Draco asked unconvinced.

“He likes that you make me laugh if nothing else.”

“Really?” He slipped into bed beside her.

“And do you know what?” Hermione asked.

“No, enlighten me, Love.”

“I think he’s right,” she pulled him in for a kiss. “I do have a good one.”  

And a minute later she was asleep, wrapped in Draco’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take a minute to thank everyone so much for your kind words and kudos. AO3 is seriously the best of the best in terms of community and you people are great and I want to let you know how much it means to me that you take time out of your busy lives to read my fics. Have a safe and happy new year everyone.


	35. Chapter 35

After dinner one evening, Draco set their dishes in the sink and began to run the water over them.

“Leave those,” Hermione said, “we have plans.”

“Oh, am I allowed to be in on these plans?” Hermione hadn’t mentioned anything about it before this instant.

Hermione picked up their box of Floo Powder. “Yes, you may grab a coat and possibly a hat and gloves if you think that you’ll need them.”

He wanted to argue but was intrigued.

They stepped into the fireplace. “Malfoy Manor,” Hermione said clearly dropping the powder.

“What are we doing here?” Draco felt a touch disappointed. “Are we meeting Mother?”

Hermione led him towards a door leading outside to the field, “She knows we’re here but no, we’re not meeting with her. We probably have time for a visit later though, depends on how good of a student you are.”

“And what pray tell are you going to teach me?” He said softly into her ear.

Hermione ignored him. “You’re going to learn that charm.”

“What char- oh.” He should have known she wouldn’t have forgotten about that. “What are you going to do take points from my house?”

“If I must, but these points you will _really_ care about,” She winked signaling he probably would care about those points.

She pulled on his arm and he followed her out to the gardens.

“Not here,” he said hurriedly. “Mother will have both our hides if we damage her flowers.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” She said. They continued on away from the house a little further closer to the trees that surrounded the house.

Once Hermione was satisfied they were a safe distance from the house she began her lesson.  It was getting dark but Draco could still see the stern look on her face.

“The spell is Expecto Patronum.”

“Yeah, got that part, I’ve seen you all do it enough times,” he drawled.  

“Don’t interrupt. As I was saying,” she said dryly, “you have to come up with a memory a happy memory, and then say the spell.”

She cast her own and a large silvery lion appeared.

Draco thought of when he was a child finding the clearing by the water where he’d spend his free time safe from the expectations of being the Malfoy heir.

_Expecto Patronum_

It didn’t work.

Draco scowled.

Hermione began cheerfully, “That’s alright it takes time, maybe it’s the memory your using.”

Draco thought of something else. _Expecto Patronum._ A silver light started out of his wand and sputtered.

“Sometimes it’s not that it’s not a happy memory it’s just that it’s not a strong enough emotion behind it. Occasionally you have to think of a string of memories.

He thought of her, it was always her, wasn’t it? Sunlight glittering off her hair. The way she would lay about in his old Quidditch shirt and read, the butterflies in Cebu, the day she agreed to marry him.

_Expecto Patronum_

A silvery light burst out of his wand and a fully formed creature appeared.

They stared at it for a moment in silence.

A silence that was interrupted by Hermione falling to the ground gasping for air through the laughter.

Draco scowled even more than before.

“I don’t see what you find so funny, Granger,” He was irritated and often sounded like his haughty teenage self when he was irritated.

She sobered slightly. “Oh, you don’t do you _Malfoy_. Shall I call Harry up and see what he thinks about it.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” He said with a predatory gleam.

“I would and you know it, so be nice.”

Draco turned his attention back to his newly identified patronus.

“It had to be a fucking Hippogriff,” Draco said sharply.  

They had talked about Hermione and Harry saving Buckbeak and his part in that, for which he was both guilty and quite sorry now that he wasn’t such a spoiled brat.

When Hermione collected herself she looked it over. “You know that’s incredibly rare like once in a lifetime rare.”

“Well,” Draco preened, “I am of the finest stock.”

At that, she rolled her eyes.

“Yes, well.” She had nothing more to say as the creature was lying about and her lion had come over to investigate before reclining beside it.

“Well, professor have I passed?”

“I should say it’s adequate,” Hermione said dismissively before smiling at him, “let’s go in and see how Narcissa is.”

Draco held out his arm to her which she took and held on to his warmth.

“You know I think mine is much more impressive than a lion.”

“Some might say it is, although I was merely sixteen when I figured out how to cast it so…” she trailed off.

“By breaking the rules, and forming a secret spell casting club to learn it.”

“A club you desperately wanted to find but couldn’t,” Hermione challenged. 

Draco smiled, there wasn’t much good about that year but he had enjoyed the challenge of figuring out what they were doing in secret.

“Maybe I was trying to get your attention,” he said.

Hermione laughed.

“Alright maybe not then, but sometimes I did.”

“You honestly were the most dramatic boy I’d ever met.” Glass shattering broke their reverie.

“Mother?” Draco rushed ahead to the drawing room.  

“I’m fine dear, I just got a bit… aggravated.”

Narcissa pointed her wand at the ground where a vase laid shattered _Repparo._

Hermione realized maybe there was something genetic or learned in Draco’s theatrics.

“What’s the matter?” She asked.

“The latest _Prophet_ , Skeeter is writing trash about the orphanage and what our motives are and who had to be bribed to get things going.”

“You know what she says is rubbish, why pay her any mind?” Draco asked, knowing it wasn’t always easy to put off what was said about yourself in such a public fashion.

“Because _I_ mind, and there are those who will believe her, if it were just me I wouldn’t mind but this could impact our funding.”

Hermione took the paper and wandered off to a nearby chair reading each line carefully then rereading it.

Draco watched her absorb each word with amusement.

The corners of her mouth eventually tugged upwards a little.

“And what is your brilliant plan?” Draco asked.

“Plan,” she said innocently, “I don’t have a plan.”

“Hmm,” Draco rolled his eyes, she was a bit too innocent at the moment.

Hermione’s wand waved and a basket with a jar appeared. “I think you should send a simple note asking for a retraction.”

“That’s not all your brilliant mind could come up with is it?” Draco drawled.  

“Well, obviously you would include a note about your future daughter in law sending this as a gift and her best regards.”

“What exactly are you not saying, Dear?” Narcissa asked.

“You know Rita Skeeter is an animagus?”

“Yes,” they both said.

“Draco, do you remember feeding her stories in fourth year?”

“Yes, and then she disappeared?”

Hermione’s eyes shifted away from his attentions.

“Hermione?” He asked wearily not sure if he really wanted to know.

“I might have managed to trap her in a jar with an unbreakable charm so she couldn’t get out.

“For how long?” He gave a slight chuckle.

“A few months give or take.”

Draco wasn’t sure whether he was more entertained or frightened. Ten years before no one would have believed that sweet innocent Hermione Granger would be capable of something so… well, Slytherin.

Narcissa began to laugh.

“Oh, my darling that is brilliant.”

“It’s not unbecoming or unladylike?” Hermione asked. 

“Of course it is both of those things, but I’d give nearly anything to have seen that wretched woman’s face when she regained her human visage.”

“Mother!” Draco scolded.

Narcissa didn’t flinch, “She is a horrid woman who has written the most awful things about our family and she was a pest in school as well, so don’t _Mother_ me, young man.”

Knowing he was beaten he approached his fiancée, “You know one day you’ll need to tell me all of your sordid childhood tales.” He wrapped an arm around her.

“Then how will I ever surprise you again?”

He gave her a wry smile, “I am positive you will somehow manage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I have always found Hermione’s Otter a little lame, it’s JK’s favorite animal but it’s so not badass like Hermione is, so I took a liberty. According to the Wiki site this is what a Hyppogriph Patronous embodies. I’ve heard a few people think Draco possibly maybe sorta arrogant (shocker), and in this he is fiercely loyal to his Mother and Hermione (In this), and loves them very deeply. And hell, I just like the irony.
> 
> I also found this funny for obvious reasons. “The diet of the Hippogriff consists mainly of insects, birds, and small mammals such as ferrets. They will sometimes paw at the ground for worms if no other food is readily available”  
> ******************************************************  
> Patronus Analysis 022 Hippogriff ***Rare Patronus***  
> Those with this unusual patronus are truly unique in character. People with the Hippogriff are fiercely loyal to those who earn their trust, often willing to go the extra mile for those who they care for. If you have a friend with the Hippogriff it is likely they are the most Loyal to you above all others.
> 
> Those with the Hippogriff patronus are often very proud and self-assured. They do not forgive insults easily. Occasionally this pride can drift into arrogance and cause friction with those around you.  
> The characteristic which makes it so rare to find people with the Hippogriff is the large heart. Not many people have such a large loving heart as those with this patronus, something very special indeed.


	36. Chapter 36

Hermione’s heart thudded in her chest with the knock at the door.

Ginny got up to get it and Hermione heard the mumbling and the door closing.

“That was Harry, this was sent over for you?” She passed a box over.

Hermione’s hand shook a little as she took the black box and lifted the lid. A handwritten note “Wear these.”

Pulling away the tissue paper she uncovered a set of white butterfly clips charmed to flap their wings gently. She smiled to herself and her nerves seeped away.

“How pretty,” Ginny said. “Want me to put them in.”

Hermione nodded. “For a moment I thought it was Harry coming to say they couldn’t find him and he’d taken off.”

Ginny laughed, “Are you kidding me?”

“I know it’s just nerves but still, you felt like this?”

“Okay, crazy bride’s prerogative, but honestly we knew something was up with him when you introduced us to Austen way back.”

“Please, we had only been around each other a few weeks.”

Ginny smiled clipping the last of the clips into Hermione’s hair, “but there was something there. Trust me, Hermione, we all expected you two to elope because you couldn’t wait.”

Another knock.

“Come in.”

Jean walked in and closed the door. “Oh, sweetheart you look perfect.”

“Thanks, mum, how’s it going?”

“We’re all set just waiting on the bride.”

“Let’s go get you married?” then Ginny whispered “Mrs. Malfoy.”

Hermione laughed, “Oh, goodness that sounds strange.”

She stood and made her way out the door towards the gardens and found her father waiting at the doors.

“My little girl’s all grown up?”

“Sorry,” she teased.

“Shall we?” He held up his arm and she wrapped her arm around his and they followed Ginny into the gardens.

Hermione’s heart pounded in her chest as they descended the stairs. She didn’t want to have all these people looking at her, even if she loved them, it was all too much. She was thinking of turning around and begging Draco to just have their parents come inside and have it be just them.

And then she reached the bottom of the stairs, and she looked up. She was too far away to see the blue-grey eyes she so adored, but the look on his face melted all her worries away.

Hermione didn’t see all of their friends surrounding them; she didn’t notice Ginny and Harry standing to her left nor Blaise and Theo behind Draco. She knew Teddy was there somewhere but she had no idea where. 

Everyone else faded and it was just the two of them.

Some little piece of her wanted to giggle for some reason, when he took her hand she never felt so at ease. She was with Draco and everything would be better than fine.

She knew the words being spoken by heart but it all went by so quickly and then in a rush of overwhelming clarity all the fuzziness faded away. Draco had her hand in his, he was sliding a ring on her finger. “With this ring, I pledge my unyielding devotion to you, forever more.”

A smile spread on both their faces and Hermione fought back a tear that was threatening to push through.  It was her turn to take his hand, “With this ring, I pledge my unyielding devotion to you, forever more.”

“Your union shall be binding in magic as in heart, your wands” They each took their wands from their best man and maid of honor and pointed their wands away touching at the ends. They spoke at once Vinculum fortis.

Their magic swirled around them before fading away.

“I pronounce you Witch and Wizard. Mr. Malfoy you may kiss your bride.”

Draco didn’t care that they were surrounded by people, he had somehow convinced the woman he’d been in love with for over a decade to spend her life with him. He pulled her close and kissed her for all he was worth. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he picked her up off her feet.

The catcalls and cheers from their friends finally broke them apart and they walked back into the Manor arm in arm.

Both their faces were beaming.

Hermione’s heart was pounding in her chest, now from elation.

For just a moment they would be alone, Hermione kissed her husband.

He smiled and said “Granger”

“Don’t you know it’s Malfoy now?”

“To me, you’ll always be Granger.”

 

 

 

 

He was not at all sure about this, he was happy for her to have whatever she wanted but there were too many people for his liking. He’d thought about eloping but his mother would have possibly killed him.

Being forced into being a death eater was one thing; not allowing her to plan nor attend her only child’s wedding would be unforgivable in her world.

So he stood with all these people staring in a suit, which he much preferred to wizard robes, and Zabini making comments he couldn’t even hear.

When Hermione finally came forward with her father he breathed a sigh of relief, she hadn’t pulled a runner at the last minute.

As she moved even closer he found he couldn’t breathe. She was so beautiful, she practically glowed.

The last thing he actually registered was Blaise leaning over to say “You lucky bastard.”

When their hands met and they said their vows he knew that he would let nothing in this world take her away from him.

When the time came to kiss his bride he didn’t care about all the other people here, he’d practically forgotten they were there so he kissed her like they weren’t.

This was the one thing his name and wealth never could have gotten for him. Hermione.

He had almost ruined it all when he was a stupid boy teasing her and then he knew he’d pushed her too far and she was lost to him and by some trick of fate she had wound up back in his life and somehow she had fallen for him.

She gave him something that all the riches in the world couldn’t. Forgiveness. Hope. Love.

When she kissed him inside the hall he called her the name he always had, the unobtainable beautiful girl, he’d been told he couldn’t have and shouldn’t want.

He smiled and said “Granger”

“Don’t you know it’s Malfoy now?”

“To me, you’ll always be Granger.”


	37. Chapter 37

Draco woke to the sounds of his wife of several months rushing around their bedroom getting dressed. It was always a small revelation to him when he woke up to find out it wasn’t all a dream.

“Come back to bed,” he said into his pillow.

“I can’t.” She grabbed a pair of shoes and sat back on the bed to slip them on. “Don’t you remember? Your mother, Andromeda, Harry and I are going to examine the grounds for the orphanage. The prophet is going to be there snapping photographs.”

He sat up to watch her, “I’m surprised any of you agreed to that.”

“Oh, we didn’t. The prophet got an anonymous tip that we would all be there.”

“And you know this how?” Draco asked already knowing the answer.

Hermione’s only reply was a mischievous grin.

To say his new bride was calculating was sometimes an understatement, but sometimes it surprised Draco when he knew that he should expect the unexpected.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go we could have lunch somewhere?”

“No, I’m going to stay here for a while and if I get bored I can finish up some work,” he rested back into the pillows. 

“Alright,” she said with a bit of disappointment. “Oh, before I completely forget what time is the picnic Saturday?”

“Around 11.”

“Okay, well if you change your mind you know where to find me.”

“Have a good day,” Hermione went to leave but Draco sat up quickly and pulled her back to the bed and kissed her.

“Good morning,” he said with a wicked grin.

“You are terrible.”

“I admit it.” Draco let Hermione get to the door before he stopped her. “If you’re done by one we could go to that café you like so much.”

“Were you going to work at all or do you just like to mess with me?”

“I can do both. So lunch?”

“I’ll meet you back here at one.”

When he heard her go through the floo Draco flung the blankets off and summoned an outfit. He was dressed and ready to go in three minutes.

He hated lying to her, although it wasn’t really lying it was more withholding information.

One thing he was glad of was that she had left without much questioning.

 

 

Saturday Morning:

**_On the Rocks?_ **

_While always been linked since their Hogwarts days, it seems strange that the new Mrs. Malfoy would be arm in arm with a married man who is not, in fact, **Mr. Malfoy** but HARRY POTTER! One can’t help but to wonder if there is something more devious than two friends touring the beautiful scenery. _

 

The blurb was barely a passing glance. Draco could see the arm of his mother poorly cropped out around Hermione’s other arm.  Bloody hell, they hadn’t even bothered removed her sleeves and bracelet.

He tossed that paper on the floor; he’d pick it up later.

Then he picked up _The Prophet_. The original picture with Hermione laughing arm in arm with his mother and Harry with Andromeda on their side was much bigger.

**_Magic on the Mend_ **

_This weekend we spotted Narcissa Malfoy and her sister Andromeda Tonks accompanied by Hermione Malfoy (formerly Granger) and longtime friend Harry Potter. The sisters are co-founding an orphanage, as of yet to be named, for children dealing with special magical needs. When asked for comment Harry Potter stated: “This cause was brought to my attention by Draco Malfoy and I am interested in supporting it publicly and financially.” According to Andromeda Tonks, they hope to begin moving in staff and children within six months. A gala will be held at the end of next month with all proceeds going towards funding supplies needed._

Draco cut this page out of the paper and set it on the counter, sure his mother would like it framed.

Hermione came out of their room dressed for the picnic, “What’s this?” she bent forward and picked up the paper. “Seriously.”  She wadded the paper up and tossed it into the living room, “here Crooks.”

The cat watched it roll across the floor dismissively.

Draco watched her amused, the tabloids didn’t bother her as much as they once did. “Yes, you two were so careless to be so shameful, though how you managed that around mother and my aunt I’ll never know.”

“I am terrible am I not?”

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close “The absolute worst,” he said before kissing her.

She pushed away slightly, “Now stop, we have to leave in five minutes.”

He sighed and let her go. “Fine but we’ll continue this later.”

“I might be convinced,” she said coyly, “but for now, grab the basket we have to go.”

“Absolute worst,” Draco grumbled before grabbing the basket.

Hermione flashed him a laughing smile, “Well, you married me.”

 

They apparated to the park where everyone else was getting situated.

All the kids were being taught to play some muggle game called football by Teddy and the adults were spreading out blankets.

“Well, Hermione.” Ginny said crossly when she saw her, “I hear you are trying to steal my husband.”

She held her stance for a moment before dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Looping her arm through Draco’s “You know blondes are more my type.”

“And here I thought you preferred redheads” Ginny said.

Draco hadn’t expected some jab about Ron, it had been years since they’d been even a passing thing.

Hermione’s face sobered and walked over to her friend, “I told you before Ginny we can’t be together, you married my best friend, and I’m married now it’s just inappropriate.”

The two women started laughing their heads off much to both their husband’s dismay.

Draco shook his head, “I don’t like where this conversation is going.”

“Shut up Draco, I want to see where it goes,” Blaise said.

“Nowhere you’d be invited Zabini,” Hermione countered.

“You used to be so innocent, never a toe out of line, being with a snake has turned you.”

Now it was time for Harry and Ron to laugh.

“What is so funny?” Theo asked.

“Hermione was never that innocent,” Harry said.

“I resent that remark.”

“Oh, come on Hermione who are you kidding?” Ron asked her.

She crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air.

“Do tell what kind of mischief could the perfect Hermione Granger get into.  Did she answer a question wrong on her homework, take two pieces of candy when she was offered one?” Blaise asked.

Now both men stopped helping set up the picnic and eyed each other.

“Let’s see she set Snape’s robes on fire first year.” Harry started.

“A personal favorite of mine,” Ron interjected.

“And helped me smuggle a dragon out of the castle.”

Neville spoke up, “She petrified me so you all could sneak out for that philosopher’s stone business.”

“I apologized before I did it and for a very long time after.”

“She brewed a polyjuice potion in second,” Ron said.

“With supplies she nicked off of Snape. Third, she punched you in the face.”

“Another personal favorite of mine.”

“Yeah that was impressive,” Theo remarked.

“Shut it,” Draco snapped.  

“Oh, did we forget to mention that she was taking three times the classes that year because she got a time turner. Which she used to go back in time and save Buckbeak and Sirius.

The Slytherins turned toward Hermione and Draco.

“You knew about this?” Theo asked.

“The time turner I knew, oh and keeping Rita Skeeter in a jar the next year.”

“Stop it. All of you.” Hermione’s ears were red at this point.  

“What about fifth?” Zabini sat transfixed, staring at Hermione like she was a glowing angel of impropriety.

“We had a DADA club so we could be protected against Umbridge,” Harry said.

“So she’s back on the righteous train,” Blaise looked forlorn at this.

“A club where she got the members to sign a contract that if they exposed the club they would get boils on their face,” Ginny started in.  

“Which she neglected to mention at the time,” Ron said.

“Oi, is that what happened to Marietta Edgercombe? Her face looked like a dirt road after a blizzard. You are a vicious bitch, aren’t you? Full respect intended,” Blaise said.

“She should have kept her mouth shut,” was all Hermione would say about it.

“And convinced Umbridge to follow Harry into the forest where she was taken by Centaurs,” Ron started again.

“She came out of it eventually, she was fine,” Hermione said. The full accuracy of this statement wasn’t discussed.

Ron ignored her, “We broke in and out of Gringots, with another polyjuice potion, setting a dragon free at the time.”

“She had an illegal bag that’s charmed to be bigger on the inside with all the supplies we needed.

“I think that’s enough. You make me sound like some kind of delinquent.” Hermione was blushing badly. She looked at Amelia who was the only one who hadn’t known what Hogwarts was like for them. “I swear I’m not nearly as awful as they are making me out to be.”

“Are you kidding? I think it’s fascinating. You should really write some of these down I think people would be dying to hear these stories.”

“Just not any of those kids, they don’t need the help,” Ginny said looking at the mass of red hair going back and forth after a ball.

“We forgot the most important one mate,” Ron said.

“Oh no,” Hermione groaned.  

“Of course. And lastly,” Harry began, “she kept us alive and mostly out of trouble for seven years.”

The trio shared a tender smile between them.

Blaise was back to awe, “And here you always claimed to be such a good girl. You put us all to shame.”

“I never claimed to be a good girl, I’m just better than you about not getting caught.” She flipped her hair dismissively.  “And just think without you lot, you’ll never know what I did in 8th year.”

“I’m sure without us you didn’t get into anything,” Ron said.  

“Are you so sure about that?” She raised an eyebrow in challenge.

The boys shared a hurt and scandalized look because they absolutely we not sure about that.

“Now give me my God-son.” Harry handed the baby over and she talked with him and played with him until he got fussy. Then his father took him back to calm him down.

 

After lunch as the smaller children got fussy their parents carted them back home until it was just the Potters and Malfoys left.

Draco pulled out a broom.   

He looked at Hermione, “Will you, it’s just a ride, nothing crazy.”

“Alright.” She got on the back of the broom which was easier.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ginny gasped.

“We’re going for a ride.”

“You know that’s not what I _meant_ , eleven years, ELEVEN and you wouldn’t get on a broom for me.”

“Ginny I did too, and I don’t like flying by myself.”

“But-”

Draco whined, “Can you scold her later mom we want to go.”

Ginny huffed and crossed her arms.

 

Draco took them on a slow ride just soaking in the warm sun with Hermione’s arms wrapped around his waist.

It was not an emotion Draco was accustomed to nor did he appreciate it but he was in fact nervous.

Hermione was just looking at the scenery and didn’t know where they landed.

When she realized they were not at the park she just looked around, there was nothing nearby for some distance. “Where are we?”

“I was wondering if you would come with me for a few minutes.”

“Okay,” she said confused.

He took her hand and they walked right in the front door of the house where they landed at.

It seemed hollow and empty, “Hello,” she called.

“We’re the only ones here.”

“Draco, what’s going on, this is weird.”

He gave her his patented smirk, the one she knew meant ‘I know something you don’t know’ and it drove her crazy.

“Come in for a few minutes.”

“I will not move until you explain what’s going on.”

“Hermione please,”

She scowled and allowed him to take her hand and lead her around the estate.

“It’s very pretty, but will you kindly explain now.”

“Has anyone told you that you are the most insufferable witch?”

“Yes, you do, all the time. Now” she didn’t finish what she was saying, he knew what she wanted so he told her.

“I was showing you this house thinking you might like it to be our home.”

She dropped his hand and stood with her mouth open.

“Is that how to make you speechless. I mean buying property isn’t something I like doing every day but now that I know it’s an option.”

He didn’t see the swat on his arm coming.

“So hostile.”

“When did you buy a house?” Hermione demanded.

“I did not buy a house, I talked to my realtor months ago and said what I wanted this just came available and I brought you here to see if you like it.”

“I love it,” she said softly.

“Would you like to look at it again knowing why we’re here?”

“Yes,” she said sulkily.

“Let’s start up here then, when I saw these rooms, I thought they would be great guest rooms.”  

“When were you here?”

“The day you and Potter were out with Mother and Andromeda. Now, this big one here could be our room.”

She loved it instantly. “Why did you pick this one?”

“Because of where it is it gets both morning light and you can watch the sun go down if you want, and it has an adjoining bathroom.”

“There is also a basement that would be great for my work and a cage or something.”

“Draco, we’ve been together years and you haven’t slipped up once with your doses. You don’t need it.”

“It only takes one slip up, I go in a cage when I turn. If I’m fine you let me out after only.”

She sighed this had been an ongoing argument for their entire relationship.

“What if something happened to you, how would I forgive myself?” He asked.

Hermione felt that saying he was right was the same as her saying she didn’t trust or believe in him. “You’re wrong but I will allow you to be wrong.”

“That is mighty generous of you.”

They toured more of the house, coming to a room he hadn’t let her see before.

“And this is your room,” Draco did not open the door.

“Are we to have separate bedrooms? I don’t think I’m very keen on that.”

“No, I said your room. But I would like some access to it.”

Her eyes narrowed and she realized he would not open the door so she did it herself and pushed past him.

She walked in and froze, there was some extending charm on the room to make it much larger, it was a three-floor library full of mahogany shelves and matching ladders.

Draco leaned against the door frame watching the wonder play on her face. “Do you like it?”

“It’s wonderful.”

“So what do you think?”

She wandered around the downstairs silently; in almost an out of body experience, she saw herself in the kitchen baking her grandma’s Christmas cookies, a dining area with all their friends gathered for birthdays and celebrations.

“Draco, buy it. It’s perfect.”

“Are you sure?” She nodded her head still transfixed. “Give me one minute.”

He went to the floo and made a call. He returned shortly later.

She was already planning where their things would go. She wanted to have her parents and Narcissa and Andromeda and Teddy here for Christmas dinner.

“Paper’s should be ready in the morning. There is one thing I don’t know if it will change your mind but let me show you.” He got on his broom.

“Do we have to get back on the broom?”

“No, but it will save time?”

“Fine.”

She got on and he flew them straight across a field of grass when they got close to landing he told her to close his eyes. She did so and they landed softly. “Keep them closed.” Draco let the broom fall to the ground and helped her maneuver.

“So?” She stood in darkness waiting for him to let her open them.

“So are you going to tell me why you wouldn’t fly with me! I am a professional dammit.”

Hermione’s eyes shot open.

“Ginny?” she stood there with her hands on her hips.

“What is going on?”

“Look that way,” Draco said pointing in the direction they had just come from.

On the farthest edge of the field, she saw her future home.

“You bought a house on the other side of Harry’s and Ginny’s.”

“I know I know, it was a down point for me as well, but the library should make up for that. Maybe we could get a dog or something fend them off.”

“Hermione collided with him only hugging him.”

Ginny left them alone and went inside her house.

“I’m sure there were other houses, why that one,” Hermione asked.

“Do you remember how we both were so isolated as children? I had no neighbors and you felt odd around the muggle kids?”

“Yes.”

“I- just figured you wouldn’t want that as an adult. I know the floo or apparating is fine but you honestly could walk across the field and see your friends and your godson can always run over here to be spoiled by his Aunt Hermione.”

There was more he wasn’t saying but he kept it to himself.

There would be time to talk about it later.

“You are wonderful,” Hermione said.

“I thought I was terrible?”

“You can be both. I love you.”

“Stop making out and come inside and tell me if you liked the house,”  Ginny shouted from the porch.

“I can cancel that paperwork right now, just say the word.”

“If they’re our only neighbors I think we can manage.”

“So when are we getting our own tour?” Ginny asked.

Draco dipped down to whisper in Hermione’s ear, “Words you may live to regret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy hours at work and a sick doggy= no writing time BUT this is about double my usual chapter length so maybe that makes up for it. And just a touch late but Happy Hogwarts House Pride Day- I'm Slytherin.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I didn't realize it had been a month since posting. 
> 
> I’m adjusting Neville’s Grandma to sound a touch nicer because I was not a fan of her in the books. I was raised by my grandma and we are freakishly close and it drove me crazy that Neville’s family seemed so awful. I mean his uncle tossed him out a window in hopes that he would do something with magic, what if he wasn’t magical huh? 
> 
> End rant I’m trying to get this whole fic finished up. I have the last chapter done but I’ve got several between here and there that are not cooperating. It’s tough when your imaginary friends stop talking to you.

Unlike in the muggle world, actually packing up a home and moving takes far less effort when you have magic at your disposal. A levitating spell moves everything into boxes, a shrinking spell minimizes everything into one box, and a floo trip away everything is moved.

Hermione strolled through what was once just her flat one last time. She had gone through being a young single woman on her own for the first time in her life, to having her boyfriend moved in with her, to being married and having a thriving career.

“You know, we can afford to keep it if you want,” Draco offered again.

“No, it’s just silly to keep it for no reason.”

He knew she wouldn’t change her mind, he wasn’t as attached to the flat but even Draco could admit that it would be strange not coming home here to the life they have created.

Hermione shook herself out of her melancholy and soldiered on. “On to new and exciting things,” she declared with a smile on her face.

“I think we’ve had enough exciting for our lives,” Draco said dryly.

Hermione scoffed.

“Shall we go?”

Hermione nodded and Draco side along disapperated them in front of the house.

“Why are we out here?”

“Because then I can do this.” He knelt and scooped her up bridal style into his arms.

“Draco Malfoy, what are you doing?”

He answered her as he carried her through the doorway into the house, “Harry said this was traditional.”

"Since when do you listen to Harry?"

“When it comes to the muggle stuff I don’t understand. Did I do it wrong?”

“No you didn’t do it wrong,” Hermione smiled at him. “That is actually very sweet.”

He set her down and they turned towards the boxes that had been restored to their original size.

"Alright, we have two days to make this house presentable before the gala."

Groaning Draco rubbed his temples, “Do we have to go to that?”

She arched a brow at him and put her hands on her hips, looking very much like her bossy twelve-year-old self. “Of course we have to go, your mother and aunt are arranging it. What do you expect to say is your excuse to get out of it?”

“How about that I’ve sha-

“Do not finish that sentence if you wish it to happen again. Get to unpacking.”

He did as he was told and it only took the rest of the afternoon for them to get everything more or less how Hermione wanted it.

They spent the night cuddled up on the couch watching a muggle movie, eating takeaway.

It wasn’t how Hermione envisioned they’d be spending their evenings, but it was perfect.

 

**********

 

The fundraising gala was a Hogwarts Reunion of sorts; Narcissa had invited every one of their year, and most of the alumni from years before and after. As tended to happen they grouped together in cliques established years ago.

Hermione ended up surrounded by Gryffindors while her husband was speaking with the few Slytherins who came to the event.

The animosity had faded almost entirely, but it was so easy to fall back into the old habits of grouping together with their housemates.

Hermione was staying close to Ginny admiring how wonderful Andromeda and Narcissa had arranged everything.

“Luna won’t be here tonight, she’s off somewhere chasing random creatures,” Ginny said.

“Are they real this time?” Dean asked.

“A question I don’t bother asking anymore.”

“Has anyone heard from Neville recently?” Hermione rarely got to see him during the school year but hoped he’d come out for the evening at least.

“He hasn’t been answering my owls for a few weeks.

“So Harry going to give a speech for this shindig?” Seamus asked while leaning on Dean’s arm.

Hermione and Ginny both snorted.

“What?” he asked.

“Harry Potter may be many things, but a gifted speech giver is not one of them.”

“And I made you my son’s Godmother,” Harry shook his head at her in mock disdain.

“Yes, and he’s mine now so you can’t take it back,” she stuck out her tongue looking like a petulant child.

As the party filled in Narcissa chose the moment that speeches would be made.

It must have been the Black family breeding in them, both women held themselves like queens. Narcissa thanked everyone for attending and for their donations; Andromeda welcomed everyone to come for a tour of the facility.

“We have an honored guest who would like to say a few words,” Narcissa held a hand open gesturing the newcomer forward. 

The Gryffindor’s were a bit shocked at who stepped out.

Neville climbed up the temporary stage.

“Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. Hello everyone, I know a good many of you and many of you know more about me than I’d care for you to thanks to the media.”

A small chuckle ran through the venue, Hermione merely craned her head forward trying to understand why Neville of all people was giving a speech.

“When I was very young I lost both of my parents' thanks to war, if I hadn’t had my grandmother, I could have been in the same situation as many of these children. There are many of us with similar stories of being displaced without our parents, heading to Hogwarts gave us a place that felt like home that we didn’t have before.

Personally, I knew I was loved, but there are others who were not as fortunate as me. Many such children are put into the care of distant relatives that either are not aware of the magical heritage or are unable to nurture it, a great many more are abused.

It is not fair to deprive children of a place to feel like they belong until they are eleven. What is even worse if for them to not feel safe, this is a travesty that in some small part we can all contribute and correct. 

Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Tonks have been kind enough to let me speak for their new endeavor. I lost my family thanks to a man with a demented dream, but thanks to the Malfoy family I have my family back. I am happy to lend my support to their new home for magical children. Thank you.”

A great round of applause and cheers rang out as Neville shook each lady’s hand and left the stage, but for those who really knew Neville, there was much confusion.

The Gryffindors stood on the sidelines waiting for him to join them after all the mass of red hair would have been a beacon to anyone. Instead, Neville went straight to the Slytherin group. The whole of both groups stood watching as Neville went up to Draco and began talking seriously and then shook his hand before leaving.

Draco stood frozen in place watching Neville leave, not just the group, but the whole party.

Hermione broke her reverie first and went up to her husband wrapping her arms around his waist. “What was that?”

Draco looked over her head still dazed.

“Draco,” concerned she put her hand on his arm which seemed to snap him out of it.

“What?”

“What?” She countered, “Seriously? What was that with Neville?”

“I can’t actually tell you.”

“But I’m your wife.”

“It’s a work thing; I’m not allowed to tell you.”

“I will find out,” Hermione stated.

“You are more than welcome but I can’t be the one to tell you what it’s about.”

“Fine.”  Hermione turned and got Ginny’s attention, she nodded her head to where Neville had gone and Ginny was after him.

“Let’s dance,” Draco said and pulled her towards the dancefloor.

“You are avoiding the issue.”

“The issue is currently closed while you send the she Weasel to hound your other friend for information. But until she gets back I want to dance with my gorgeous wife.”

Hermione allowed herself to be pacified for a moment and let him lead her around the floor. In one spin she felt her arm get jerked back and Hermione was surrounded by a sea of red and gold and gibberish.

“Ginny slow down,” Harry was holding her by the arms in an effort to control her waving her arms around as she spoke. Her face was flushed and she was talking so quickly no one understood her.

Ginny took a deep breath and started again, slowly. “His parents are better.”

“What?” The entire group shouted together.

“Frank and Alice are, well they aren’t quite cured but they know who he is, they can communicate with him. His mom saw him and started crying because she recognized him because he looks like his father and she just knew.”

Hermione ever the logical one didn’t think she was getting it outright. “Ginny that isn’t possible.”

“How could that happen?” George asked.

“Healers?” Wood offered.

“Gin that is incredibly complex dark magic, how did they just magically heal the Longbottom’s after nearly thirty years of trying?” Harry asked.

Ginny finally spoke up again, “They didn’t, Malfoy did.”

“What?”

“Draco made something part curse reversal part potion and the damn thing worked. Alice knows him and Frank is getting better with each treatment.”

“Hermione didn’t he tell you?” the group turned towards her. 

Truth was she was just as gobsmacked as the rest of them. “He told me he couldn’t tell me about whatever that was about. Sometimes he’s silenced and can’t tell me.”

“That’s why Neville’s been MIA, he’s been with them constantly,” Ginny went on trying to get out what little she did know. 

Hermione looked for Draco but he was gone. Searching the ballroom she knew he wasn’t there and left to go find him.

Eventually, she did sitting in a leather chair swiveling it slowly back and forth.

“Hey,” Draco said absently.

“Hey,” she kept her voice purposefully light and teasing “that’s all I get for you running out on me in there?”

“Didn’t fancy an onslaught of lions on me.”

“Why they’re happy about what you did.”

“I didn’t even know who was being given that potion.”

“It doesn’t matter. Just because it’s someone I’m friends with doesn’t mean that it’s any less important.”

He was silent.

“Talk to me.” She closed the door and came closer sitting on the edge of the desk.

“It’s just strange, people actually approving of something I’ve done.”

“You are just going to have to accept that you are not a terrible person.” Hermione moved from the desk and sat in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. “And if you can’t I will just have to keep reminding you.”

“Really? He said with a leer.

“Yes, but later.”

“Tease,” he pouted.

“We are not going to go at it at a children’s charity event, a children’s charity event that your mother and aunt are hosting. It’s tacky.”

“Fair enough.”

“So in the meantime, you will take me out on the dancefloor and then we can go home.”

“Can’t we just go home?” He whined a bit.

“No.” As Draco stood Hermione straightened his tie and jacket. “You don’t want to look like you’re hiding.”

“Malfoy’s don’t hide,” he said dryly. 

“So?” She offered out her hand and waited for him to take it.

One dance later he swept her to the edge of the hall bidding his mother and aunt goodbye and they were home.

She spun in his arms rising up on her toes and kissed him.

Pulling away she looked him in the eyes, “I am proud of you, in case I haven’t told you lately.”

“You haven’t, just like I haven’t told you how lovely you look which you do by the way.”

“You like this dress?” Hermione asked coyly.

“I do.” He gave her an appreciative look.

“I think you’ll like this better.” She stepped out of his arms and disappeared a moment later the dress was thrown back into the room without Hermione in it.

“I think you’re right,” he said.

And he followed.

 

***********

 

Hermione had not been quite herself today.

It started with her oversleeping a bit, which she was never one to do without staying up half the night, which she hadn’t.

She was sitting in a meeting and her head was pounding. Despite a healing spell, it was still there.

The only thought in her head was going home and sleeping or taking a hot bath.  She retreated to her office to work on paperwork and avoid the entire human race until she could sneak home.

A knock on the door slammed through her brain. 

Her superior walked in. “Hermione do you have a moment?”

Hermione attempted to put on a happy face and be pleasant in spite of feeling like her brain might explode. “Of course, what can I help you with?”

“Nothing groundbreaking but”

Hermione saw her lips moving but couldn’t hear anything and it was just so hot.

She opened her mouth to ask her for a moment while she collected herself. 

Nothing came out and Hermione collapsed to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the pacing is a mess at the end here and if I had made this the start of the next chapter it would have worked better but then you don’t get the awesome cliffhanger : ) yeah I’m a jerk, but at least I’m better than the Russo’s. 
> 
> Next chapter is done already so you don't have to wait so long between posts.


	39. Chapter 39

 

When she woke up, Hermione found herself lying on the couch.

“There you are. Here drink this?” Healer Griggs helped her sit up slowly and handed her an orange juice, she had a motherly way about her and often reminded Hermione of Professor Sprout.

“What happened?” Hermione felt the cooling charms placed on her.

“I’ve taken a liberty to perform a diagnostic on you if that’s alright?”

“Of course. What did you find?” Hermione asked.

The woman kept a neutral face, “Healer Granger-Malfoy, please present your symptoms before you passed out?”

“I had a headache and I was so hot before you walked in.”

Griggs nodded, “Anything else? Tired maybe some pain?”

“I was rather tired this morning. What is it?”

“Hermione, I am going to ask to have you go back for a refresher course.”

“I don’t understand, tired and headaches and fainting could be any number of things. Just tell me what’s wrong with me.” Hermione was starting to get very agitated.

Griggs was laughing at her now, “Better yet, why don’t I show you?”

Hermione heard the spell, she knew what it was for, but she couldn’t believe it.

“Do you want me to tell you or can you take it from here?” Griggs asked.

Hermione almost whispered, “I’m pregnant?”

Hermione sat still with wonder on her face.

“Hermione are you alright?”

“It’s just a bit of a shock, I was told I couldn’t. You know the curse and all.”

It was common knowledge that Hermione had undergone torture, what was less well known was the internal damage that Bellatrix had done. Hermione wasn’t even aware until years later during her own medical studies. An exam had confirmed it.

“I think you were given a worst-case estimation. You should be monitored more closely than an average woman your age but it looks perfectly healthy.” She smiled warmly and patted Hermione on the hand. Normally it would have irked her to be treated like a little girl but at this moment she took the small comfort. “I’ve got to check on something rest here a few minutes more and I will be back and then you are going home to rest.”

 

Hermione was dumbfounded, she had known she might never have children and that would be alright with her, Draco had said as much. They would just be the fun Aunt and Uncle who spoiled everyone else’s kids. But now they would have their own. Then she remembered those unused rooms, now they would have a purpose.

Now she just had to tell Draco.

 

Hermione took the rest of the day to rest and formulate a plan. 

She wished it was closer to Christmas and she could plan something spectacular to surprise him with, but she settled for what she could. At the same time she was so nervous to say anything that her head and emotions were swimming.

It was impossible for her to keep this information to herself but she would tell him first.

She had gone into a children’s shop and brought her holiday list with her so she could get a jump start on holiday shopping. The clerks were familiar with her, needing to buy a gift for so many children between her friends and the Weasley’s she was in often enough that they knew if she had a list they’d make their sales quota.

She bought several games and stuffed toys, and children’s books. It was when she got to the clothing section she took her time until she found the perfect things.

At home, she went to the smallest of the empty rooms that they used when they needed to store things and she took her purchases out and arranged them for later birthdays and the holidays. It wasn’t until she got to her gift for Draco that she got agitated.

What if he didn’t want it?

She knew his own childhood was less than ideal and he hadn’t seemed particularly keen on having children when they’d discussed possibly never having them.

All she could do was tell him, and go from there.

She didn’t know how this happened exactly, Hermione planned everything. She was known to be meticulous about details. She never left things to chance, there was a steadiness to her routine. Nothing in her life happened at random anymore.

Except this.

What was it Harry and Draco both said? When the hell when do plans work? They were right.

 

Draco came home a little late from the lab, he’d been trying to construct a tablet form of the Wolfsbane potion for a few hours after work each night and not having much luck. It hadn’t helped that there had been a full moon this week making him more tired than usual.

“Sorry Love,” he said absently “lost track of time. Have you eaten yet?”

“No, I wasn’t hungry.”

“Want something now? Or we can go out.”

“No, just sit would you.” She had intended to let him at least take his jacket off first, but she was far too nervous.

Draco caught her nervous energy which wasn’t exactly like her, “Is everything okay?”   

“Of course,” her voice was strained. “I have a gift for you. This one first.”

Draco opened up the first box; it was a wind chime type thing with Quidditch balls on it and a broom winding around the edges.

He thought it a bit odd but thanked her.                      

“Here.” Hermione handed him the second box. Her heart was in her chest, she thought she’d throw up if he didn’t open the box quickly.

He lifted the lid.

Pulled back the paper.

Merlin her heart was going to bloody explode.

And he pulled out the shirts.

They were backward and he didn’t really get it until he turned them over.

“Daddy’s Little Chaser.” He must have been very tired because it took him a moment, he looked at the second one. “Daddy’s Little Seek-

Draco froze. Hermione was nearly biting through her bottom lip at this point.

“Hermione?” He looked at her for confirmation.

With a shaky voice, she nodded and said: “I’m pregnant.”

“What?”

Deer in headlights Hermione thought.

“We’re having a baby.”

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Positive, I had someone at work run the tests.” She left the part about passing out while at work out of the story.

He stood up and walked around the room a moment, not focusing on anything.

“Wait a minute,” with that he apparated out of the house.

He was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To: Windemerald & Asternut you called it ;) 
> 
> Had a annoying week at work and I so appreciated all the Kudos and comments. Much love and appreciation. 
> 
> Also saw infinity War last week and i'm still devastated. That has nothing to do with anything, but Oh My God that movie broke me.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the comments were my everything, and some of you knew how it would go down, but HP fans are super smart after all.

Hermione sat alone.

She had broken him.

Draco had simply left.

She had told him she was pregnant and he just left.

This was the thing that would drive a wedge between them. She was sure he wouldn’t leave her over something like this, but he wouldn’t be happy either.

Could she live with that?

A cool acceptance was not what she wanted for her child.

Draco had grown up that way and despite who he’d grown into, her child would know absolute unconditional love.

Her hand slid over her still flat abdomen.

She decided it was better to be alone than for her child to feel unwanted by its father. She’d do things quietly and let him go so as not to embarrass him or Narcissa.

Resigned, Hermione made plans perhaps Harry would let her stay over until she found a place and she could help with little James while she was there, after all, she’d need the practice.

There was a thunderous snap and a giant teddy bear appeared in front of her.

“Orchideous,”

An eruption of flowers followed the bear.

Draco spoke almost manically, “The florist was closed, well everything is closed. The bear was all I could find, I almost apparated into the wrong house, can you imagine? Give the new tenants a fright, though it wouldn’t be so bad to scare the hell out of Ginny once in a while.” Draco’s smile threatened to split his face in two.

All Hermione’s fears were gone. “Draco stop a moment.” She pushed the pile of flowers away.

“You’re really pregnant?” Draco sat next to her pulling her closer.

She nodded her head. “You’re not angry?”

“Why the devil would I be angry?”

Hermione avoided his eyes, “We hadn’t really even talked about it.”

“Don’t care love.” He kissed her, “What is it a boy or a girl?”

“I don’t know yet, it’s too early.”

“Doesn’t matter, it’ll be brilliant whatever it is. I’ll teach it to fly and it’ll be top of its class, oh god’s mother will be ecstatic.”

“Slow down.” She giggled as he kissed her again.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Draco asked pulling her closer to him still.

“Nothing,” Hermione meant it her heart was so full.

“Then why are you crying?”

Hermione lifted her hand to her face and felt the tears.

“I didn’t even realize I was.” Everything was so much brighter than it had been only a few minutes ago. “Look, it’s early so we are not going to tell anyone. Not even our parents for a little while.”

“Why not?”

She didn’t want to explain the reason and scare him. “Just an old Muggle superstition alright? It’ll just be a few weeks more I promise.”

“Fine.” He pouted, she loved that pout. Hermione imagined that pout on a tiny pudgy toddler. “Mother is off to Italy for a while as it is.”

Hermione pushed a little farther, “So you’re really happy about this?”

“Thrilled. Are you?”

“I’m a little in shock,” she answered him honestly. “I just didn’t plan it and I figured you wouldn’t want it since we hadn’t really discussed it.”

“Not want it. I figured you didn’t want to have a baby with the wolfman.”

She sighed, “That can’t be passed on and you know it, but even if it could that doesn’t mean anything.”

“It means an awful lot,” He gave her a pointed look. 

“Not to me and not to the baby.”

“You say that now.”

Hermione pulled away “What does that mean?”

Draco though best how to explain himself without upsetting her further. “There will be times you won’t be able to depend on me to help you.”

She cupped her hands around Draco’s face focusing him on her, “Considering we have, your mother, my parents, Andromeda, Harry, Ginny, Teddy in a few years and all the rest of the Weasley clan with children we help out from time to time, and your friends, except for Blaise he isn’t allowed to help. If there is anything so pressing that I absolutely need help during the three nights a month that you can’t help me, I feel like someone would be there to pick up the slack.”

“I just don’t like the idea of you having to have help picking up the slack,” he said quietly.

“It’s just the same as me having to work nights sometimes, you’ll take over then. We’ll make it work.”

“You have it all figured out.”

“Then you should trust me, I’m quite brilliant,” Hermione smiled brightly. 

Draco only smirked a bit at that before running his hand over her stomach.

“When are we expecting this one?”

“I’m about two months along,” Hermione placed her hands over his. “It will be the end of April beginning of May. Merlin, I want to know what it is, I hate calling the baby it.”

They sat quietly for a few minutes.

“It makes sense now,” Draco said smirking a softer smile than the common one from his school days. 

“What does?”

“That wind chime thing.”

Rolling her eyes at him, “It’s a mobile for above the crib.”

“I get that now!”

He leaned and pulled the discarded second box to him and looked at the shirts, there was one for every position on a Quidditch Team and one with the Hogwarts logo. He took the discarded seeker shirt off the floor and placed it on her stomach.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Hermione groaned.    

“Are you complaining?

“Not at all,” she answered with a happy smile.

“Good it’s my right as the” he paused smiling as he said the word for the first time “father, to spoil him or her.”

“Oh no,” Hermine groaned resting her head back on the sofa.

“What is it?”

“Your mother is going to drive me up the wall spoiling it isn’t she?

Draco chuckled, “Without a doubt.”

“Any chance we can convince her to keep most of whatever she is no doubt going to buy at her house?” Hermione asked.

“Slim to none.”

“Good thing we have magic, we can just shrink everything.”

His manic nature came back out of nowhere, “Wait you said you haven’t eaten, you need to eat don’t you, are you comfortable or-

“Draco stop, I love you and I am fine, I didn’t have dinner but I had a late snack and I was a bit queasy, which is normal.”

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“I do believe I can tell if I am hungry, thank you,” she said crossly.

He looked sheepishly, “Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” she smiled fondly. “Is there anything else you want to talk about?”

Draco blurted out, “We’re not naming him after Potter or the Weasel.”

“Earlier you said him or her, now what makes you think it’s a boy? Could be a girl.”

He scoffed, “Doubtful, Malfoy’s have male heirs.”

“So did the Weasley’s and look at Ginny,” Hermione retorted. 

He leaned down to speak to her stomach. “Please be a boy, I can’t handle a miniature Ginny living here.”

Hermione laughed, “Agreed don’t be too much like your Auntie Ginny little one.” She looked back at Draco coyly, “But you know when you’ve married outside the sacred twenty-eight you shook things up, you may just end up with a girl.”

“Then she will be the envy of everyone she meets with her beauty and smarts like her mother.”

Hermione started to get a little too comfortable leaning back into Draco’s chest, and she fell asleep while they chatted about the baby.

She woke up restrained by Draco’s arms wrapped around her. She shifted and he let her loose as she stretched.

“How long was I out?”

“Maybe twenty minutes.”

Hermione got a good look at him. He still had a goofy smile wasn’t even looking at her anymore.

Something pulled at her mind as she had woken up, “Draco, why did you buy this house across the property from the Potter’s.”

He looked guilty, “Okay, I lied to you about that.”

“You admit to lying? I’m shocked”

“What, that I lied, I don’t lie to you usually,” Draco said. 

“I know that, but I meant that you admitted it.”

He gave her a gentle pinch on the side.

“Perhaps omitting information, is more accurate anyway.”

“I had assumed that, would you care to explain?” She asked groggily. 

“You and I both were raised alone, most likely our child will be a witch or wizard and it makes them different than muggle children as you said.”

“That’s true,” Hermione admitted. 

“And we’re different, but I wanted you and our children to be close to their friends. To actually have friends. So you and now the baby is never more than a run or walk across the field.” 

“You never said any of this before.”

“You were told you couldn’t get pregnant, it seemed wrong to mention it if it would never happen.”

“But all these rooms?”

He avoided her gaze, “All the extra rooms were not for guests, I thought over time you might want one and we could adopt just didn’t want to put any pressure on you.”

Hermione was one of the few people who knew he truly had a good heart and this just sealed that further.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek, “I think that the baby and I are very lucky to have you,”

“No, I’m the lucky one.”

“Let’s go to bed.”

They stood and before Hermione had made it five steps she found herself up in the air. “Draco. Put me down.”

“No, you need to save your energy,” He ignored her attempts to get loose.

“I’m about to go to sleep I think I’m good on that front.”

“Too bad,” Draco said as they got to the stairs.

Hermione resigned herself that he would be a pest for the next few days if not months. She simply let him have his way, it was kind of cute.

She relaxed into his chest and fell asleep before they reached the second floor.

 

After a few short days off from work, Hermione couldn’t have been happier. She told herself not to get too excited so early but was already mentally planning out the nursery and couldn’t decide between cream or light blue.

She drank her tea when the receptionist rang her.

“There’s a patient waiting for you in room 13.”

“Thank you, I’ll be right down.” Hermione walked into the room and closed the door, there was a young woman sitting on a bed waiting for her.

“Wow, your Hermione Granger aren’t you The Hermione Granger?”

“Hermione Malfoy now actually, but I usually go by Granger for work.” She pulled the curtains for privacy and turned back to her patient.

“Now what seems to be the problem,” she said graciously wanting to get the attention off of herself and back to her work.

“Strictly speaking you are.”

 

 

The floor receptionist knocked and came into Draco’s lab without waiting.

“You know better than to just walk in here. I could have been testing something,” He scolded her without looking up from his vials. 

“I’m sorry but it’s your wife.”

“Can you ask her if you can take a message?”

“It wasn’t her it was Harry Potter he said you need to get to St. Mungo’s now.”

Draco was gone before the beaker in his hand shattered on the ground.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a little earlier but remember that in case I post late next week... cuz i might. As for the cliffhanger on the last few chapters, SORRY, I know that was mean. Sorry. My throne in hell is awaiting me I know.   
> Hope you like this one :l

“Let me through the damn door,” Draco yelled shoving an Auror out of his way.

Harry shouted, “Let him in.”

“What happened?”

Harry was no-nonsense, he needed to keep that going if he was going to get through this day. “Hermione was taken by a patient.”

Draco had spent his entire life reading between the lines, he was waiting for the worse news. “Where is she, Harry?” Draco’s voice was strangled.

Harry’s mask fell, when they had defeated Voldemort this should have been over. He wasn’t supposed to be worrying about his friend’s safety anymore.

“I don’t know.”

Panic took hold of Draco once again, “What do you mean you don’t know?”

“We can’t find them. I have everyone on this, and I mean everyone.”

“How long has she been missing?”

Harry fixed Draco with a cold glare that wasn’t meant for him. “About four hours.”

“Four FUCKING HOURS. And I’m just finding out?”

Harry didn’t even try to quiet him. “I know, they only alerted us thirty minutes ago. I didn’t know it was Hermione when I got here.”

The ward had been sealed and put on lockdown except for Draco being allowed in.

“We need to talk first and let’s get it done quickly. Have there been any threats, to you or her, maybe your mother?”

“There hasn’t been anything in years.”

“It just doesn’t make sense,” Harry shook his head, “me I’d get because I’m in the ministry. Both of you are pretty low profile.”

Aurors were scanning the room for anything and coming up with nothing.

Every minute that ticked by was another minute that she could be dead, every second counted.

Draco was at his wit's end finally he pulled Harry away from the rest of the group. “Potter, I want in.”

Harry looked at him, knowing he’d be the same in his shoes, “I understand but you can’t“

“Harry,” Draco said very quietly “she’s pregnant.”

Harry pulled a badge out.

“You can’t kill anyone. We bring them in unless we have absolutely no other choice. I mean it if you go after anyone I will arrest you.”

“Understood, what do you have?” If Hermione was safe then he’d do anything to get her home safely, and if she wasn’t then Harry’s warning wouldn’t matter.

“Bring the letter over here,” Harry said to one of his subordinates. “It said ‘Back where our story began’ we have people all over Hogwarts.”

“Let me see it,” Draco snatched it from him and laid it out on the table racking his brain for any spell he could use to track the writer or whoever had touched it or…. His face paled even more.

Closing his eyes and taking a calming breath, he spoke, “It’s amazing you haven’t got yourself killed without her.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s not about her, this is about me. They’re at the manor.” Draco felt sick.

Harry looked at the paper not knowing what Draco had caught that he had missed. “How can you be sure?”

“That’s my father’s handwriting.”

 

 

Her wand was gone, and she was in the dungeons again, except this time she was trapped inside one of the cells.

Why neither Narcissa nor herself had decided to remove more of them she didn’t know, though now was not the best time to focus on that.

She was cold and it was damp, she thought about casting a wandless warming spell but decided to conserve her energy, and she knew she’d need it before long.

A man and the woman who grabbed her were standing watch by her cell.

“Why can’t we just kill her and get it over with?” The man complained.

Hermione too wanted to know that answer.

Exasperated with the man she answered him quietly, “You ever meet the old man before?”

“No.”

“Malfoy was always dramatic, can’t just do things the easy way he needs to put on a show.”

“So we have to wait around until he decides it’s the right time?”

“You’ll get paid, either way, he’s got the money. Do you have somewhere better to be?” She asked crossly.

“I do, I want to get paid and get it over with and get out of here.”

The woman rolled her eyes, “Shut up and don’t make any trouble, it’ll be over soon enough.”

 _Soon enough,_ Hermione thought. Would that give them enough time for whoever to come looking for her? Would they ever find her, or whatever was left of her?

She put a protective hand over her stomach and fiddled with the crystal rose necklace Draco had given her when they’d started dating.

“I’m sorry,” she wasn’t sure if she was saying it to herself, Draco or the baby.

 


	42. Chapter 42

Harry popped out and back in after finding Kingsley.

“Kingsley is investigating this himself.”

“And?” Draco asked bitterly. He was holding it together but just barely.

“They don’t have him.”

His fist slammed into the table “How the hell did he escape?” Draco seethed. “We need to move fast.”

Harry ignored him in favor of working out logistics with his team. “Is there any word on Narcissa Malfoy’s whereabouts?”

“I am right here.” Narcissa walked into the room with the poise of a queen. “May I ask why I was dragged here from another country?” She demanded in a falsely casual voice.

Draco held his wand on her.

Narcissa scowled unimpressed, “What’s the meaning of this?”

“Mother, when I was little you used to let me play with something of your father’s what was it?”

“What’s this about?” Concern growing over her features.

“Just answer me, please.” There was a slight whine in the please, his desperation breaking through.

Narcissa frowned, “I let you play with your grandfather’s signet ring, the silver one with the green diamonds on a long chain. Now, what is the matter?”

Draco lowered his wand, running a hand through his disheveled hair. “Father escaped, they took Hermione. I think they’re at the Manor. I was afraid they’d found you too.”

Of anything that could be claimed about society ladies, it could never be said that Narcissa faltered in a crisis. Perhaps being subjected to so many after a lifetime did that to a person.

She quickly asked, “Do you know if she is alright?”

“We’re not sure,” Harry said. 

Narcissa squared her shoulders for what was to be done next. “The wards will not allow all of these people in, I will take them down and open the fireplaces.”

“Mother no,” Draco demanded.

“Don’t ‘ _Mother No’_ me,” she scolded, “I love Hermione too and we will get her back. I’ll pop into one of the seldom used rooms and take the wards down and come right back.”

Draco wanted to argue but it was _her_ house, hers and his father’s. He thought bitterly, his father could alter the wards himself, Draco couldn’t. He answered her grudgingly not liking any of his options.

“Five minutes.”

She nodded and with a deafening pop disappeared. 

Draco could hear his pulse throbbing through his ears. Each second was an agonizing eternity.

Narcissa returned within two agonizing minutes.

“It’s done.”

While Draco had been pacing and worrying about his mother, wife, and unborn child, Harry fell back on his skills and had plans and Aurors waiting in the wings ready to go at a moments notice. Harry even called in a favor from Neville, as he was a formerly trained Auror. The one favor he hadn’t called in was Ron. He wasn’t sure how Draco and he would play out and couldn’t risk any arguments making them lose focus.

Draco would lead one team through a back passageway; Harry’s second in command would lead another coming down the main entry into the basement. Harry would be with Draco under his cloak and try to get Hermione out any way necessary. One team would take a floo into the bedroom Narcissa had entered to lower the wards and a smaller tactical team would seal off the grounds around the house.

To Draco, Harry looked quite different in command of his group. He was no longer awkwardly tall in a way that he often slumped to hide. _This_ was the boy who lived. The mere boy who defeated Voldemort, now with even more experience. He stood tall demanding attention from his subordinates who hung on every instruction.

Finally, Draco understood why people would blindly follow him into danger. _This_ was the man who would get Hermione home safe.

Finally, Draco heard the words he was longing for, “Let’s go.”

*****

Hermione knew it couldn’t have been that long that she was trapped in the cell, but it was far longer than she hoped for.

She wanted desperately to sleep but she refused to succumb to it. She needed to be alert for whatever happened.

There was a sudden movement in the back of her cell in the darkness; Hermione recoiled at the creature hiding in the dark.

 

*****

Surrounded by darkness, the tactical team worked quickly placing their wards.

It was easy work for them; they’d done this hundreds of times.

No one could get out now unless they took them down.

Draco and Harry’s group apparated as soon as they had word the wards were in place.

Harry said quietly, “Lead on Malfoy.”

He had never so hated being called that, then at this very moment.

Draco silently lead the way to a back hidden escape route for the dungeons. It had been designed by one of his relatives’ centuries ago, convinced that one day he or a Malfoy heir would need to escape the manor, or what Draco found more likely, to avoid prying eyes of witnesses.

Draco found the passageway partly covered over by vines.

This had been the plan, sneak in through an old entrance, but now…something about this felt off.

He stopped them.

“Potter, my father knows about this passageway.”

“And?” He asked impatiently.

“I have a bad feeling about this, I can’t explain it but...”

Harry nodded. Gut instinct was often the difference between life and death.

“Then how do we get in?”

Draco said the first thing that came to mind, “I was thinking the front door.”

***********

 

Hermione pulled herself further into the corner, thinking of all the defensive spells she could cast wandless. The creature inched closer silently as it came into the slim amount of light through the bars, a pair of huge eyes appeared.

“Toppy” she barely whispered.

The elf nodded and crept closer.

“I’s been waiting for the guards to sleep.”

Bless this little elf, she thought. 

“Can you get me home?” Toppy had often popped between the two homes.

“No Miss,” she whispered shaking her head back and forth almost violently, “I can’t get out but I can move around the house a little.”

“Do you think that you could get me into another room?”

“I can try miss.”

The elf took her hand and they were no longer in the dungeon, but near the kitchen.

If they could just get to the fireplace in the hall, it was the only one Narcissa had open to the floo network.

The halls were silent, Hermione and Toppy snuck towards the hall.

She was halfway to the fireplace when a chair usually left in the library slowly turned around.

Lucius Malfoy had a drink in one hand and his wand aimed at her in the other.

“Miss Granger," Lucius said coolly, "so kind of you to join me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the time I only get to write between 11pm-2am. Usually this is fine but when I finished this chapter (pre edit) my tired midnight brain said “You should end the whole story here.”
> 
> I have no idea why as I have about 3 more chapters half done and the last one completely finished. But what do you think should, I just stop here?
> 
> Kidding I’m not doing that, but it’s funny how different well rested 2am brain vs I’m supper tired at midnight brain is.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to work all weekend but building issues and now I'm off which means... Writing Time woooo. Hope you enjoy. No cliffhanger this time I swear.

Lucius Malfoy looked haggard, but in a different way than Sirius had all those years ago. He was at the very least cleaned up but the eyes were what terrified Hermione. They were unfocused but staring straight at her. He was, of course, gaunt; it seemed his skin was hanging off the bones of his face. His long blonde hair lost its luster and was cut unevenly.

There was an instant of remembrance, the hollow mess Hermione had found in the dungeons years before when she’d been called to this house on a secret job.

That same hollow look and drained face held a remarkable resemblance of father and son in similar conditions.

Only Hermione had never held any sympathy for this man, he’d actively tried to have her and Harry killed, and that was when he was in his right mind, what was he capable of now she wondered?

“Do sit Miss Granger,” his tone smooth like he was talking to a child.  

She searched for something or some way out.

The harshness and some manic fire returned to his eyes, “I do believe I said sit.”

Hermione sat in the seat farthest away from him.

“Much better when you are compliant.” Lucius rose and began moving things around on the desk, a power play to make her feel insignificant, or let her guard down. “Now what is this silly dalliance with my son?”

“Dalliance?”

She wasn’t going to give him more than he already knew.

“You are a problem Miss Granger and now that I am here, I can fix the problem.”

“Fix how?”

“Why should I tell the Mudblood, ruining my son?” He stalked towards her.

Hermione kept her mouth shut.

Lucius flicked the ends of her hair with his wand as he spoke calmly, “Now, the question is really what to do with you.”

So many options, a memory charm, I’ve heard you are quite fond of those.” She couldn’t help but shiver at that.

“Or a Crucio, which you are so familiar,” and then he became louder again “Or why don’t we save a lot of time and I Avada you?”

Hermione didn’t simper or cower, she looked him in the eye and as calmly as she could ask him, “What do you want?”

He seemed almost bored with her now, “I will not tolerate the Malfoy name being besmirched by mudblood scum.

“I could just go away,”

“You could and you will, but how so? I don’t believe that you would merely go and not send your golden boy after me.”

“I would leave, I could go to my parents or America.

“Far too little too late.” He raised his wand towards her.

One of his people came through the kitchen, “Mr. Malfoy, someone is here.”

“Bring her to me.”

 

****************************

 

 

Draco walked carefully through the halls, silently cursing all the passageways and doorways that left them open to attack.

All he wanted was to run in and find them, but he knew he had to go silently and slowly.

Half the team went forward, he went towards the great hall.

There, Draco found Lucius holding Hermione in front of him with a vice-like grip on her arm, while he held a wand at her throat.

His father’s appearance shocked him, he was always meticulous with every facet of his appearance and now he was disheveled. Some piece of the boy he’d been, who’d wanted his father’s attention, wanted to save him and make him well. But he was no longer that child.

“Let her go,” Draco seethed.

Lucius half smiled, “I’ll end it now, clean the Malfoy name.”

“I said let her go,” he inched closer and he could almost feel Harry under his cloak trying to find a way to get to Hermione.

Lucius was losing patience, “Come now, boy.”

“I am not your boy” Draco spat.

“You need to relearn your respect.”

“Lucius stop this now.”

Narcissa entered from the side passageway.

Lucius faltered slightly, the wand moved an inch or two away from Hermione’s throat.

Draco had underestimated it; here was his father’s weakness. The only one left.

His mother.

“Lucius please let the girl go,” Narcissa begged.

“You can’t approve of this.”

“I do, our old ideas don’t work in this new world.”

“I won’t let this continue.”

“She is our son’s wife, he loves her.”

“He can’t,” Lucius spat.

She shook her head, “But he does, and she loves him I am sure of it.

He seemed to waver for a second.

“Just as I love you, Lucius.

Lucius’ focus shifted and he moved his wand away just enough.

“ _Expelaramus,_ ” Draco shouted.

Hermione head-butted Lucius and ran ducking into an alcove under the stairs as magic started flying.

She started mumbling a warding spell to protect her and the baby. It took all her focus to cast the spells without her wand.

Lucius’ people swarmed into the room to join the fighting.

There were so many people she recognized she knew the group was outnumbered, the least she could do would be to not get struck by some stray magic.

The fighting raged on, but soon Lucius’ group was overpowered with so many Aurors. When the spells died down it was silent for five seconds.

“Hermione!” Draco started yelling.

“I’m over here.”

There was some debris covering the area she’d been hiding in.  

Draco ran to her and picked her up off the ground, other than being dusty she appeared alright physically.

“Mrs. Malfoy?”

“Narcissa, what is the matter with her?”  Lucius called out.

Narcissa was lying on the ground.

“Mother?”

Hermione rushed across the room.

“Someone find my wand,” as they looked on Hermione took Draco’s from him and waved a diagnostic test. “I think she’s fine, get me some water and in the back cabinet is some brandy.”

“Did anyone see what happened?” Harry yelled. 

“She was hit with a stunner, one of theirs,” Neville said.

“Narcissa,” Hermione called softly.

She gently tapped her cheek.

Gradually she began to rise.

Once she came back to consciousness she seemed right as rain.

“What happened?”

“You were hit by a stunning spell.”

“Are you alright dear?”

“I think so.”

Draco helped them both stand, keeping a protective arm around Hermione.

Narcissa sipped on the Brandy and as the prisoners were collected and they waited for clearance to bring them in.

Miraculously the only injuries were minor.

Once she was steadied Narcissa rose. “Who hit me with the spell?” Narcissa asked.

“That one Mrs. Malfoy,” a young Auror said politely.

“Thank you,” Narcissa smiled sweetly at the young man, the smile slipped away as she coldly pointed her wand at the man who stunned her and returned the favor. She brushed off her coat and went upstairs to her room.

Lucius started up again as everything was calming down and he was over the fear that his wife was injured.

“This is an abomination.”

Draco knelt down close to his father, “Stop it. You will not hurt anyone else father, not again.”

“You’re a filthy creature with your filthy little mudblood.”

Draco itched to hit him,

“You will not call her that again.” He schooled his features to a calm indifference, just as his father had taught him. His voice was eerily calm, “I may be a filthy creature father, but I’m the monster you made me. When I leave I will make sure they put you somewhere to rot, and then I will never think of you again, while I go have a happy life with her.”

Hermione had been separated from the rest of the group being questioned carefully by Harry.

“We’re done.” Draco heard him say and Harry gave Hermione a gentle hug.

Draco pulled off his jacket and slung it over her shoulders, “Are you alright?”

“Not remotely.” Hermione sunk into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

He held her close, kissing the top of her head.

“How about _it_?” He whispered into her ear.

“I think we’re both safe.”

“I’ll ask Potter if we can go, get you checked out.”

Hermione nodded and kissed Draco gently.

“Disgusting. You’re a blood traitor with a mudblood whore.”

The other captors cheered him on.

It happened in less than a second, Hermione ripped Draco’s wand from his coat.

_“Furnunculus.”_

Screams erupted from her captives. Howling and writhing against their restraints which made them howl more. Nothing appeared visibly so all knew the boils she summoned were hidden beneath their clothes.

Assumedly in an unpleasant region, very unpleasant.

Hermione handed the wand back, took a breath and calmly started up the stairs.

“I’d laugh if I wasn’t so terrified,” Harry mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is still reading this, I've really enjoyed writing this story and it warms my heart that so many of you like it too. 
> 
> And I'm SUPER sorry about how long it took to get this chapter done, it just wasn't going (Totally sucks when your imaginary friends stop talking to you). However, the next one is already 100% done so I will not be taking a month or whatever break this time.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I don't post for over a month and twice in less than a week. I am so organized.

Lying together on the couch, Draco cradled his sleeping wife in his arms.

Once they’d determined the baby and her were both safe and could go home, Hermione’s determination gave out the second they set foot inside the house.

It was a mix of fear and relief and exhaustion. Her knees buckled underneath her and Draco scooped her up off the floor and held her to him until she’d cried herself until she fell asleep in his arms.

Draco knew he should probably move her to the bed but he was afraid that she’d wake up. And holding her almost inside of his skin made it feel real that she was still here and he hadn’t lost her.

This was his fault.

He hadn’t been careful enough with his past associations to make sure nothing would harm Hermione.

He thought they were safe.

He’d been an idiot.

It took them days of being isolated for turn the floo network back on.

Draco had a mandatory meeting with Harry and Hermione needed to go to the hospital. At Draco’s insistence, Narcissa went with her. They’d started to argue over it until he said, “I almost lost you both.”

And Hermione gave in.

 

Harry had been dealing with nearly as much in those few days.

“How is she doing?” Harry asked. 

“Fair enough, baby’s fine Hermione’s jittery but ready to head back to work though I’d rather she didn’t.”

“She’ll do what she wants you won’t be able to convince her not to.”

Draco noted the dark circles under Harry’s eyes, he suspected his were just as bad. Being too worried to sleep, and instead watching over Hermione.

“Well aware,” Draco sighed, “I didn’t even try, she feels like she has too.”

“Tell her I’ll stop by when this is all concluded. I’m not officially allowed to contact her until everything is finalized.”

“Well, let’s get it finalized then and you and the family can come by this weekend.”

“I don’t think there’s anything you don’t know about what happened before. Everyone was apprehended, her captors have all confessed. Obviously, we all confirmed that Hermione was in no mental capacity to know what curse she did after being held.”

Draco looked at him confused.

“I know, but in all cases where something happens to any suspects while in custody there has to be an inquiry,” Harry slowed his speech deliberately, “as Hermione was absolutely not in control of her actions, as we have all sworn, she won’t be questioned further and it’s been dropped.”

Draco caught on finally, “Thanks, Potter.”

“After everything she’s ever done for me, not even the least I could do. Sign these to say we discussed the case and you are now permitted back onto the property.”

Draco scoffed as he signed it.

“Unofficially.” Harry leaned back in his seat, “Merlin did she do a number on them, some of them still have scarring from the boils,” Harry laughed.

Draco shoved the paper back across the desk. His eyes darkened and he glared at Harry, “Whatever you can do, I want him put into a hole and throw away the key.”

“We’re taking some extreme measures as to what happened.”

“I don’t care; just make sure he can’t hurt her again.”

“Draco, don’t ask me any questions or specifics but trust me that _won’t_ happen.”

There was an unspoken understanding.

He held his hand out and shook Harry’s.

He left feeling slightly relieved, knowing Hermione was safe with his mother he made a quick stop.

 

His happy mood was dampened when he came home to Hermione throwing things in the sink.

“What’s the matter?” Draco asked worriedly.

“I was put on a leave of absence,” Hermione huffed.

“For how long?”

“At least eleven months. Can you believe it? ELEVEN!” Another dish was carelessly thrown into the soapy water.

“Whatever for?” A few weeks to a month he could see, but almost a year.

“Some rubbish about how any time there is an incident that all personnel must take time off, they determined I need to take seven and a half months off and interestingly enough that puts me right in the middle of my maternity leave.”

“I’m sorry. Not that I mind you staying home but I know you won’t be content to just sit around for the next seven months.”

Her anger gave way to the strain she was feeling, “It’s just I wanted to go back so I can do something other than think about it. Even if it was just a few hours a week you know?”

He understood, if she stayed in this house for the next year with nothing to do she would go crazy, he’d done it himself. Nightmares, depression, isolation, as much as he’d prefer her not to go back to work he understood the need. 

“How about a compromise?” He pulled her away from the sink while they still had dishes a _repairo_ could fix.

“Like what?” She huffed.

“A job where you can use that beautiful brain of yours, you’ll be in no danger, and you could be helping people?”

“And where is this fabulous job?”

“The potions lab, to be fair your supervisor may hit on you and make inappropriate workplace advances and demands on you but you won’t be stuck here.”

“Working with you?”

“No one else better be hitting on you,” he said with mock seriousness. “I am allowed to bring on an assistant. Come on it could be interesting.”

“I won’t be your secretary.”

“I was thinking more of helping me in the lab nothing would be harmful to either of you.” Draco inched his hand out and laid it flat on her stomach.

“We would drive each other crazy.”

“Not as long as you realized I was in charge and always right.”

“Well, that’s not going to happen; maybe George wants help in the shop,” She sighed dramatically.

“Not funny.”

“Oh, I quite disagree.” She thought for a little while, “I suppose it would be better than brooding here.”

“Good. I have something for you; consider it a welcome to the office present.”

He handed her a bag from _Flourish and Blotts_.

Her face lit up, “Books are always the way to my heart.”

“I think I recall something about that. Imagine my surprise after we were married to find you liked reading. Complete shock it was.”

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him while she pulled the books out of the bag.

There were several pregnancy books as well as a name book, and a new history text he thought she’d enjoy.

Tears filled her eyes. “I’m sorry, what’s wrong? This was stupid, wasn’t it? I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“No, no stop fussing I’m alright.”

“Is that the hormones I’ve heard about?”

“I don’t think so, I’m just so happy to be here and that everything is alright. When they took my wand I didn’t know if-

“I know love.”

“But it’s okay now, and we’re safe.”

“That’s right, you’re both safe and I’ll make sure nothing ever happens to you again.” He paused. “Speaking of which…Don’t be mad at me.”

“What did you do?” Her eyes narrowed. 

“I had to tell Potter about,” he glanced at her stomach. “him or her.”

“Draco Malfoy,” she groaned, “why did you tell Harry?”

“It was the only way he’d let me help. And it’s good I did because they were at Hogwarts.”

“So there’s a chance everyone knows now?” She ran her hands through her hair.

“Maybe, I don’t know if he told Gin but-”

“If he did then _everyone_ knows.”

“Are you mad at me?” Draco asked almost pitifully.

“No, it was going to have to come out soon. I’ll get everyone round on Saturday and I’ll make a lunch, not like I’m working at Mungo’s,” she said tersely.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Call up your mother and have her come over, then give me the phone. I think the grandparents should find out first.”

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, it's fluff, enjoy. And if you live in America and have pets, I hope your sanity holds through the holiday.

Narcissa sat down at their more casual kitchen table only a few hours after she had last seen Hermione.  She seemed to have calmed down since leaving the hospital.

“Hermione are you sure you don’t want any assistance?”

“I’m fine, besides it’s nice to be able to do something. _Someone,_ ” she said pointedly looking at Draco, “won’t let me lift a finger around here after last week.”

“I can’t imagine who you are talking about,” Draco said innocently focusing on his tea. 

Narcissa watched her, “How are you after?”

“I’m fine but well, we have something to speak with you about.”

Narcissa’s eyes fell into her lap. “I understand,” she said coolly. 

“You understand what?” Draco asked confused.

Narcissa composed herself like the years of training had instilled in her, “You will be distancing yourself from me after what happened.”

“Is that why you think we asked you to tea mother?” Draco wanted to laugh but her face broke his heart.

Hermione pulled her chair closer to her mother-in-law and took her hands. “Narcissa, that isn’t going to happen. He made terrible mistakes, not you. And of course, we don’t want to push you away.” Tears started to prickle at her eyes. “Draco.”

Draco stood up and put his hands on Hermione’s shoulders. “Mother, we did not ask you here to ask you to leave us alone. There’s a chance this information could come out and we needed to tell you first. Hermione is pregnant.”

“What?” Tears were starting in Narcissa’s eyes now. “No,” she whispered.

“Well, if you say so,” Draco said.

“Shut it Malfoy.” Hermione softened turning back to Naricissa, “It’s still early, but we are having a baby.”

“And everything is alright?” Narcissa looked worried.

“I was checked out after we left the manor, they aren’t concerned.”

“They said little it is perfect,” Draco added.

They chatted on about the baby and plans to go shopping and setting up a nursery later on.

Hermione asked a question she’d been wondering since she was young, “What was Draco like when he was very little?”

“I was an angel,” Draco said smugly.

“The best way to describe him was, at the risk of sounding crass,” Narcissa considered, “he was a little shit.”

“Mother!!!”

Narcissa didn’t bat an eye. “He got into everything. I had three elves following him around at all times as a toddler. He’d destroy something if he got upset, sometimes by accidental magic sometimes not. Some of it was my fault, I spoiled him but there was a little mischievous devil in there from the start.”

“But I was cute,” Draco tried to salvage some of his damaged pride.

“You were beautiful.” She smiled fondly.

“But as you Hermione, have never been a shrinking violet, you may have your hands full.”

A quick look of fear passed both of their faces, remembering her own childhood antics.

For the final parting shot, Narcissa added, “And he or she would be just a year or two behind James Potter, wouldn’t they?”

Hermione rested her face in her hands.

“We are in so much trouble.”

Narcissa soothingly patted her back.

 

They invited all of their friends over and were much more comfortable than when they had tried to fit everyone into their flat without extending charms.

Everyone purposefully kept the conversation away from work and the previous week’s issue.

As the dinner plates were collected, Hermione stood “Everyone we have an announcement,”

“You’ve finally come to your senses and are leaving the tosser for me?” Blaise shouted.

Draco sent a small stinging jinx at Blaise while he kept talking.

“Not even in your dreams,” Hermione said blandly. 

“Because a couple of you found out due to poor circumstances we figured we’d better tell you before a specific one of you finds out and blabs.”

“Draco and I are expecting a baby.”

There were many squeals and cheers and hugs.

Draco began pouring champagne for everyone else and sparkling juice for Hermione, when he came round to Ginny she shook her head.

“I’ll have what you gave Hermione.”

Those who overheard stopped and turned.

Ginny started blushing.

“No,” Hermione squealed.

Ginny nodded oddly a bit embarrassed at the attention, “Yeah.”

Harry nodded, “We’re expecting too.”

Draco threw his arms up joking, “Hell, Red every time we have an announcement you have to take it over.”

“Sorry,” she shrugged. “Blame him,” Ginny pointed to Harry.

Draco nodded, “Yes, everything _is_ Potter’s fault, isn’t it.”

“Oh Salazar _no_ , it’s back to fifth year,” Blaise groaned.

“Are you kidding, it was every single damned year of school. Potter this, Potter’s fault that,” Theo added. He started up in a whining voice, “Potter won’t be my friend, Potter got a broom, Potter Potter Potter.”

“Shocked the hell out of all of us when you two didn’t end up together,” Blaise joked.

Draco rolled his eyes, “Are you quite finished?”

“No, we can keep this going for hours, we had a pool running at one point,” Theo said.

“Great thanks for coming please leave now.”

Hermione laughed, “Bloody snakes.” The other lions agreed.


	46. Chapter 46

Hermione was starting to show and had more easy days than debilitating nausea which enjoyed throwing itself around from time to time for the fun of it. On the days when she could get out of bed, she would go to work, or visit with friends.

Today she and Harry were enjoying lunch together alone. It was rare now that it was just the two of them, there was always someone else about, even if it was just James.

Harry told her about some of this less dangerous cases and Hermione talked about the lab.

She wiped tears from her eyes remembering a slight accident Draco had one day when she had been out. “His hair was so blue; I swear I thought I broke a rib laughing at him.”

Harry laughed as well.

“So what exactly are you doing in the potions lab besides mocking the ferret?”

“I take notes, look for issues with the potions he’s working on. If it’s not volatile I help with preparing ingredients and adding them to the mixtures.”

“So he’s actually letting you work?”

“Only when he isn’t trying to show off what a _brilliant_ potioneer that he is.”

“Which is how often?” Harry asked.

“Oh, at least once an hour.”

“This is nice, we’ll have to drag Ron out one of these days,” Harry commented. 

“Do try to get him to come for a visit. He’s only been here the one time,” Hermione said.

“I should be going back to the Ministry,” Harry said not wanting to actually head back to work.

“Well, thanks for keeping me company.”

“Believe me, the pleasure is mine, the new recruit isn’t half as interesting as Neville’s toad.”

“Gee Harry Potter, with flattery like that no wonder Ginny fell for you.”

He shrugged rather smugly, “What can I say?”

“You can start with-”  Hermione’s hand flew to her stomach.

“Are you alright?”

“I had a weird feeling. Her face was scrunched with concern.”

“The baby?”

She nodded.

“Hermione, I don’t want to leave you. Let’s go to Mungo’s if it’s nothing then it’s nothing.”

The fact that Hermione agreed with absolutely no arguing was frightening to him, but Harry got her in the floo quickly.

Healer Griggs was summoned immediately and she apparated in, not bothering to prolong the wait by walking. She had been one of the few who had fought to keep Hermione instead of her ridiculous leave of absence. 

She pulled Hermione into the closest room and sent Harry out. Hermione grabbed for him.

“Harry, get Draco.” The tears rimming her eyes were devastating to him.

“I won’t be a minute.”

Harry sent a Patronus to Malfoy.

Indeed in less than a minute after it was sent Draco apparated into the lobby he saw Harry and stormed past the receptionist calling him.

 “She’s in here.” He led him to the door and stayed back. Draco rushed in, calming himself and kneeling beside Hermione’s bed, grabbing for her hand before he said a word.

“What’s wrong?” He asked calmly.

“Nothing Mr. Malfoy,” Healer Griggs said from the other side of the table muttering some spells.

“You’re certain?”

“Yes, if you would like to see for yourself,” she gave a sly grin and cast a spell before getting confirmation. An image of a very small baby floated before them. The witch muttered something else and a thumping noise echoed in the room. That is your son or daughter’s very strong heartbeat.

They both watched it with awe.

“You’re absolutely sure that the baby and Hermione are both fine?”

“I am, Hermione, why don’t you explain.”

Hermione took Draco’s hand and put it over the lower part of her stomach. “It was kicking for the first time, it was a strange feeling and I panicked after what happened. I’m so sorry.”

He kissed the knuckles of the hand he was holding.

“You do not need to apologize.”

“I’ll leave you three a minute,” Healer Griggs said writing down notes, “and tell Mr. Potter he can probably go?”

“Oh yes, tell him I’m sorry, I’m fine and he can go back to work.”

“I feel rather silly,” Hermione was red-faced, “I really overreacted here.”

“Don’t even think about it you two are fine that’s all that matters and with everything that happened you should make sure everything is alright if you’re worried,” Draco said soothingly.

His fingers were now tapping back at the baby and looked at the image hovering over them.

“So that is _it_?” He asked.

“Yes, that’s our baby.”

“I’m really going to be a father?”

She let out a small laugh, “Did you not believe me before?”

“No, it’s just… it’s almost not real for me. How I got so lucky.”

He turned his attention away from Hermione and back to the tiny figure floating in the room.


	47. Chapter 47

47

A few weeks after her hospital scare, Hermione started to feel like something was off.

Little things that were easily brushed aside happened a little too often.

Draco not paying attention to something, coming home late a few too many times.  

It had been going on for a few weeks; the wondering was what hurt her the most.

_Where was he?_

She finally needed a confidant and asked Ginny to meet her for dinner.

They went out to a quiet nice place to relax.

 “Out with it,” Ginny said halfway through the meal.

“What?”

“You’re upset and trying not to say it but you are very loudly not saying it so…”

Hermione sighed, “Draco has been disappearing on me. I don’t know where he goes and his isn’t telling me when I ask.”

Ginny seemed to be thinking it over. “So what do you think he’s doing?”

“I don’t think he’s cheating but well,” she gestured at her fattening middle.

Ginny scoffed, “What did he say?”

“He said he was working on a project and it was top secret so he couldn’t tell me.”

“Then that’s it, isn’t it?” Ginny asked coolly.

Hermione shook her head, “But he’s not at work.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I was lonely one night and brought him dinner, the receptionist said he’d gone out a few hours before and when he came home he said he was at work.”

Ginny sighed and pulled at the roots of her hair.

“Finish your dinner and we’re going on a trip.”

Hermione picked at her food, “I don’t really want to go anywhere.”

“Doesn’t matter, just finish dinner and we’re going back to my house.”

 

They flooed into the living room,

“Follow but walk quietly and don’t say anything.” Hermione gave her a quizzical look but nodded.

“Harry where are you?”

“Kid’s playroom.” He shouted down.

They walked up and Harry was talking to someone. “See I told you if you relaxed and didn’t think about it so hard you’d get it.”

“Thanks for the support,” the other person said tersely.

“Draco?” Hermione mouthed.

Ginny nodded and they walked in. Here was Harry, James, Draco and a redheaded baby that Hermione assumed was little Molly.

“Now wrap her up like I showed you last time,” Harry said.

They were sitting on the floor and Draco struggled with a wiggling infant to get it wrapped into a swaddle.

“Damn it sit still,” Draco swore trying to keep Molly from kicking the blanket away after he’d just tucked part of it around her.  

“Have to watch your language too, or Hermione will have your head for teaching her toddler to swear.”

“It’ll be mine too,” Draco said snidely.

“Then your mother and your aunt will have something to add then.”

Once he was done Draco sat looking proud of himself.

“Draco,” Hermione called.

He stiffened.  

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“That is our cue to leave,” Harry scooped up James who was crawling around and Molly and fled the room.

Draco shot him a look of betrayal.

“Draco what’s going on?”

He tugged at his collar and looked everywhere but at Hermione, “I uh…. Harry was um….helping me.”

“With what?”

He gestured at the room with an obvious wave. “I don’t exactly know how to deal with a baby so…”

He let her piece it together still feeling a bit embarrassed.

“I love you.” A goofy smile spread across Hermione’s face. “You’re getting Harry to give you baby lessons.”

“Yeah well, have to know how to do the stuff sooner or later.”

Her eyes were welling up.

“Oh no, what did I do wrong?”

“Damn hormones,” She said wiping her eyes.

“What are you doing here anyway?”

“I was upset that you’ve been disappearing and Ginny wouldn’t tell me but she brought me here.”

“I’m sorry about lying about it, but I didn’t want you to know. I wanted to show you I could be a good dad when the baby gets here.”

She stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek “You already are.”

 


End file.
